The Earth's Princess
by Fairy Princess Usagi
Summary: Serenity lost her newborn child to the witch Beryl- At 21, Serena loved the life of an Earth Princess, she had no major responsibilities, that was until the Queen of the Moon came to recruit her for the scouts and saw something else in the blonde princess
1. The Mischievious Little Princess!

_The Mischievous Little Princess_

_In no way shape or form do I own Sailor Moon._

_(AN: I am in the process of fixing up this chapter, so bear with me and please read all the way through including the AN at the end of this chapter and review.)_

* * *

It was a wet and rainy night. He had traveled for most of the day in this gloomy weather and he was eagerly waiting to arrive back home. Slowly over the past half hour, the rain had managed to lift and the clouds were finally opening up to the night sky. There was a very small bit of light shining now, and he glanced up at the moon. It was on it's way to becoming new, and there was only a sliver of it still visible in the sky. As he stopped his horse to look at it, he noticed that in the Earth's shadow on the moon, there were small flashes of light. And after a few of them, there was one brighter than the rest and then it completely stopped._ 'Weird_' he thought, '_I could have sworn that was lightning that I just saw, but it doesn't storm there this time of phase._' The man continued his horse once more and started the climb down the small cliff. The sound of the waves nearby was relaxing. He closed his eyes at the sound, savoring it. Then he heard the cry. Opening his eyes, he looked around, but could see nothing. When he heard the cry again, he followed the sound for a few feet. In the dunes nearby, he saw something moving. Stopping his horse and dismounting, he easily approached the thing. When he came upon it, he realized that it wasn't a thing at all. All wrapped in a very pale pink blanket, was a baby. He could see small blonde curls framing soft blue eyes. And when the baby noticed him, it cooed, burped, and then smiled with a giggle of accomplishment.

"Well hello there. How did you get here? No matter. You can come home with me. I know someone that will love to have you." the man said picking up the child and walking back to the horse. "You are such a pretty girl. I think that I am going to name you after the wife of a dear old friend. You have the same blue eyes as she does. How do you like the name Serena?" the baby smiled in reply, grabbing the finger he had placed in front of her.

* * *

The wind blew sweetly through the trees. It was a soft breeze, one of light playfulness. It was the type of wind that if you were indoors and stepped outside, it would entice you to stay outside and play with it. The day was beautiful and there were many taking advantage of it; no matter what their status.

She ran through the woods as fast as she could. Lots of the roots were above ground, and she had a hard time avoiding them in her very pale blue gown accented in a deeper blue. There were a few times that she almost tripped on them, but luckily she keep her balance. She had left her weapon with one of her allies. She hoped that he was still nearby as was the plan. They would surely loose if he wasn't. This was the family she always knew. Loving, caring, and everything in between. It didn't matter to her that she was a of royal blood, or that she had an image to keep up. She wasn't the heir to the Moon Kingdom, so why should it matter? She knew the enemy was behind her, and closing in fast. There, up ahead as she came out of the woods, she saw her horse. It's color of pure white, almost as bright as the snow in winter. It stood mostly where she had left it, grazing in the field. She could make it if she really tried, and she would, she would not give up. She whistled for the beauty, and grabbing the mane as it galloped by, she jumped up on the back of her mare and fled. Her ally, Nephlite, was not far waiting for her. He came up on his dark brown steed, and handed her her quiver and bow. Tossing the sack of arrows behind her on her back, she pushed the blonde stray hairs that fell loose from her braid, out of her face. If she made this shot, they would win.

Jedite, who was on the opposing side, came up quick behind her. Without her sword, she couldn't fend him off to be able to try to make the shot all at once. At seeing this, Nephlite pulled back to keep Jedite off of her and she was left alone. Good she was free again to focus on her target, then she realized it wasn't for long when Zoycite pulled in front of her. She steered her mare around into the other direction and saw that he wasn't going to give up. She squeezed her legs more to speed her mare up and then smiled as she turned back to face her pursuer. He was going to be no threat to her, and he had no earthly idea what was in store for him. She was coming up quick on a fallen tree trunk that was in front of her and at the last moment she turned her mare sharply to the right. When she moved out of his line of sight, Zoycite saw Malachite, her other ally, who jumped with his horse over the fallen tree and headed straight for him. He went in pursuit of Zoycite, who had already pulled up tight on the reins to turn his horse around. In reaction, the horse reared up, but it did not make Zoycite loose his seat. In a second, Malachite was along side of him and his sword withdrawn. Zoycite in response, drew his.

She spotted her target not far ahead. Withdrawing an arrow and putting it to her bow as she raised it to aim, she heard a noise from the right of her. Just as she was letting it fly, saw Darien jumping off his horse from the small cliff above her and she was tackled with both falling to the ground. She struggled, but he had her pinned. He then pulled her up and against him, holding her steady.

"I have her hostage. Give up now!" Darien called to Malachite and Nephlite.

Her allies stopped and both looked at her. They would have surrendered if not for the gleam they saw in her eyes.

"I would never give up!" Malachite yelled back, and he suddenly disarmed an unsuspecting Jedite.

Nephlite just laughed, and didn't care that Zoycite ended up getting the best of him, he just simply said this, "I think our little friend has something to say, don't you Serena?"

"That in deed I do." Still smiling, she turned her head slightly up at her captor and continued, "You may have captured me, but that makes no matter now. We have already won. Next time Darien, you should be quicker at your attempts. You don't want it to be known that you were beaten by a girl do you?"

Darien, Jedite, and Zoycite all looked to their territory and saw that her arrow flew sure and true to it's target. Darien released Serena, "You're no girl." he said hopping to get a rise out of her, instead he got something different. She kicked his legs out from under him, and Darien fell flat on his back. Serena had her foot on his stomach with his own sword unsheathed and at his throat.

"Indeed I must not be. For a girl would not participate in the things that I do."

* * *

Serena was late for dinner. She ran down the halls and corridors at an un-princess-like speed. After the fun event a little while earlier, she had to sneak back to her rooms less one of her parents saw how dirty she was and find out what she really did this afternoon. She had taken a moment to lay back on her bed and somehow drifted off to sleep. Her lady-in-waiting had entered the princess' rooms and found her snoring loudly. When the lady-in-waiting shook her friend and she awoke, asked her how she was able to not wake herself up with that infuriating noise. The princess swung a fist at her friend's arm, but the lady-in-waiting was expecting such a thing, and she easily avoided it.

Serena skid to a halt right in front of two big double doors. Taking a moment to compose herself and run a hand along her hair, she entered the dinning room. She found that the meal's main course was already being served and with as much dignity as she could muster, she glided into the room and sat down in her spot at the table.

"Serena darling, you're late again." the king scolded. He sat at the head of the table, his garbs of red and gold. Like most of the time at dinner and family only things, he did not wear his crown on his grey streaked ebony hair. His light green eyes looked at her blue ones.

"Sorry Papa, I had fallen asleep when I laid to rest." She replied.

The queen sat next to her husband. She wore an emerald green gown with pale yellow trim. Her auburn hair pulled back, but not in a ponytail, waved down to the middle of her back. She eyed her daughter a moment. "Serena dear. Did you not have on a different gown this morning?" she asked.

Without hesitation, she feed the lie that came immediately into her head. "I had to change my gown since I had wrinkled it in my nap and also gotten some dirt on it fixing a plant in the garden." Serena answered. Darien held in his laugh, but his eyes gave him away.

"You were in the garden today?" the queen asked.

"Yes Mama, I was."

Her Mother eyed her once more, "Funny, I was in there all day meeting with some nobles. I never saw you, not even once."

Malachite spoke up. "She was Mother, early this morning. Serena has been running around today with the stain until now." He looked over at Serena and she nodded in agreement.

The king and queen however, didn't swallow the story one bit. The queen shook her head. "You boys are no good allowing your sister to do such unladylike things. She needs to be studying her books and learning like every other princess her age." The king stated.

"Papa, I was just helping them with their training. I joined in to make the sides even. Besides, shouldn't I know how to take care of myself?" Serena asked her father.

"You don't need to worry about that. You are well guarded." the king replied.

"But if it ever did..." She started to reply, but the king cut her off.

"It won't and that is the end of this discussion." Not another word was said through the rest of dinner.

* * *

Serena slammed her door shut as hard as she could. Her lady-in-waiting came in at the sound of the princess rambling to herself for a moment, all she was of her friend was the lavender dress she wore to dinner and part of her blonde braid. Marina came into the room. "Milady, is everything okay?" she asked plopping herself on the lush brown rug in the center of the room.

Serena picked her head up and looked at Marina, "Papa insists that I don't need to learn how to take care of myself." she answered irritated.

Marina smiled. "You are after all a Lady are you not? He is just looking out for you."

"But he doesn't look out for my brothers!" Serena exclaimed raising her arms in the air, "Their free to do as they will, while I am suppose to sit idle and learn to sew, nit, sing, play instruments and all other kinds of things that I as a Princess don't really have the time to do!" Serena paused for a split second, "And don't you say a damn thing Marina. I know that royal women sit around and sew, but that is not me."

Marina sighed and shook her head. She knew the princess in and out. Marina knew that Serena wasn't an indoor girl, and she understood it well for she didn't like to be kept in either. "And your Mother, her say in this tonight?"

"She wasn't any better, thought she didn't say much." Serena walked over to the single seat in her room and just plopped down in it, stretching every which way. She stared at the ceiling and then closed her eyes. "I have to admit that I'm glad my position in life is not looked at as Queen Serenity's of the Moon Kingdom. That would be just horrid. I can't imagine being watched with everything you do, can you Marina?" the princess asked opening her eyes to look at her lady-in-waiting.

Marina shook her head and smiled, "She has too much on her shoulders, she does. But that's what happens when you _are_ the queen of the universe." Marina saw Serena give a devilish smile and knew that the princess was up to something and those blue eyes began to sparkle with mischief.

"Marina, I haven't been out to look at the stars in such a long time, would you accompany me to my balcony?" Serena looked over at her friend and saw her smile with the same grin. She knew Marina understood what she was thinking. The two of them could be two peas in a pod at times.

* * *

Nephlite heard a knock at his door, and got up to answer it. When he saw Jedite, he turned around and walked away with the door still open. Only when he sat down did Jedite speak.

"Have you seen Serena? She isn't answering her door." Jedite asked.

Nephlite looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head; the wavy auburn hair he inherited from his mother flowing somewhat about his face. "Haven't seen her since dinner. Doesn't Marina know where she is?"

"That's why I'm asking you. Marina isn't answering Serena's door either."

Nephlite sighed as he shut the book and put it down. "What mischief do you think she and Marina are getting themselves into now?"

Jedite shrugged, "With those two, I don't know. Want to go find out?" he asked with a grin. Nephlite smiled back and followed Jedite out of the room.

* * *

The girls looked at the sky full of bright twinkling stars. The breeze was relaxing and just what Serena needed. She sighed with contentment. Her and Marina had snuck into the kitchens and made themselves a _little_ snack for their soon to be outside adventure. They munched and gossiped like the two best friends they were. "You know the higher you go the better the breeze." Serena said.

Marina looked down her strawberry blonde hair falling into her view, "You don't think we're high enough?" she asked.

Serena shook her head. "The breeze isn't strong enough for me right now."

Marina laughed, "You know your parents would get you for the idea running through your mind right now." She finished the rest of her food.

Serena looked at her lady-in-waiting. "They'll get you and me for what we're both doing right now. Why not go another story?" she said standing up and dusting her gown off. Serena moved some of her golden hair out of her face. Marina pretty much followed suit, and then eyed the princess.

"Not just another story, I bet you wouldn't go right above the king and queen's balcony?" Marina challenged. Serena turned and glared at her friend.

"You think I can't do it?" she asked annoyed that her friend would suggest otherwise.

Marina shook her head, "I think that you wouldn't dare such a thing."

"Hump! I can do it with no problem, but can you?" Serena baited.

"You can't do it by yourself?" Marina asked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess. You're afraid."

"I am _not_! The question is are you?"

"What would make you think that?!" Marina demanded.

"Because you refuse to go with me."

Marina looked at Serena and accepted the dare. "I'm not afraid of a castle roof! As you can tell I am on one right now my dear friend." The two started to climb upwards and headed to the king and queen's balcony.

* * *

Darien was walking outside with Malachite in deep discussion, and was interrupted when Malachite stopped him by putting out his arm to hold him back. He looked at his brother puzzled. "What is it?" he asked.

Malachite put a finger to his lips telling Darien to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

Darien stood there silent for a second. He then heard two female voices. At the same time, he and Malachite looked up above them and saw two small female figures standing on the second story above Serena's balcony. He smiled as he figured out who it was. "She'll do anything she can think of. Should we call to them or just watch?" Darien asked his oldest brother.

Malachite shook his head. "Let's spy" was all he said. The two brother's watched as their sister and her lady-in-waiting baited each other into a dare.

"So there they are?" whispered a voice from behind them.

Malachite and Darien turned to find Jedite and Nephlite standing not two feet away. The four then watched together.

Zoycite soon came up to them, "What are you guys looking at?" he asked as he followed their gaze and then spotted the two girls. "We can't let them stay up there, they could fall and get hurt. Father will get royally mad if he finds out, and we'll get yelled at."

"Then walk off and pretend you didn't know about it." Nephlite replied.

Zoycite was too interested in the scene as he watched his sister expertly climb higher up. "We shouldn't be doing this." was the last thing he said.

Serena snuck quietly to her parents balcony and slowly peered in to see if they were anywhere near the window as was Marina on the other side, doing the same. Serena looked at Marina and then nodded, but stopped at the strange sound she heard coming from the room. Her eyes widened as she looked to her friend and they both made a face and pretended to gage. The two then tried to suppress a laugh.

Serena motioned for her friend to go first. Marina slowly stood up on the railing and jumped up as quietly as she could. She grabbed on to the roof's overhang and slowly pulled herself up. When she was clear, Serena made her move and made it up with ease. Marina and Serena tiptoed a little higher up the roof when Serena suddenly stepped on the hem of her dress and slipped falling flat on her face, but it didn't stop there. She ended up on her stomach and sliding back down the roof to the balcony and she slipped off. Serena grabbed on to the edge of the overhang and dangled over the doorway to her parents room. Through the curtains she heard her father and saw a light come on. Marina was trying to grab her hand and pull her back up, but Serena shooed her off.

"What are we going to do?" Marina quietly whispered with worry.

Serena looked up at her. "Stay out of sight and not make a sound." Marina nodded her head and backed up into the shadows.

Serena let go and dropped without a sound onto the balcony itself. She quickly looked around and then grabbed hold of the railing and jumped over just as her father came out to see what made the noise.

* * *

Well what do you think,...yes I know cliffhangers, but I promise you it wont happen very often. Hope you all like it, and I love reviews, what writer doesn't, so leave 'em for me. And if at some point during the story you get confused, just e-mail me at I am always glad to assist in your questions and concerns, and I love to hear from my readers. I also want you new readers out there to know that I have found out from the stat reports on the story is showing that this first chapter is not snagging everybody, but those that go on to the next chapter pretty much stay all the way through, so I am in the process of trying to fix this chapter up. If this first chapter did not snag you, please give chapter two a chance before you decide not to read it. Thank-you much!


	2. The Princess's Secret Abilities

Chapter 2 - "The Princess' Secret Abilities."

* * *

Serena dangled from the edge of the balcony as her father walked out of his room. King Perseus looked around to see where the noise came from, and after a few minutes and at his wife's call did he give up. He went back inside and turn out the light. Serena took a deep breath and thanked the gods that her father didn't see her or Marina there in the shadows. She swung her body back and forth till she got the movement that she needed and then swung herself back over the railing. "Marina" she whispered, "…Marina?" Serena heard a little movement on the roof and watched as her friend came into view. She sighed with relief, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Marina nodded. "Are you? I thought we were goners for a moment." She watched as Serena shrugged her shoulders. "You should be thankful, Milady. It was very daring of you to do what you did."

Serena smiled, "Well, you know me."

Marina looked at her friend, "Yes I do."

Serena glanced around, "Let's go before anything else happens."

Marina jumped down from the roof and landed next to Serena. Both of the girls took hold of the balcony railing and then hung until their bodies stilled and then they both dropped to the balcony below them and then entered it's room.

Darien leaned over still watching his sister till she disappeared. "_Where_ did she learn that?" he asked.

Malachite glanced at him. "…Sir Artemis I would believe."

Serena and Marina came out of a secret passageway and into Serena's room. Just as the girls really started to laugh about what had happened to them, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Serena called out.

Without an answer, the door opened and in stepped Jedite, Darien and Nephlite. Jedite shut the door behind them and then turned to look at the girls. None of the boys said anything. Serena starred at them for a moment and when she got tired of the silence and impatient of the wait, sighed heavily. "_What_ is it?"

Darien, along with Jedite gave an 'I'm gonna cause trouble look' while Nephlite tried to give an innocent smile.

"Having fun tonight Ladies?" Jedite asked.

"You're behaving yourselves, right?" Darien chipped in.

Serena gave them a look that could shoot daggers. "Yes and yes, so you can wipe those cock-eyed ass grins off of your faces, and stop trying to cause trouble."

Jedite shrugged his shoulders. "What would make you think that I would try to cause trouble?" Jedite asked making himself look shocked.

Serena put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I know that look and I know you, Jedite. I'm not stupid you know!" she said pointing a finger at him.

Darien started laughing. "Yeah Jedite, she's smarter then you are. You should know that buy now."

Jedite was now the one to give the dagger look. "What would you know Darien, you're just the baby."

Serena looked at Jedite. "Um, excuse me, but I'm the baby, not him."

"You're more of a man then him, is what I mean Serena" Jedite corrected pointing at Darien.

Serena was taken aback. She blinked her now wide eyes. "….What? …Did you just call me a man?!" she asked. There was a new tone in her voice that suggested she was not happy.

Jedite now looked puzzled as Darien started laughing harder now. "He sure did."

"I wasn't complementing you either, Darien." Jedite shot at his younger brother.

Marina and Nephlite, sensing a heated fight backed away from the three. Nephlite waved to Marina from across the room. Giving her a pity look, he silently left. Marina guessed that like her, he was too tired to interfere tonight.

Serena shook her head, "I am not a man. Don't ever call me that again!"

Jedite looked at his sister, "But, he called you one earlier today."

"But if you recall, he didn't get away with it either."

"That's right." Darien confirmed with a nod.

"Stay out of this!" Serena and Jedite barked at him in unison.

Darien now looked shocked. "Wait just a minute. I refuse to be spoken to like that!" Jedite and Darien took the fight a little bit further and as the two really started to go at it, Serena began to feel left out, and as her anger grew, she got right there in the middle of it all. She was able to gain control over both of them and had them by the front of their collar. She pulled them down to her height and brought their faces inches from hers. "I will not be ignored in a conversation, or a fight for that matter, in my own damn room! So get the hell out!" and with that, she tossed them out and slammed the door behind them.

Darien and Jedite both looked at each other and then at the door perplexed. "Was it something we said?" Jedite asked aloud.

Darien just shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" The two continued to stare at the door.

"Women." They said together.

"She actually threw you out of her room,…on her own,…two grown men,…two grown _stronger_ men?" Malachite asked making Jedite and Darien's faces redden.

"See, I told you that we never should have told him." Jedite said.

Malachite busted out with laughter. "I find it funny that the two of you still don't know your own little sister. It's just like something that she would do."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Nephlite was the only smart one. He left before anything really started." Jedite replied.

"Actually it was Zoycite and I that were the smart ones. We never set foot in there last night." Malachite stated. "Speaking of Nephlite, where is he now?"

"I believe he is with Serena in the music room."

Nephlite sat at the piano and played 'Moonlight Sonata' with Serena right next to him. He played it out gracefully and with such beauty that Serena could do nothing but just sit there and listen. She stood up when he finished. "That was wonderful Nephlite. How about some Pachelbel in Canon D."

"I should have known that you'd say that." Nephlite answered as he watched her pick up the violin. The two started to play as if nobody else existed on Earth, but them. They lost complete track of time when Malachite, Zoycite, and Darien came in. Darien just stood there in the doorway, fascinated with the way Serena played the violin. The three of them waited till the song was over before making their presence know. Malachite started clapping, startling the two in their peace.

Serena set the violin down with a start. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We were waiting for Nephlite in the fencing room and decided to come look for him when he didn't show up." Zoycite said.

"Serena, you never told us you knew how to play the violin." Darien commented.

Serena turned her head to look out the window. "You _weren't_ suppose to know. I kept it a secret."

Darien looked at her confused, "Why?"

Serena didn't turn around to face him, she just shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted a little something to keep to myself."

Nephlite looked at his sister and then at his brothers. "Well, we'd better get going then." Nephlite closed up the piano and then walked out with the others. Serena didn't even watch them go. She just picked up the violin and played the slowest tune she could think off.

Nephlite, Zoycite, Malachite, and Darien walked into the fencing room and stopped when Jedite was the only one in there.

"Where's Sir Artemis?" Zoycite asked.

Jedite shrugged. "He said we're to practice on our own today." So the five of them dunned their gear and then took turns fencing with each other. None of them knew of prying eyes.

Through the crack in a hidden door, you could see all five brothers in full concentration in their practicing. All even matches for the other. If any of them had paid any real attention to their surroundings, they could have seen a set of eyes peeking out from the door.

"What are you doing?!"

Marina all but jumped out of her own skin at the sound of her mistress' voice. She turned to look at Serena. "Nothing Milady, just watching their highness' practice."

Serena scoffed. "From a hidden door? Come on Marina, give me a break. What are you really doing?"

"Probably the same thing you are. Wishing you could be out there right now, practicing with them."

Serena sighed. "We can't do that Marina. We're Women. It's forrrrrbiiittttteeennnnnn." She said in a mocking tone. Serena looked puzzled.

"What is it?" Marina asked.

"Where's Sir Artemis?" Serena asked.

Marina shrugged, "He wasn't here when I arrived. They don't know where he is at either."

"What do you young ladies need with me?"

Marina jumped again, while Serena just turned to look at Artemis. "Sir Artemis, You scared me." Marina stated.

Serena looked at her lady-in-waiting from the corner of her eyes. "Gee, you think?" She said sarcastically. Serena looked back to Artemis. "What is it you need?" She asked as politely and innocently as she could.

"I wanted to let you know that I saw you two last night with you little stunt."

"Saw us where?" Serena continued to try and look innocent.

"A princess and her Lady-in-waiting, do not need to be out and about a palace roof." He said eyeing the girls. "I taught you girls how to do that only for emergencies." Marina bit her bottom lip as Serena met his gaze. "I haven't the faintest clue to what you are talking about. I had an argument with two of my brothers last night, didn't I Marina?" Serena looked at Marina when she didn't answer.

"You saw us?" Asked the lady-in-waiting, still surprised.

Serena's jaw dropped in shock, "Marina!?"

Artemis shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you girls how to do such a thing."

"Well then, can you give us another fencing lesson instead?" Serena prodded.

Artemis shook his head again, "No, but I can allow you to come and show your skills in the sword fight training."

Serena's eyes lit up, "Artemis, are you serious?! You think we can go against them! Oh this is wonderful, ha ha!" She pounced on him with a giant hug.

Marina pulled Serena aside for a moment, "Milady, I am trying to remember something very important that I was suppose to tell you about, but I can't remember."

Serena looked at her friend, "Well then, when you do, tell me."

It was mid-day when the little princess came out to the meadow for the training. Darien laughed at the sight. His little sister had her sword at the hip and she was riding her horse, Winter Moonlight, towards them. "Serena, I know that you have some knowledge on how to use the sword, but you don't know enough to be here."

Serena looked him dead in the eye. "That's what you think. I am going to be someone's partner."

Malachite tried to hide his laughter. Here was his little sister looking all serious and ready for battle. "I am pretty sure that Father would not appreciate the fact that you learned this too. We don't need to help you add Sword Fighting to your list of things a Lady doesn't do. Besides, we don't want to hurt you in this."

"Ha! Just let me get in there and fight." Serena told him. She could see that he enjoyed the idea of her wanting to fight for herself. She watched as her brother's all looked at each decided that they would go easy on her so as not to hurt her feelings.

Serena had them sweating in no time at all. Each one of her brother's was putting their all into the fight with their little sister. When they took a few minutes for a breather, they all came to the conclusion that Sir Artemis had to have secretly trained her.

"Artemis, what have you taught her that you didn't share with us?" Jedite asked.

"I haven't taught her anything different then you. She just naturally has a better skill." he replied.

"No offense, but, she's a girl, a female, a woman, a lady. People of her sex don't do this stuff." Zoycite said.

Serena turned to face Zoycite, "I heard that."

"All of it." he asked

Serena nodded, "All of it." she repeated.

"Then you heard me say no offence." he continued.

Serena smiled. "Come on, are any of you ready? I want to fight."

The five of them were still worn and neither of them made an advance to continue their fight.

"I'll take you on…"

Everyone turned to see Marina walking their way with a sword of her own. Darien, Zoycite, Nephlite, Jedite, and Malachite looked at Artemis, "You didn't." they asked.

Artemis smiled and nodded his head. "Oh I did. Who was she suppose to learn with?"

"You." Jedite replied.

Artemis raised a brow. "Do I look stupid to you?"

The boys all looked at each other and then watched as their sister and her lady-in-waiting paired off together. The two girls fought with great skill.

Sir Artemis decided it was time to educate the five princes for a bit. "Now you do know that the Moon Kingdom's main force is nothing but what you call girls, females, women, ladies. That's where her sex does that stuff." Sir Artemis said.

"Yeah, isn't that where the Sailor Scouts are?" Nephlite asked.

Artemis nodded. "They are the personal guards to Queen Serenity. They follow the Queen everywhere."

"Didn't she have a child at one point?" Jedite asked.

"She did." Artemis answered.

"What happened?" Darien asked.

Artemis looked at the princess for a flash of a second before he answered, "It was rumored that the child suffered something serious and died."

* * *

Well, I hope you all like it. If you spot anything off here, let me know so that I can fix it.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	3. Every Queen has a Secret

* * *

Serena and Marina could not over come the other, so they decided to make it a draw, flopping to the ground on their backs. Both were breathing kind of heavy. Jedite walked over to the girls and stood over his sister, who was wiggling with her hand under her back.

"Well I'm ready now, how about you?" he asked. Serena gave him a look and threw the twig that was under her back at him.

"Stop being a smartass." she said.

Marina laughed and then got up. "I have to get going Milady, I am needed in the kitchens today." Serena chased after her.

"But we were suppose to go riding today." the princess complained.

"Well, I am sorry but I have to go." Marina bowed and then walked off.

Serena looked at Sir Artimus and her brothers. "How about you guys? Can any of you come with me?"

Malachite shook his head, "I have to go with Father on some business, sorry."

Serena looked at Zoycite, he shook his head also.

"Nephlite and I have some things to do with Sir Artimus."

She looked at Darien. "I have a meeting that I am already late to."

"I have a couple of minutes to spare. Give me a few minutes to get my horse, and I'll be out there with you." Jedite said. Serena jumped with joy.

"Thank-you, Jedite, thank-you very much!" and she got on her horse and rode off.

About ten minutes later, Jedite caught up to his baby sister. "Serena, what's the matter?" She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Jedite shrugged his shoulders, "You just seem like something is eating at you. Is there anything bothering you?"

Serena dismounted and looked about her for a moment. The wind was light, as the hem of her dress swayed with it. She shook her head. "I don't know. I feel like… like I was ment for something else." She turned to face Jedite. "Do you know what I mean?" she asked.

Jedite didn't know what to say. "It could be just that you know much more then someone of your status normally would and it is just eating at you."

"Sir Artimus spoke of the Sailor Scouts. If I were a part of them, I could enjoy the stuff I like. Not be forced to do things that a princess should do. I'd be accepted with what I know, not looked down upon by people like Father." Serena lifted her arms as a strong breeze came off the ocean. "I want to be free of all responsibilities that I have. To just go with it."

"Feel free now!" From out of nowhere, Serena was tackled from behind and she heard Jedite's laughter.

"Jedite, help me would you!" Serena called.

Jedite laughed even harder, "Just go with it." he mocked. Then she heard the laughter of her attacker and she shoved at them.

"Get off of me Darien!" When he didn't obey, she grabbed some dirt and threw it on him, which made him jump off then. Serena looked at Jedite and than Darien. "I thought you had something to do?" she asked.

"I did too, but I was on the wrong day." Darien replied.

Serena started to pull out her sword, and she pointed it at Darien and then Jedite, "Well in that case, you two are in for it!"

* * *

Marina knocked on the giant door in front of her at the end of the hall. When she heard an answer, she entered.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?"

The queen motioned for Marina to come and sit. "Yes, Dear. I would like to introduce you to Her Majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Queen Athena said.

Marina gasped as she glimpsed at the high queen.

"Why, Dear, what is the matter?" Queen Athena asked.

"Forgive my manners Your Majesties, but that is what I forgot to inform Her Highness about, I must go tell her." Marina answered and turned to leave.

Queen Athena laughed. "Oh, Dear, you do not need to worry about that. Serena will learn of this when she does. Come and sit." Marina did as she was told. "Marina here is my daughter's Lady-In-Waiting. They are such close friends that they sometimes forget simple things." Marina's cheeks grew pink at this. Queen Serenity smiled as if she found it amusing.

Marina couldn't help noticing Queen Serenity's addictive smile, and for the life of her, she couldn't think who she reminded her of. "How long will you be staying here Your Majesty?" Marina asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. The weather here is just so beautiful, I don't know if I could leave." Queen Serenity answered, her voice soft.

Marina looked at Queen Athena, "We could take a walk out in the gardens. How is that Queen Serenity?" Marina noticed that Queen Serenity was looking at her waist, and she suddenly remembered she never put up her sword.

Queen Serenity looked Marina in the eyes. "That would be lovely."

The three got up and started to walk off to the gardens.

"Have you ever considered becoming a Sailor Scout, Miss. Marina?" The Moon Queen asked, catching Marina off guard.

Marina, uncertain what to say looked at Queen Athena who just laughed.

"Her Majesty is here to recruit some of our talented girls. Two of which is you and my daughter."

Marina stopped dead in her tracks as the two queens kept walking. Still frozen, she asked, "But Queen Athena, Her Highness isn't that knowledgeable in combat. His Highnesses are always easy on her."

Queen Athena stopped and turned to face the lady-in-waiting. Queen Serenity followed suit.

"You do not need to cover for her Marina. I had seen you two together in the past with Sir Artimus, and I happened to see you two today with my sons." Queen Athena stated as she watched Marina's horror-stricken face relax a bit, and even more when she added, "Granted my husband is unaware of this, doesn't mean that I'm not."

"Then you've… no… care?" Marina asked.

"No, just because I allow it, I have a hard time approving it."

"But you do approve it?" Marina asked hopefully.

After Queen Athena nodded, the three continued to the gardens. Queen Serenity found delight in the variety of flowers, but she then stopped as she tried to hold in her gasp and failed.

Marina was fast to assist the Moon Queen. "Your Majesty, are you ill?"

The Queen didn't answer.

"Queen Serenity?" Queen Athena asked from behind.

Queen Serenity was silent for a moment. Then finally she walked forward away from the to women. "… Are those… Moon Flowers?" she asked.

Marina and Queen Athena looked at each other puzzled , then Marina smiled.

"Yes Your Majesty. Her Highness was able to grow them. I have heard that they have never been grown anywhere but the Moon itself." she said.

Queen Serenity nodded. "This is true." she said as she fondled the flowers. "Where did she get the seeds?"

"Sir Artimus brought some back for her." Marina answered.

Queen Athena laughed. "I remember she begged him day and night, even after he told her she wouldn't be able to grow them. And being as stubborn as she is, refused to listen to him and said that she'd die trying."

"How long did it take her to get them to grow?" Queen Serenity asked.

"First try. She is just fascinated by the moon." Marina answered.

"She has much talent to…" Queen Serenity was cut off by some distant shouting. Queen Athena soon became mortified.

"Stop picking on me Jedite! … Ow, that hurt! You're such a pompous ass, Darien! Darien, come back here! Don't you run from me when I'm talking to you! …Jedite! Let go of my hair! …Stop running Darien!"

Prince Darien came sprinting from behind some bushes, along with Princess Serena with Prince Jedite not far behind. Serena lassoed Darien around the waist with a rope and pulled to stop him from running away. Serena had her heels dug into the ground and was being pulled forward by her brother, but she still pulled with all her might. She leaned backwards at a ninety degree angle while Darien pulled the same way in the opposite direction.. Jedite was in the middle, sword above his head, ready to cut the rope in half.

Queen Athena raised her voice. "Jedite, Darien, Serena! You three stop it this instant!" Darien and Serena froze. The rope the only thing stopping them from falling. Jedite on the other hand stopped, but instead of freezing, he fell free and ended up slicing the rope sending Serena to fall flat on her back, and Darien flat on his face. The two now more than ever, were covered in dirt.

Marina started to laugh, but stifled it when Queen Athena gave her a look. She then settled on giving Jedite a wink instead.

"You three disgrace me! Queen Athena said, "And I know that boys will be boys, but you Serena, filthy all over again! This is not how I wanted to introduce you to our guest of honor!"

Darien and Jedite looked at each other wondering what they should do. For the first time, Serena glimpsed at the high ruling queen. Her face paled as realization hit her. "Mamma, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware we had anyone big here."

Queen Athena took a calming breath. "It really isn't your fault, and I really should have know that this would have happened."

Serena took in a deep breath and then let it out. She stood up, and dusting herself off, she raised her head as regal as she could. Serena walked over to their guest, bowing she said, "I am Princess Serena of Earth. Youngest of six, daughter of King Perseus and Queen Athena. Welcome to out home, err…" When there was no answer, Serena looked up. Their guest was looking down at her, her eyes seeming a bit misty. They blinked and then smiled at Serena with a heart warming smile. Serena returned it just has good.

Marine now knew who the queen reminded her of.

"Queen Serenity." the quest answered.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, "Queen Ser… THEE Queen Serenity?" The queen nodded, and Serena gave another smile.

Jedite leaned over to his brother. The resemblance is uncanny." he whispered. Darien nodded his reply.

* * *

Queen Athena was in her waiting room with Queen Serenity, the two talking while they waited for Serena to join them all cleaned up.

Queen Athena sighed. "I must again apologize about my daughter's use of vocabulary. Jedite and Darien are no good to her in that department. And growing up with five brothers isn't much better. All of them are a handful in their own way, especially those three, but when they get together…" Queen Athena shook her head.

Queen Serenity laughed. "It is okay. She seems to be quite a spirited person. And having so many brothers helps her take care of herself." Smiling, Queen Serenity looked down at her tea. Her long silver pig-tails moving from the gravity.

Queen Athena tilted her head. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Queen Serenity heaved a deep breath, and sighed. "Oh nothing, it's just that, well,… oh Athena, my Serenity would have been around the same age. My Sailor Scouts would still have a real purpose."

"They still do, you."

"But after me…? Who? My little sister's child is the next one, but that is if she agrees. I'm too old to have another , and even if I wasn't, my husband died that day that it all happened."

"No body could have helped that she was ill." Queen Athena said putting a hand on Queen Serenity's shoulder.

Queen Serenity shook her head. "She was never sick. I made people think that. Then I would be able to believe it, but it didn't work. There was actually a small war on the moon at that time. We had received threats that if we didn't turn over the crystal, we would regret it. We ignored the threat and for a while nothing happened, then one day…

_The kingdom bustled with life. The market was as busy as ever as merchants shouted advertisements on their products. And the palace shone more than ever, for inside held it's new future. Gifts upon gifts arrived for the king and queen, congratulating them on their only daughter. The kings and Queens from all over the universe sent their joys to their new heir._

As the day dimmed out, so did the outside life. Queen Serenity placed her daughter in a gorgeous gold and silver crib. Singing, she rocked the baby to sleep, then kissing the birthmark that every first born female in the family had before she left.

Queen Serenity walked out of the nursery and started to walk to her bed when all the windows blew open, and the wind came in sending curtains to sail, papers off ledgers, slamming doors, and blowing out candles. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside.

Queen Serenity knew this was unnatural, and she flew to the closed nursery door. She turned the knob, but it was looked. Her hair and gown whipped around her in the wind as she slammed her fist on the door.

The door to her room opened behind her, and her husband, King Endymion, came running in. "Serenity!" he called as he stopped by his wife.

"She's in there Endymion! She's in there with that witch!" Serenity shouted over the wind, still banging on the door.

Endymion pushed his wife away, and being stronger, knocked the door in in one try, and the king and queen ran to the balcony. The figure of a woman was seen floating away, red hair bright in the lightning. Serenity fell to her knees and began to pray to the crystal for power and to the Gods for a miracle.

"Give her back you bitch!" King Endymion yelled.

"You dare call me a bitch?! You should have given me the crystal when I asked, now you have no child! But first, you shall pay!"

Before the witch could attack, King Endymion pushed Queen Serenity down and shut the balcony doors.

Serenity fell to the floor and covered her face with her right arm as the doors flew apart, both wood and glass. While unseen to anyone but the witch, a bright silver light attacked her and she disappeared into the night.

_Serenity's arm was covered in blood from the glass, but she didn't care. She knew she had lost her baby, but she prayed that she had not also lost her husband as she crawled to his limp body._

Queen Serenity looked down at her arm, the scars almost gone, but still visible.

Queen Athena could not hold back her tears. "Oh Serenity, I'm so sorry." she said as she hugged the other queen.

Queen Serenity wiped ay her eyes. "I'm sorry Athena, I really am. I should not have told you, it just was eating at me."

Queen Athena shook her head and looked at Queen Serenity. "No one should keep something like that inside of them. You need to vent. If it makes you feel any better I've something eating at me too."

Queen Serenity looked up, "Really?"

Queen Athena nodded. "Serena's not really mine." she said watching Queen Serenity's surprised face. "My sons know, but we haven't told Serena. I don't know what I would do if somebody showed up at my door to claim their child. I love her too much."

* * *

Serena walked down the quiet hallway, thinking to herself on how much fun it would be for her and Marina to actually be Sailor Scouts. She also now had a different respect for her mother for knowing about her skills and keeping it from her father. Her thoughts were interrupted by the whisper of a deer male voice followed by the giggle of a female. Serena rolled her eyes as she swung open the secret door. The two inside jumped as the female let out a little scream.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?!" Serena asked.

Darien shielded his eyes from the light. "Serena?"

"Yessss, Serena." Serena mimicked rolling her eyes again. Darien started to walk towards her as she turned away. Before he could get out she shut the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were coming out." she said innocently as she opened the door back up. Darien walked out, and she slammed the door right in his girlfriends face. She then turned and looked at Darien. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Darien looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked, "and why did you just slam the door in Beryl's face?"

"Ahh, so that Red-Headed Bitch is still your girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"What does it matter to you, and don't call her a Bitch, Serena."

"I'm only stating the truth. Can't you understand that?"

"I choose who I want Serena." Darien said.

Serena was hit in the back with the door. "Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness, I didn't know that you were right there." Beryl said acting innocent.

Serena looked at her and scowled then smiled. "Darien, have you been able to ask her if the carpet matches the drapes?" She could tell by the look in his eyes that Beryl got as much humiliation as he did.

Beryl decided to act like it didn't bother her, "Like most of the palaces hallways, I have no carpet."

Serena just rolled with laughter as Darien's face got even redder. She suddenly stopped.

Beryl brushed by the princess and then turned to look at Darien, batting her eyes.

"Oh you make my sick you fucking slutted whore." Serena said looking away.

"At least I'm not a dirty prissy one." Beryl said and walked away.

"God-damned Honkey!" Serena called back. She turned to looked at Darien who wasn't happy. "The Bitch is after nothing but your title Darien, you should thank me. She's not into you." and she walked off in the opposite direction as Beryl did.

Serena came to the floor her mother's room was on and kept walking after she turned a corner. Serena stopped suddenly and looked behind her. There was no one there. Slowly she turned back around and kept walking, but she was well in tuned. "Oww." Serena cursed under her breath and she moved her dress to rub her leg. Suddenly she flung around and threw her dagger and watched as it flew into the wall and stuck there. She looked at it for a moment. When Serena came up to the dagger, there was a small red cloth under it. She pulled out the dagger from the wall and inspected the cloth in her hand. She looked around and then finally walked away to her mother's room. When she reached the door, she knocked and then walked in.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Moving to fast with not enough details, not enough humor, have any ideas, what? Let me know. I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	4. In come the Sailors!

"Please, please, please Daddy! I really would like to go!." Princess Serena whined.

"You are a Princess, and I forbit it. You will behave as one, not run around fighting as a man." King Perseus stated.

"But Queen Serenity thinks it will be good, and the Sailor Scouts are a very respected Senshi. All female and royal." Serena protested.

"Maybe we can visit the moon and you can look around and decide for yourself?" Queen Athena suggested.

"Yes Papa, at least give it a chance before you make any rash decisions."

"Rash? What rash decisions?"

"Well Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who is the ruler above _you_ wishes it." Serena half fibbed. "Earlier in Mama's room, she said she would love for Marina and I to become part of the Sailor Scouts."

King Perseus looked at his wife, "Is this true?" he asked.

Queen Athena shrugged her shoulders, "To some extent." she replied.

King Perseus got up and paced to the window. He turned around to find his daughter looking up at him with puppy-eyes. "I will think it over and let you know after dinner." and with that he dismissed Serena.

"I think it will be good for the girls. They will learn lots of things about the universe that we cannot really show them, and lessons will be learned. It's something she wants." Queen Athena said to her husband.

King Perseus sighed. "I know, but she is a Princess, not a Prince. Battle is a man's thing."

"Yes, in some ways it is, but it is the way the moon has done things for generations, and like Serena said, they are very respected. It will be a challenge for her and her stubborn attitude."

"I'm just not sure about this. She is our baby girl, and I just can't see her doing such a thing."

"You should see her when she fights with her brothers. She is equaly matched to them. Earlier today she beat them all, and was still able to go against her lady-in-waiting..."

"I know, I saw it all this afternoon. I will admit it, she has skill, and she should with Sir Artimus' training."

Queen Athena was a bit shocked, "And you still said nothing?"

King Perseus shook his head. "She looked to be enjoying herself."

"And she will with the Scouts."

Kig Perseus took in a deep breath.

* * *

Serena walked down the hall lost in her own thoughts as she looked at the red piece of cloth she had found earlier that day. Marina came running up to her. 

"Milady, what did your father say?"

Serena looked up, "Oh, he said he will think about it, which is a good thing."

"That it is." agreed Marina. "What is that you have in your hand?" she asked noticing the cloth.

Princess Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I had a weird feeling like I was being followed, and threw my dagger."

"And?" Marina persisted.

"Well, nothing was there but this cloth."

"Which means that someone was following you, but whom?"

* * *

Queen Serenity sat in a cozy love seat, with her legs gently propt up along side of her. She had a cup of tea in her hands and was staring down at it, lost in thought. A dim light suddenly appeared a few feet away from the Queen, which caught her attention. The light slowly grew until a figure of a woman with midnight black hair could be seen in it's center. The woman was wearing a golden yellow and black dress. 

"Good-evening Luna." Queen Serenity said without looking up to see who it was.

"Good-evening Your Majesty, how is Earth?" Luna asked.

"Wonderful. "Serenity answered with a smile.

Luna tilted her head, "What is it?"

"The young Princess Serena, she has something about her that I wish to be true, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"This has been on your mind for some time. What is it about this Princess?" Luna asked.

"She has some abilities about her that took me by surprise. Things such as having the power to grow Moon Flowers. She is Stubborn and tempramental, along with free spirited and open-minded."

Luna laughed, "Reminds me of a certain Queen I know, but growing Moon Flowers? Royalty from the Moon Kingdom have only been able to do that with the exception of certain Moonies. It is odd and strange."

"What really gets my heart going is that the moment I saw her, she looked just like my mother, Heaven rest her soul."

"And you look like your mother. I don't want to burst your lovely bubble Your Majesty, but she was taken a long time ago."

The Queen shook her head, tears starting to appear. "I thought that too, but Queen Athena has confided in me also today."

Luna raised a brow, "Also?"

"I told Athena about what happened, and she told me something that saddens me, but also gives me my hope." Luna waited for Queen Serenity to continue. "Princess Serena isn't Athena's full-blodded daughter."

"She isn't!" Luna asked in shock.

Queen Serenity shook her head, "They found her one day, abandoned, and adopted her. Since see was so young, they were able to pass it off as Queen Athena having another child."

Luna's eyes now started to get misty, "Oh Serenity, do you really think it's possible!"

"Yes Luna, I feel that the Silver Crystal has done something to interfere with the plans of that witch."

"Then all is not lost."

There was a knock on the door, which opened at Queen Serenity's comand. In stepped four young women, all around the same age as Princess Serena, each in different colored short skirts.

"Hello Sailors."smiled Luna.

"Hello Girls."

"Queen Serenity, Luna." said the scouts as they bowed their heads.

"Enjoying youelves?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, but maybe a little bit more, if Mars wasn't so risky." said the scout in the orange skirt.

"I'm sorry for doing my job, Venus, which you didn't seem like doing today." retorted Mars, the one in red.

"Yeah, you were to busy gawking at the prince with white hair." Jupiter, the scout in green replied.

"His name is Mensentight." Venus stated.

"It's Malachite." the one in blue corrected.

"Didn't I just say that Mercury?" Venus asked confussed.

"Well, that Nephlite isn't to bad himself." Jupiter added.

Queen Serenity and Luna looked at each other in confusion, and shook their heads. Luna waved bye to Serenity and left along with the light. Queen Serenity got up and walked into her private room, "See you girls at dinner, I'm going to need your help with a task that seems to be difficlt one." and she closed the door on the chattering girls.

* * *

Princess Serena walked into the dinning room well before dinner and plopped herself down in one of the seats. Her long blonde hair fanning out everywhere, including her ice blue dress. A sound behind her made her alert. 

"You have really done it this time Serena." It was Jedite's voice.

"What did I inocently do this time?" she asked.

"Darien is furious with you."

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "You think I really give a damn? He's seeing a hussy, Jedite, and you know it."

Jedite raised his brows in a careless motion, "It's his own damn fault, now what did you say to her."

"What can you think of, because I am runing out of insults. Anything you can give me will help."

"I don't think so, beacause as soon as Darien finds out you got it from me, I am going to get pounded in my sleep."

Serena laughed, I thought you were better then that Jedite. I would have wagered against him for you. But anyways, I called her a Red-Headed Bitch, then I asked Darien if her carpet matched the drapes."

She watched as Jedite's eyes grew wide, "You didn't?"

Serena nodded, "I did. Then I decided to embarras the hell out of Darien before Beryl brushed past me and pissed me off." She could tell Jedite was trying to imaging what she did next. "That's when I called her a fucking slutted whore. She made it worse by calling me prissy."

"In which case you called her a Honkey!" Jedite stated.

"Yes." Serena replied.

Jedite just shook his head, and chuckled, "You don't call people that."

"That I agree on." said a voice from behind the siblings. Jedite turned and froze for a moment. Serena took a mental note to remember it in the future. Jedite got up, followed by Serena. She stayed where she was as Jedite walked up to the mysterious raven-haired beauty in a tube topped dress that was the color of pure rose-red.

"Well hello there gorgeous, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jedite, this is my sister, Princess Serena, and you are...?"

The woman smiled as she held out her hand. "Princess Raye of Mars, one of the four Sailor Scouts who protect Queen Serenity."

Serena's eyes light up at the mention of a Sailor Scout.

"Oooooooooooooooo, Jedite, are you blushing?" came Darien's voice from the other side of the dinning hall. Jedite gave a look that shot dagger's at his brother and clenched a fist behind his back. Serena busted up in laughter. "I think that it's Darien's time for payback, Jed."

"Are you guys about to go at it again?" Malachite asked coming in behind his younger brother with a blonde woman on his arm in an orange that reminded Serena of the sunset.

"Are you another Scout?" Serena asked not caring about her manners.

"Even better, this is Mina, Princess and Scout of Venus. She is the leader, and is Queen Serenity's niece."

"Queen Serenity's niece is a Sailor scout!" Jedite, Darien, and Serena asked in unison.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mina asked.

Serena, Darien, and Jedite all frowned and shrugged.

"Just unexpected, that's all." Jedite stated.

"So Darien, what did you do today?" Malachite asked.

"Get insulted probably." Nephlite answered walking in the same door that Malachite and Mina came through.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhmmmmm, what a hunk."

Serena, jumping in surprise to a voice behind her, turned her head to see a tall woman of about six feet tall, with long brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore a dark green Emerald dress that matched her eyes. "Where did you come from!" she shockingly asked pointing a finger at the girl.

The woman sighed and ignored her. "Your brother is just to hot for his own good." Serena just wrinkled her nose while turning around and walked off. "Whatever,... I'm hungry."

Just as she sat down, King Perseus' arival was anounced, and soon after, both queens came in to dinner, but there were still two people missing. When Zoycite and Amy, the scout from Mercury, joined them, that was when dinner was started. The King and Queen of Earth sat at the head of the table with Queen Serenity sitting next in line. Serena was placed inbetween the scouts on one side of the table, and her brothers at the other. When dinner was over, King Perseus anounced that he had thought it over and agreed that they woutld travel to the moon for a visit. Princess Serena was as happy as could be, but her father also let it be known that it was not decided that she would be a scout yet. That was left up to the sailors to do. They had to show the king what being a scout was all about. Hence, Queen Serenity gave them strict orders to be on their best behavior, and to act like they were diplomats when around the king himself.

* * *

Serena was out in the palace gardens. The sun had already set and the first real star began to show. She sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. Lost in her own thoughts, she kicked at a pebble. When Serena stopped, she looked up at the moon already shining in the night's sky. 

"What's on your mind?" Darien asked. Serena, starteled, looked in the direction the voice came from. He was standing not four feet in front of her, his right hand in his pant's pocket. He looked so relaxed and content, and she was envious of it all.

"How can you do that?" she asked looking him up in the face.

"Do what?"

"Just stand there like there is nothing in the world that can bother you."

Darien shrugged his shoulders, "Casue there isn't."

Serena chocked on a laugh. "You're too full of yourself." she replied and flopped herself down on the cement bench along the walk.

Darien came up to her and sat down next to her. "What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Aren't you always saying 'nothing is something'?"

Serena looked up at the moon. "As much as I want to go there, something's holding me back. I guess it's just ... well because... oh I've always wanted to go there, and now that I can..."

"Your afraid of what it will be like." he finished for her.

"Not exactly, sort of, but not exactly."

Darien looked up at the moon now too. It was half way covered with clouds, and in the breeze he could feel it, a storm was coming and a very large one at that. "You'll enjoy it and given ten minutes, you wont want to come back either. But anyways, lets get inside."

"I don't feel like going in yet." Serena answered looking back at the castle. "I feel something sad tugging at me and the thought of going inside makes it worse."

Darien got up and walked back towards the castle a few feet before stopping and turning back to look at her. "Don't stay out long. You'll get sick from the rain."

* * *

From Queen Serenity's balcony the scouts watched Princess Serena gaze into oblivion. The four sat in their own thoughts wondering on what their Queen had told them tonight had any possibility at all. A big breeze came up and Jupiter closed her eyes. "There is a strong storm coming. One of a high magnitude even by my standards." 

Mars closed her eyes now too, "I sence a presence that dosen't belong, somehting evil in the distance. Queen Serenity will soon no longer be safe here."

Rain started to splatter on the railing. "It's cold for a summer night's rain." Mercury added as she tried to look up at the sky with the rain drops hitting her face.

"At any cost, if what Queen Serenity said is true, then the young princess will not be safe here either. We must keep an eye on her at all times. One of us is to be with her no matter what the reason, untill we know for certain." Venus ordered.

* * *

Serena awoke with a start. She tried, she really did, but she could not sleep with the storm. The thunder was too loud and the lightning too bright. For whatever reason, unknown to her, she feared them. Even over the years she could not grow out of it. Marina had long ago gone to bed, and was fast asleep. Serena figured she would roam the halls and try and calm herself. After about two strikes of lightning and some really bad thunder, she decided that she would go and wake Darien. His company had always calmed her during the storms. Her parents could too, but nothing like him. He had a gift that she had yet to find in anyone else she knew. On her way to his quarters, she thought that she heard footsteps. She walked past another hallway, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Queen Serenity with her back to her. 

"Queen Serenity." she whispered. The queen turned around and came face to face with her.

"Can't sleep dear?" the queen asked. Serena shook her head. "That makes two of us. What's wrong?"

"The storm." The Queen smiled at her response, and Serena felt really calm all of the sudden. SHe looked behind her, and then all around her.

"What are you looking for?" Queen Serenity, obviously curious, asked.

"I was seeing if my brother was up also."

"Does he wander the halls at night too?"

Serena laughed and shook her head, "No, but he usually does after I wake him up to keep my company during the storm."

"Well how about we keep each other company during the storm tonight."

Serena nodded and the two just started walking together. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you up? Are the quarter's given to you not suitable?"

Queen Serenity laughed. "Oh no, like you the storm is what keeps me up."

Serena, now curious, raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

"Certainly, but it's not a fun story."

Serena shrugged. "I have no discontent with sad stories. My curiousity is what has me listening, as much as I would like to hear a happy story, I will just as much sit and listen to a sad one."

Serenity smiled at the princess out of her understanding of the girl. 'Straight foward and honest' is what her mother would have said. "I had a daughter at one point, around the time that you were born. Same color hair and eyes too. I was putting her to sleep one night and leaving the nursery when a sudden storm came out of nowhere. An enemy of mine had produced it. She came and took my little girl from me, but as my husband tried to get her back, he was killed by my enemy when he tried to protect me. I lost my love and my baby that night. I have no idea what happend to the enemy. She has not been heard from since, but my baby, my baby might still be alive. I have a clue to where she may be, but I don't know for certain."

"Why don't you ask then?" Serena questioned.

"As of right now, I have no way of finding out."

"Who is suppose to take over in your place?"

"Sailor Venus, my niece. Her mother is my little sister."

"And what if she ssays no, then who?

"After that, it's anyones guess."

Serena was quiet for a moment. "If I knew that I could handle it, I would do it for you, but I am a Princess of Earth."

Queen Serenity smiled, "Thank-You little one, that is very generous of you, but you don't need to worry. I have a feeling that Venus will stand up to it."

"Only because she's familty, but what did the enemy look like, and what was her name if you don't mind me asking."

"She is a tall evil woman with burning red hair and orange eyes."

"Her name?"

"That my sweet one, is for another time."

The two walked the castle halls untill the storm was over, and when going back to her quarters did Serena realize that Queen Serenity had the same gift as Darien had in calming her. Different, but no the less just the same.

* * *

Please, even if it is really quick and short, leave me some feedback. I would like to know how you all like this story, and if you want, you can rate it for me on your reviews on a scale of 1-10, of course 10 being the highest.And if you can't now, you can always e-mail me. I will answer you back, believe me. Tank-you much!


	5. Something to Hide

Princess Serena bumped into Marina early the next morning just as the sun was coming up. The two decided to go out for a run with their horses before it was time for their duties. A short time later, they could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks as they rounded the trail. The smell of the wet Earth from the previous night's storm reached Serena's nose and she inhaled it and the salty ocean with closed eyes and a deep breath. When she again looked out at the water and the sun's light on the horizon she couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful isn't it Marina?" Serena asked looking at her friend.

"It's gorgeous Milady." Marina replied with a nod. "The weather is just as beautiful, too. It's the spring it is."

A big breeze came into shore with a wave that Serena and Marina had to turn their heads away so the sand would not get in their eyes. When the wind stopped and Serena reopened her eyes, she thought that she saw something move on the cliff behind her where she had spoken to Jedite the day before. She looked up at it for a few minutes before Marina called her name.

"What is it?" her lady-in-waiting asked.

"I just thought that I saw something."

"You think that you see something all the time. It's called 'hallucination', and it is what crazy people do."

Serena turned fast in her saddle to find three of her brothers coming up the trail behind them. Without guessing, she knew the smart comment came from Darien.

"I knew that was you." Serena answered looking right at Darien.

"How?" he asked.

"Two reasons: One, it was a smart ass' comment with your voice and two, Jedite is not with you, so that knocks it down right there." Serena replied.

"You think that Jedite and I are the only ones capable of being smart asses?"

"If you count me, no! But I don't really expect that to come out of Nephlite and Zoycite's mouth."

"Good morning Your Highness'" Marina said trying to stop the bickering she sensed was coming. She pushed a strand of her Strawberry-Blonde hair behind her ear, with her forest green eyes showing the pleasure she got out of the family. Marina had known them most of her life. She was about four years old when she had made friends with Princess Serena. One day, Marina and her parents went to the games the kingdom held every year and that was when she ran off in her own enjoyment and came upon the little princess who was less then a year younger; who had also wondered off on her own. The two played together for hours, before they each realized that their families were worried about where they had gone off too. From then on, Marina and her parents were invited back to the castle whenever they wished. But only a few months later and Marina was left alone due to an illness that was caught by most of the kingdom and her parents. The King and Queen took her under their wing and she was made Princess Serena's lady-in-waiting, in which the two became closer friends then ever.

"Hello Nephlite, Zoycite. How are you this morning?" Serena asked her brothers, playfully ignoring Darien.

"I am doing great. Darien dragged me away from my cooking to go what he called 'hunting', but we haven't gone near any game." Nephlite replied.

"Then the two of them grabbed me from my studies in the library." Zoycite added.

"Hey, if I'm not going to get to do what I want to do on my time off, someone was going to go with me." Nephlite replied.

"Then why didn't you go drag Malachite out of the sitting hall, or Jedite out of bed? I was studying."

"Prince Zoycite, it is actually a good thing that you came out. I was wondering if you found a description of that thing that washed up the last time we were here?"

"What thing?" Nephlite asked.

"Ohh, it was so weird! This clear jelly-like thing was just, just… blah!" Serena answered making a face and turning her horse in the other direction. "Well, I'm not wasting any more time. I'm going for a ride, see you!" she called out as she turned her head back around and left.

Darien looked up at the cliff and then at his sister's back as she rode away. "I guess I'll go make sure she stays out of trouble. Who knows what kind she will get into." And he whipped his horse into a gallop after Serena.

"If she does, I'm going to tell Father it was all your fault!" Nephlite called after him.

Marina looked at Zoycite, "Well, did you find it?"

"Actually I did. It is called a Jellyfish."

Nephlite turned to his younger brother, "A Jelly-who?"

"A Jellyfish. The book said that they are commonly washed upon the shore and most of the time they don't do any harm, but they can sting you if you touch them in the wrong place. The sting can actually cause some burning or itching of the skin." Zoycite informed the two.

"It sounds odd to me. You think you can find another one?" Nephlite asked.

"Let's go look." And Zoycite turned his horse in the opposite direction that Serena and Darien went.

* * *

Serena rode along the shoreline until Darien caught up with her. Instead of stopping, she sped up. Darien wasn't easily persuaded, and he squeezed his legs making his horse, Mid-night, break into a run. When he passed Serena and kept on going, she leaned into Winter, which she affectionately called her mare because of it's pure white coat and mane reminded her of the snow-capped mountains in the cold season. Her brother was soon trailing behind her, and she made the sharp turn around the giant rocks on the sand. Darien on the other hand took an alternate route and went up a hidden trail on the cliffside and followed Serena at a higher altitude. As the trail came back down, Darien took careful aim and at the best opportune moment, he sprung off of Mid-night and on to Winter's back, right behind Serena. Serena turned herself and tried to fight Darien off, but in her struggle with her brother, he slid out of the saddle and took her with him. Winter and Mid-night could be heard galloping away in the distance.

Serena and Darien wrestled into the sand and Serena was able to free herself from Darien and sprit away. But Darien was just a bit quicker, and he tackled her to the ground. They rolled just to the waters edge and stopped out of their exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Serena looked up into her brother's face and began to just stare at those deep blue eyes; deep and blue just like the ocean itself. Then she noticed that he was looking into her eyes as well. She didn't know if it was dizziness due to shortness of breath or what, but his face seemed to be coming closer and closer to her and the funny thing about it was that she found herself lifting her head ever so slightly to met him. A horse neighing nearby brought both back to reality, and the two sprang up as quickly as possible. Two of Queen Serenity's scouts came into view down the beach. Serena could tell that it was Lita and Mina and in their Sailor Scouts clothing. Lita had a hold onto Mid-night's reins.

"Someone loose a horse?" Lita asked.

Darien spoke up, "That would be mine."

"He is a very beautiful horse. I have never seen one as black as this before." Lita said with admiration in her voice.

"I tried to grab hold of the other one, but it wanted nothing to do with me." Mina piped up.

"That's Winter for you. She is like that. A bit stubborn, too." Serena answered.

"And I know just where she gets it." Darien stated.

Serena glared at him and narrowed her eyes. Darien just smiled at her.

* * *

Serena rode Mid-night sidesaddle on the way back to the castle with Darien leading his horse by the reins. Lita had surprisingly stayed behind to talk to Nephlite and Mina was chatting along with Marina paying no heed to the royal siblings. Zoycite had found a way to make it back to his studies with out really being noticed. Darien and Serena on the other hand, chose not to say a word to each other for fear of what happened earlier might be brought up. Every time that Serena caught Darien looking at her or he caught her looking at him, she blushed and turned her head the other way. She knew that he had to be thinking the same thing she was, but she really had no idea.

* * *

To Serena, being Twenty-one sucked! And it sucked big time. Queen Serenity had gone back home to the moon along with the Sailor Scouts. She had become so busy that it was not possible to steal even a minute for herself. At breakfast and lunch, she was rushed through her meals so much, that she was still hungry even an hour after she ate. Serena could not wait for the trip to the moon. She would be able to be free and relax in the way that everyone thought royalty did. She had been so busy lately that she hadn't even thought about the morning with Darien at the beach since it happened. There was one thing though, she didn't have that strange feeling like someone was following her anymore, though it seemed that Sir Artimus followed her around now. The Scouts never gave her a moment's peace either. Everywhere she turned around they were right there. By her side without a word and it was always one or the other. Even when she told them to go and leave her be, they made some excuse to be near. And when she thought that she gave the scouts the slip, Queen Serenity came out of nowhere and tried to stay by her side, and then in which case a scout soon showed up. Serena had soon become suspicious of the scouts. She started thinking that they were the ones following her when she saw Mercury spying on her through the bookshelves in the great library. It was now already after dinner and she was wandering around the halls aimiously. 'What reason do they have to follow me around like that?' she asked herself. 'No, no, no, they weren't following me; I haven't done anything wrong for them to. As if! It's my damn home! How dare they follow me like that!'

"What are you mad at?"

It was Zoycite. She didn't realize that her thoughts were showing on her face. Serena dug into her dress pocket and pulled out the red piece of cloth that she found between her knife and the wall.

"The day Queen Serenity arrived, I felt like I was being followed and I threw my dagger in the direction I came from. Nobody was there, but this is what my dagger caught. I still don't know what it's from." Serena replied.

Zoycite took the cloth from she hand and looked at it a bit closer. He sniffed it once and then quickly a second time. "It belongs to a woman. There is perfume on it, and it smells like something that would belong to a Pyro."

"What Pyro do we know?" Serena asked in wonder.

"Zoycite shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know, but I have an idea of who does. Let's go visit Jedite for a moment, because I have a strong hunch he does."

Jedite opened his door to Zoycite and Serena. He sniffed the air a few times and then looked at Zoycite. "Hey, did the sexy Martian come back for a visit?"

Serena and Zoycite looked at each other questioningly. Then Serena looked at Jedite. "What do you mean?"

"The smell of Mars. That ebony haired babe has such a distinctive smell that you could smell her a mile away." Jedite replied.

"Ahhhh, so you do like her! I knew it!" Serena exclaimed. Jedite finally got pink in the checks. "Oh, when Darien finds out he will have some fun with you!" she teased.

"You're not going to say a word to him about it!" Jedite snapped back.

"Or what! You can't stop me!" Serena grinned her most evil grin in a long while.

"Okay you two, later. Serena remember why we're here?" Zoycite interjected.

Serena shook her head, "No, you told me to come with you, remember?"

Zoycite held the piece of cloth out to Jedite who took it and examined it; he sniffed it once. "Damn, is that where the smell is coming from?" he asked.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" Zoycite asked.

"It smells like Raye's perfume, but it's just a ripped piece of cloth. Though she did mention that her scout outfit was messed up when I asked her why I never saw her in it." Jedite replied.

"What else have you seen her in?" Serena asked out of fun.

"What does it matter? That's personal stuff anyways!" Jedite snapped red-faced.

Serena's eyebrows flew up as fast as lightning and her jaw dropped about an inch in surprise, the smile evident in her face. Zoycite, in his reaction, lifted a brow. Serena stiffed the laugh that was bubbling in her at the situation and with all the strength she could muster grabbed the red cloth out of his hand and walked out of the room. After shutting the door she began her snickering and her walked right passed Malachite and Nephlite without a word as they stared after her in wonder.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank-you for those that continue to read this story. I have only a few reviews, but I also have quite a few hits! Thank-you so much and please always feel free to email me with comments or suggestions! I am always happy to hear from you.

-Fairy Princess Usagi.


	6. Battle to be a Scout, meet Lady Luna

King Perseus walked down the hallway and up to his daughter's door. Before he was able to even knock, the door opened and out ran Serena at full speed and into his chest.

"Oh Papa! I am so sorry, I…I didn't know that you were there." She looked up at him in wonder when he didn't answer and was afraid that he might be mad. In truth he was thinking on how this little girl of his could fight off all five of her brothers and still be able to run into a single person with her face.

"Papa…Papa… Daddy!"

King Perseus snapped out of his deep thoughts, "I have been thinking. If you want to prove to me that you are able to become a Sailor Scout, you must first do battle with me." He stated.

Serena stared up at his face and looked him in the eyes. "What?" she shockingly asked. Serena, as well as everyone else, knew that her father was top of the world when it came to sword fighting. He had won numerous battles and games in his prime and no smart person would face him. His only real rival in the solar system was King Endymion of the Moon Kingdom, and good friends the two were. That was also something everyone knew. Because of the friendship, Darien's middle name was Endymion, but after the King had passed, everyone began calling her brother by his first name, Darien.

"You heard me right young lady." He said trying to sound ruff.

"Well give me just a few minutes to change and I will be out." Serena replied and started to go back into her room.

"No, you are going to battle now."

"Now! In my gown!"

"Yes in your gown. You are not going to fight in man's cloths or a summer dress." and he walked off giving Serena no choice but to grab her own sword and follow him.

* * *

Out in the practice field her father had his sword lying out and ready to go. She cautiously walked up to the tree nearby and tied her sword at her waist. King Perseus picked up his sword and turned around when he noticed what she was doing. 

"All you need is your sword Sweetie." he said, "not your sheath."

"I like to have it with me." She replied while she was putting her hair in a braid.

King Perseus came up behind her, "Well, in that case…"

She didn't get to finish with tying her hair. Serena swung around, countering his silent attack, and successfully pushed him away. She stepped back a few feet and looked at him. "You might have to try a little bit harder than that, Papa."

"You are alert."

"I have to be with five brothers."

"Yes, but are you swift?" he asked signaling to her that she can make the next move.

Serena flew at him with lightning speed. The blows were quick from both sides and countered well by each. Serena was holding her own much longer that her father had thought she would. Honest to God, she was starting to make him break into a serious sweat, but he noticed she was in one herself. King Perseus saw a small window in which he could strike and when he took it, he send her sword flying a few feet away from them and it threw Serena off balance. While she was escaping and trying to regain her footing, Serena's hair slowly fell loose with some strands sticking to the moisture on her face. As she lost her battle with gravity, and when she fell, King Perseus struck, but Serena was quick enough in rolling over. Her father's blow was coming in quickly and she blocked it with the sheath of her sword. After she deflected it, King Perseus stumbled back, and Serena pick her sword up from the ground.

"You have lasted longer than what I had expected." He told her as she picked herself up. He looked her in the eyes and the look she gave back was one of fun and mischief, and he thought for a quick, brief moment he saw his old friend looking at him through her eyes. King Perseus remembered that exact look from him when they were young and adventurous.

Serena was breathing heavily when she answered. "There are two things that you are forgetting Father."

"And what is that?" he asked curiously.

Serena dropped her sword slowly and took a few steps toward him. "For one, you are no longer in you youth, while I am growing into my time. And Secondly, I'm your daughter. What was once your greatest skill, is pasted down to me and now mine."

The comment made him break into a full-hearted laugh. He should have expected something along those lines to come out of her mouth. "You smartness makes me laugh, but you should never drop your guard on an enemy." And he went in for another attack.

Serena was quick in blocking yet again. "Duh Papa, 101 in sword fighting or any type of fighting for that matter. What do you take me for, a blonde." She realized what she was saying just a little too late.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the castle stood Sir Artemis with an unknown guest to everyone but the king and queen of Earth, Lady Luna. The two were looking down at the battle below and watching with amusement. 

"You have taught her very well Artemis." Luna stated. "She is very skilled."

"I can only take half the credit. If what you tell me is true, and she is the moon princess, then she also gets it from her real father, King Endymion. 'Tis actually the only way she can fight him for so long. Her own brothers would have to be two on one to have the king this beat." Artemis replied.

"I see the similarities between the young princess and Her Majesty."

"Well, just a word to the wise, she is catching on to me about watching over her in secret. She's not easy to follow, and I am warning you that while I am gone, she is going to be a handful for you."

"Ah, but you forget, if she is anything like Her Majesty, I have the upper hand by knowing her ways."

"That maybe true, but I've known her all of her life and I still can't figure her out."

Luna smiled brightly and looked him in the eyes. "That is because you are a man."

He took hold of her chin and gazed into her eyes, "Which may be why I can't understand you yet either." He laughed, quickly gave her a kiss, then turned and grabbed his coat. "I should only be gone for a few days. Queen Serenity wanted me to go to Neptune and discuss the new problems with their sister planet in the Cosmo Galaxy. I will see you later."

Lady Luna watched him leave and she turned back to the scene below. She was in time to see it all end.

* * *

King Perseus was getting worn and he knew he had to end the fight soon or his daughter would do it for him. As he was pushing her back with his strength, he put his right leg behind her left one and pulled her feet out from under her. Serena in her shock fell flat on her rear and lost her sword. Propped up on her elbows, she looked for her sheath, which was ten feet from her and before she had a chance, the tip of her father's sword was inches from her own throat. Serena let herself fall to the ground, arms and hair spread about her. 

"You should join me, it feels so good to just lie here." She said.

"Sorry, but Kings don't lie in the grass."

"Oh, you are just as boring as Darien and Jedite!" and she reached up and pulled him down to lie beside her. He was down in the grass before he knew it. His body just went limp.

"Thank-you young lady, but now you are going to have to fetch all five of your brothers to come help me up, because like you said before, I am an old man and you just whipped the hell out of my old bones."

Serena laughed, "Well you needed it, and you demanded it, but next time, I get to be in at least a summer dress. I am so hot!"

"I wanted to see how well you could handle yourself with the weight of your gown, and I must say, you grabbed hold of that sheath fast and I would have never guess to use it as a backup weapon myself."

"Sir Artemis was surprised when I used it for the first time in front of him. Speaking of Sir Artemis. He has that errand to do that Queen Serenity sent him on and it reminds me,… do I have your approval now to join the Sailor Scouts?"

"Approval! Darling, you had it from the beginning, I just didn't want you to go. You are my youngest and I fear for your safety."

"Oh Papa, I have grown up with seven men in my life. I think that I am much better off then any well brought up girl in the kingdom."

King Perseus put his hand on her head and fizzed her hair a bit. "You defiantly are. Just remember this, that I will always love you, no matter what you do, or who you become." **AN: I had accidentally typed defiantly instead of definitely. Then when I did my proofreading, I noticed my mistake, it may be wrong, but I thought that it still had truth to it, so I left it.**

"I love you too Papa." And she rolled to her side and hugged him hard.

"Maybe now is the time that we should try and best father." Malachite said to Nephlite as the two walked up to the father and daughter lying on the ground.

"So you would wait for me to take the most out of him so it would be easy on you?" Serena stated.

"You see, that's the joy of it. He has six children he has to fight off before he can say he won." Malachite replied.

The two soon came into view and they each held out a hand for her to grab a hold of, then they helped her up.

"You boys going to help your old man?" King Perseus asked.

"Men are able to help themselves, while woman are to be treated like they are made of lace." Nephlite answered.

"Your sister is not made of lace." Their father said.

"You are so nice Papa." Serena told him while she put a hand out for him. King Perseus deliberately let his weight go and Serena, still weak, lost her balance and almost fell on top of him when her father helped hold her up and her brothers pulled her away. King Perseus lifted both of his arms and his sons reached down and pulled him up.

* * *

Serena and her brothers were called into the throne room later that afternoon. Apparently their parents had another guest to introduce to them. When they walked in, Serena noticed the tall ebony-haired women with the brightest, golden eyes she had ever seen. The woman's dress was black and yellow and around her neck was a diamond chain necklace with a gold crescent moon attached to it. Serena wondered if Queen Serenity had sent her as some type of ambassador, but she didn't know why the queen would. 

"Ah, my children, this is Lady Luna. Lady Luna, these are my children." And King Perseus introduced them by name. "Lady Luna actually here to talk to you Serena about being a Sailor Scout. She is Queen Serenity's advisor. She is going to talk to you about things that you will need to know when you become a scout."

When Serena was out of the room with Lady Luna, she turned to her and asked, "Why weren't you here when the queen was if you are her advisor?"

Lady Luna looked at the young princess. "I was busy taking care of business on the moon, besides, it wasn't that important that I wasn't here, she had Sir Artemis."

Serena's eyes lit up, "Sir Artemis!"

"Yes, Sir Artemis, he is also an advisor to Her Majesty; along with advisor to the scouts. He may be here on Earth and it's ambassador, but he is first most with the moon."

"How?"

"Well, as you probably already know, your father and the late King Endymion were great friends, but Artemis was in there too. He was younger of course, but he grew up with the two. The three were almost inseparable, and Artemis was actually King Endymion's headman per say. King Endymion was not royal by birth, only by marriage. When the king married Her Majesty, Artemis went with him to the moon. After he passed though, Artemis returned her to help out your father." When Luna finished, Serena had on a smile of mischief. "What is it?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been going on?" Serena asked smiling even more.

Luna finally got her drift and eyed her suspiciously. "What would make you think that?"

"Easy, every time you speak Sir Artemis' name, you get that look of love in your eyes. So, in turn I wanted to know how long it has been going on."

"If you have to know, ever since I first met him. And to tell you a secret, the scouts haven't even picked up on that, but I think that Princess Mina might have, though she has never mentioned it. Now, about your battle today with your father…"

"You saw that?" Serena asked shocked.

"I was watching from Sir Artemis' room before he left."

"Well, tell me about it as we go have some tea in the gardens. Marina is suppose to be there and she would love to meet you."

"Your lady-in-waiting, right?"

"Yes. She is also coming to be a scout."

"I would like to find out what she is like." Luna stated.

"You will see." And the two walked together to the gardens for tea.

* * *

Okay, I want to thank everyone for continuing to read this fic. The hits keep on coming. I do though want to give a 'shout out' to "SweetSerenity001". I was trying to e-mail you and it kept being returned to me so I am thanking you for your review that you left the other day.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	7. The Evil Queen Lives

The room was dark with only a little bit of light just to see where one was going. Over to the side, near a bookcase, stood the figure of a man. Diamond turned around at the sound of a door opening. He saw his sister, Beryl, walking through it. "Have you any new info?" he asked. She did not answer, instead she just walked by. "Mother is furious with you. You have not reported to her in almost four days."

"Hump, what can she do to me? She's locked up in that spell from the queen. It's not my fault that she was stupid in trying to kidnap the heir." Beryl replied. She walked over to her mother's old throne chair and sat down in it as if it was meant for her and only her.

"You were out frolicking with the prince again weren't you?" Diamond demanded.

"It's not of your concern." Beryl answered crossing her legs and tapping her nails on the arm of the chair.

Diamond had his back to her now and he didn't reply. He just grabbed a book off the shelf and walked off through another door, "You keep telling yourself that Princess, then when the time comes, you wont be rewarded." And he was gone.

Beryl flung her head to the side in aggravation. Then she slammed her palms on the arm of the throne and pushed herself up with a violent force. "Damn it all to Hell!"

She entered an even darker room. The only light there was could be seen reflecting off the walls down the long staircase that was in front of her. Beryl lifted her dress and slowly descended the spiraling staircase. When she reached the bottom and stepped off of the last step, two torches light up in the dead center of the room. Between the torches, an image appeared and soon it morphed into a woman that looked like an older version of the young flame-red haired lady. The woman's orange eyes narrowed in on the girl who was now kneeling before her.

"Where have you been?" demanded the woman.

"I have been out gather information for you Mother. I bring news of Queen Serenity."

The woman's eyes now held a curious look in them. "Ohh? What is going on now?"

Beryl looked up at her mother. "A few days ago, Queen Serenity visited the royal family here on Earth. She had the scouts with her, but I don't know the real reason why she was here. But she has now sent Lady Luna to the princess and her lady-in-waiting. She arrived yesterday."

"What is Luna doing here? Where is Artimus?" Beryl's mother asked.

"He has been sent to do the moon queen's bidding on another planet and Lady Luna is her to talk to Her Highness about being a sailor scout, so Prince Darien says."

"Is there reason to doubt that it is true?"

Beryl shook her head, "No, and I did not get a chance to meet the queen to find out what her true motive was to the visit."

"You are only seeing the prince to gather information and nothing else. Do not spend your time lollygagging with him."

"Mother, I was gathering what I know now from him, and in a couple of days, the royal family of Earth is going to the moon."

The evil Queen pondered on this news. "You are to try and find a way to go with the prince. Gather what information you can, but me mindful of the scouts. They will catch on to you if you are not careful, now go, and do not fail me!" and with that, Beryl was gone without another word spoken.

* * *

Serena loved Lady Luna. She was full of all kinds of advice and she had stories to tell of her travels to other planets and galaxies. Her stories differed from Sir Artimus', he told ones of 'negotiations' while she spoke of trials and past battles to learn from. She was like a teacher and even though Serena hated her lessons, she felt a sense of wonder in Lady Luna lessons. Serena realized that Lady Luna had her share of fights and war as Sir Artimus did and Serena spent almost every moment that she could with Lady Luna. She had no idea of how much she was helping Luna out, but it was Luna's plan from the beginning to win the princess over so that she could easily have a watchful eye on her.

Tomorrow was the day that she was going to the moon with her family, and she would begin being a sailor scout, but today, she was giving Lady Luna a tour of the kingdom on horseback. It was a beautiful day, and Luna had agreed with her that they should forget the carriage and take the horses instead. They were now walking along the street and talking about the moonflowers that Serena had grown in the garden. Serena had paused as she caught sight of something across the street and Luna stopped and looked. It was Darien with none other then Beryl. They were laughing as they walked in their own little world.

Luna leaned over to whisper into Serena's ear. "Who is that he's with?" she asked. She noticed the look of death in the princess' eyes and figured that it was somebody she didn't like. Luna could understand why too. There was an air about the woman that just gave you the chills.

"That's Darien's bitch, and she is the worst whore that you ever did see."

"You don't like her?" Luna asked.

"Like her?" Serena hissed the echo, "I despise the very slut she is."

"You know, for a very pretty princess, you don't have a very pretty mouth." Lady Luna stated. Serena didn't give a reply, instead she just looked at Luna and then straightened her shoulders and walked across the street to her brother. She noticed Beryl's back go straight when she spotted the princess. It reminded Serena of a cat with its hair on end getting ready for a fight.

"Hello brother, Bitch."

Darien's face quickly became angry and Beryl's eyes showed pure evil in them. Lady Luna came up behind the young princess, hoping to be introduced to the woman that seemed to hold as much spite as Serena did.

"Hello Lady Luna, this is my girlfriend, Lady…" Darien began to say but was interrupted by Beryl. Luna saw the look in her eyes change and turn to a pure evil grin.

"Oh, so you are Lady Luna. I have heard so much about you. It must be a great thing to be the queen's adviser. It sounds like it would be a hard job to do though. Having to know all of the stuff that is going on in the Universe and having say in what the queen does. I don't know how you do it."

Luna smiled back with a warning smile for Beryl to back down. "It is a handful, but I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't capable." She replied.

"I honestly would like to go to the moon myself. It would be such a grand thing to do." Beryl said.

Luna thought of this girl as a warning sign and knew that Queen Serenity would like to meet this potential foe up close and personal. So what she did next was her duty and the only way to get a head start on finding where the evil queen was at. "Why don't you come with us tomorrow. Queen Serenity would love to meet you."

Serena looked at Lady Luna like she had lost her marbles and Beryl had a look on her face of pure satisfaction. Darien and Beryl walked off and left Luna and Serena to their own entertainment.

"Are you crazy!" Serena asked. "You just invited the very thing that I had hoped to get away from while on the moon."

"You will understand soon enough. There are some ways you have to go to get what you need to get.

* * *

Later that night, Luna had sat down on the couch in the quarters that were given to her while she was staying on Earth. Luna closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. An image of Queen Serenity appeared in front of her.

"What is it Luna? The look on your face says that you don't have happy news." The queen said.

"No I do not. I have met someone today that can lead us to what we want to know. Princess Serena loathes this woman and I could easily see why." Luna answered. She is posing as Prince Darien's girlfriend."

"Who do you think she is?"

"Well, I invited her to the moon with us tomorrow, hoping to be able to get more out of her and for you to meet her one on one, but I believe she may be the Evil One's daughter."

* * *

I am sorry if this chapter is a little short. I am not going to be near a computer till next Thursday (07/21/2005) and I wanted to put a little something up for all of you till then. I hope that you enjoy it and I will talk to you all later. Oh yes! Moonbunny2, your e-mail is on hide, so I was not able to send a thank-you for your review. So thank-you and everyone else that reads the story that I don't communicate with.

P.S. My other story, "Life's Little Surprises" is being worked on. I don't have very many hits on it, but I am going to try and write a few more chapters. So if you read it let me know my e-mail so I can keep it going for you, because I will most likely discontinue it in a few months if I don't get anymore hits.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	8. The Trip to the Moon, Athena Learns

Beryl stormed into the large room that held the evils one's chair. Diamond gazed at his sister as she walked past without noticing him and threw open the door to where their mother was being held. She went down the spiral stairs without any torch or caution to the darkness.

"You have never come this eager to me before, I sense that you have some good news." The evil queen said as her daughter came around the corner.

"Mother, I am going to the moon with the royal family tomorrow. I am to meet 'The Queen of Purity'."

The evil queen's face soon became a wicked smile at the news. "How is this possible?" she asked.

"I was asked by Lady Luna herself, I led her to it, but I am cautious as to how easy it was."

"You will go to the moon and meet the queen. Gather as much information as you can, but remember that they are most likely aware of whom you are. Your looks are much like mine and Lady Luna would not invite someone like you so easily. The scouts may follow you, so watch what you do. You are my daughter and my heir, now go and make me proud." and the evil queen disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Serena was up before anyone else. She hardly got any sleep because she was too excited about the trip. The light from the sun was just starting to show up over the horizon, but it was still quiet and dark out. She figured that she would go and climb the big oak tree that was in the center of the front courtyard. It was her special thinking place. As always, the first branch was a bit high for her, so she took careful aim and jumped straight up. Grabbing hold of the branch, she hoisted herself up and began her climb to the top of the tree. The breeze began to blow softly making the leaves rustle and throw some strands of hair into her face. She was coming up on the main separation of branches and she had to put her back to the trunk to be able to get there. She was half way up.

"That climb is a doozy, is it not?"

Serena was so surprised from the voice that she lost her balance and began to fall out of the tree. A hand quickly reached down and grabbed her wrist.

"Good Lord Serena, if I'd known that would have scared you, I wouldn't have said anything." said the male voice.

Serena looked to see who was up in the tree along with her and who had also saved her from a forty-something footfall. "Well it wouldn't have made a difference Malachite. You would have scared me just sitting there all quiet and waiting. I thought that I was alone." she replied as she came to the top.

Malachite waited till she sat down. "You are up pretty early this morning." he stated.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited to."

"Well, isn't Marina excited? I mean, she isn't here with you. You'd think that she would also be up."

"I agree that I do this too, but Marina sleeps like a log. As excited as she is, she can somehow push it away and sleep peacefully." Serena answered. Malachite nodded and not another word was spoken till the sun was fully showing over the fields and plains. She never knew that she would not be permitted to do this again.

* * *

Serena was in a fowl mood during the whole trip. Lady Luna, Marina, and every now and then a few of her brothers tried to get her out of it, but it was no use they realized. As long as Beryl was there with them, Serena would not be happy.

Lady Luna looked at Serena in front of her; she smiled. "Sir Artimus will be on the moon in two days time. With what I have seen of you and what he has told me, you would like to hear of his new adventure, right?"

Serena looked back at Luna, her anger for Beryl still in her face. "Yes I would actually. I am happy to hear that he will be there."

"You don't look happy to me." Marina stated tugging on a few strands of Serena's long blond hair. Serena slapped her friend's hand away and she then punched her in the arm.

"Stop it!" she ordered.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me!" Marina replied riling Serena's anger even more.

"You'll regret it." Serena growled in return. Marina just laughed in the princess' face, which threw Serena overboard. The princess leap on her lady-in-waiting with such speed that Luna had to stop and think what just happened as the two friends rolled around on the floor. Half for real and half playing, the girls threw punches at each other and pulled the other's hair. Luna looked to the rest the royal family and noted that all they did was just look up for a moment and then go back to what they were doing. She made eye contact with Nephlite and Malachite. Malachite had a laughing grin on his face and Nephlite had one of amusement also.

"They're fine. They do it quite a bit and only half of it is serious." and he went back to his conversation with his brother leaving Luna to wonder why Artimus had never told her of this. 'Did he think it was a joke?' she was going to get him if he did.

* * *

The princess and her lady-in-waiting arrived on the moon with scrapes and bruises. When Queen Serenity saw them for the first time since they arrived, she gave the most curious look to her adviser and confidant. The look she received told her not to even ask. Queen Serenity gave a welcoming hug to the king and queen of Earth, but her eyes had caught sight of the womanly figure behind Prince Darien.

Luna noticed the queen's spine straighten just the same as Serena's did the day before. She was starting to have no doubts now about whom the princess really was.

The red-haired woman walked up to Queen Serenity and bowed low, "Your Majesty, I am very pleased to met you. I am Lady Beryl."

Queen Serenity saw the girl's eyes flash at the statement. "I am pleased to welcome you into our home. I understand that you and Darien have been going out for quite sometime." She noticed the look that Princess Serena had made and held back her smile. Luna was right, Serena loathed the girl, and she bit back the laughter that was starting to bubble in her throat when she realized how much they were alike.

The group finally noticed the Sailor Scouts standing behind the queen. Lady Beryl was introduced to them. Each scout greeted her with a cold stare, and she new exactly why.

Serena nudged Marina in her side, "Hey, first chance we get, run for it. I like the queen and all, but I hate these royal tours. I want to explore on my own." Marina smiled her response. As the queen and Luna led everybody away, the two girls stayed behind and at the first chance they snuck off.

Sailor Venus tapped Queen Serenity on the shoulder. "Aunt Serenity?"

When the queen turned her head to look at her niece, Venus just jabbed her thumb behind her. Queen Serenity looked over her shoulder in time to see Princess Serena and Lady Marina dodge behind a building and out of view. She then looked to Luna who just smiled. Queen Serenity looked straight ahead as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. She then said, "Go. Lady Luna and I have Lady Beryl under control at the moment." With a bow, the scouts quietly left.

Queen Serenity walked into the palace and then turned to her guest and smiled. "King Perseus, Queen Athena. You already know where everything is and where your rooms are at. Unless the children would like to find theirs at the moment, I suggest we eat lunch. You all must be tired." No one had any objections to eating, but the family did not notice that the youngest was gone along with her lady-in-waiting.

In the dinning hall, Queen Serenity, Luna, and the king and queen of Earth spoke amongst themselves while the brothers and Beryl were in their own conversations.

Beryl was looking around the room and at all of the pictures. She noticed one in particular. "Queen Serenity?" she called.

Queen Serenity looked at Lady Beryl, "Yes?"

"Who is that picture of if you don't mind me asking." Beryl replied.

Queen Serenity glanced to the picture on the wall that Beryl was pointing to, everyone else in their curiosity also looked. The picture was of a young girl that seemed about 16 years and had silver hair in a braid pulled over her shoulder, next to the woman was an even younger girl with blonde hair pulled back and she looked around 14. "That is my little sister, Aphrodite, Queen of Venus and I before I had met Lord Endymion."

Queen Athena looked at Queen Serenity, her eyes having something in them, a question perhaps. Queen Serenity could only look back at her and give a silent answer. Queen Athena slowly got up and walked out of the room. Everyone was in wonder as to what happened to the queen of Earth. Queen Serenity excused herself and followed Athena out the door.

Darien looked back at the picture and stared at the girl that was suppose to be Queen Serenity, ruler of the Universe. He knew what his mother was probably thinking. He wasn't sure it he liked it.

* * *

"Athena!" Queen Serenity called down the hall. When the queen stopped, Serenity caught up to her.

"What is the real reason for this trip Serenity?" Athena demanded.

"To get Serena and Marina to become Sailor Scouts." Serenity answered.

"I feel that that is just a cover up for something else. Tell me what it is."

Queen Serenity took in a deep breath and led Athena through a secret door and after a few climbing of stairs they came to Serenity's sitting room. When Athena sat down, Serenity began her explanation. "I really did come to Earth to get the girls as scouts, but while I was there I began to see things in Princess Serena that I saw of myself. Her ability to grow Moon Flowers was the first sign that I had. The second came from you when you told me of how she became your daughter. I didn't want to say anything in fear of being wrong, but I had informed my sailors and Lady Luna of the possibility. I had taken no chances and had at least one scout keep an eye on her if I wasn't near. Before I had left, I informed Sir Artimus of my suspicion and he kept a close eye on her. When I had called him away on business, I sent Lady Luna to watch out for Serena. She was there for recruiting the girls, but the main reason was to watch her."

Athena shook her head, "Do you not think that she is well protected with us?"

Queen Serenity shook her head, "I trust you all protect each other with your very lives, but you have to understand that if she really is my daughter she is in much more grave danger then you can even imagine. 'Tis the real reason to why I could not stay there on Earth very long myself. My enemy resides in hiding on your planet. Lady Luna invited Beryl here not for the reason that she wanted to come, but for the mere fact that she has the same evil energy that my enemy holds. We like to examine any possible threats up close."

"How do you know for sure she is your daughter and that this is not just a coincidence?" Athena asked.

"There is one way which you can tell. The moon symbol. I carry it on my forehead at all times, but my sister and niece can carry it also, it just doesn't show." Athena looked at Serenity confused. "You see, the symbol only appears on them if they have the silver crystal within their hands. Serena on the other hand is not showing it because she has not had a proper introduction to it yet. If I were to give her the crystal to hold, and if she is my daughter, the symbol would appear on her forehead and stay there."

"And she can make it go away through will like you did those few times." Athena added.

"Yes, but it can't be done for very long."

Athena was still a bit uncertain. "But if she is not part of your family, then wont the crystal destroy her?" she asked.

Queen Serenity shook her head again, "Not if I willingly give it to her, or anyone to hold." Athena then nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? If some of the details seem a bit out of whack I am sorry. My mind didn't feel like it was fully here while I wrote this. Moonbunny2, I tried to write you an e-mail, and it came back. E-mail me so I can get the right address please, but if you don't want me to have it just e-mail me and let me know and I wont keep it, also Sweet Serenity001, e-mails sent to you are also being returned. Thank-you all out there for your e-mail input on the story, Moongirlz, Sailor Moon Serenity, Bella Moon, Minako Aiya, and Fiona (from way back in Dec. '04). See ya all next time.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	9. The Truth!

Serena and Marina walked onto a street that held a marketplace, and the girls decided to look around at the little trinkets that were sold along the shops. There were all sorts of things that the two had never seen before and after Marina looked questioningly at a charm made of a white and a black cat with the symbols of the moon, did Serena decide to ask.

"Excuse me sir, but what is this charm suppose to be?" the princess asked.

The man began speaking as he turned, "Ye Majes'y should know da' da' be a charm of…" and he stopped as he caught sight of Serena. "Oh Melady, me thoughts that ye were 'er Majes'y. Saw ye out o' tha' cour'er of me eye me did, and me thinks to meself why ye had blonde hair instead of 'er Majes'y's silver. Ye even sou'ds and looks like 'er too."

Serena and Marina looked at each other quizzically and then Serena looked at the shopkeeper. "No I am Princess Serena of Earth. I am a guest at the Queen's palace. This is my lady-in-waiting Marina."

"Hello." Marina waved.

"Ahh, if da' be tha' case, tha' charm be da' symbols of 'er Majes'y's royal advisors." The man replied.

"You mean Lady Luna and Sir Artimus?" Marina asked. The man nodded.

"I'll take it!" Serena exclaimed. "It is just so pretty." And she gave the man the proper count of money and then some extra just for the hell of it.

"Good 'ay ye highness, good 'ay melady."

Serena was looking at the charm. It was one of the most exquisitely simple things that she has ever seen in a marketplace before. "Isn't it beautiful Marina?"

"It is. But don't you find it weird?" Marina questioned.

"Find what weird?"

"That he thought you were Queen Serenity and then he said that you sound and look like her?"

Serena pondered about it for a moment, "Yeah, it was. But things have been weird around me lately and I just don't know what to think of It." she answered putting the charm on around her neck.

"Well ye sure ma'e 'is 'ay." Marina replied imitating the man. The two giggled like schoolgirls for a moment and then Marina leaned over to whispered in Serena's ear. "Don't look now, but I think that the scouts are following us."

Ignoring the warning, Serena looked anyway. When she turned back around, she said, "Split up and try to dodge them, once we do, let's meet up back here." Marina nodded.

"I think they noticed us Mars." Venus said.

"I think that you should give me a little more credit when it comes to tailing people." Mars replied.

"Mars, you actually need to work on your tailing technique, remember what the princess did to you last time?" Jupiter put in.

"That was just a slip up. They don't have any idea that we are behind… Oh Shit!" Mars yelled as the two girls that they were following split and ran in different directions. Jupiter and Venus started snickering before they went into pursuit.

"Who is going after who!" Mercury called out to the scouts.

"Jupiter and I will take the princess, you and Mars go after the lady-in-waiting. Got it!" Venus ordered.

"Got it!" Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury replied in unison.

Marina ran down the alleyway bypassing carts and buggies in her way as she grabbed things such as barrels of hay and threw it down to block the two scouts after her, but they just leaped over it. After turning a corner, Marina jumped up on some boxes and flung herself onto the roof of someone's house. She looked down and watched as the scouts stopped and looked around for her.

"She vanished." Mars said aloud.

"For someone to vanish so quickly had to have been by a spell, or…" Mercury began to answer.

"Or by roof top." Mars finished and the two looked up to see Marina starting to flee again. Both scouts jumped up onto the roof and chased Marina down.

Marina jumped down into another alley and she had only heard one body drop down from the roof behind her and she wondered where the other scout had to be. She skidded to a halt when Mars jumped down in front of her and she realized that she was now trapped. "What do you think that you are doing?" Marina asked. "I don't like to be followed!" and she went in for a punch on Mars who ducked out of the way. Marina recoiled from missing and she somersaulted out of the way and ended in a back flip fist at her sides.

"Gee Mercury, she readies herself like Jupiter does." Mars said.

"Yes, but I don't think we can predict her moves to be like Jupiter's." replied Mercury.

* * *

Serena had made her way to the outskirts of the marketplace and was working her way around the buildings when she noticed the forest up ahead and she had to smile to herself. She was going to loose them.

"She's heading for the forest." Jupiter stated.

"Sir Artimus had said that she likes to use the trees for cover." Venus answered between breaths.

"I'm on it." Jupiter replied acknowledging the order that she knew was coming. Jupiter sprinted up into the trees just as Venus saw Serena do the same.

Venus stopped in her tracks. She realized that she had not only lost Serena in the trees, but Jupiter as well. It wasn't her thing to follow what she was chasing through the treetops and she hoped the Jupiter hadn't lost the princess either.

Serena leapt to the top of the tree that she was in and looked behind her. For some reason, she had the feeling that she wasn't as safe as she thought she was in the trees, and she felt that she had Sir Artimus to thank for that. Serena decided to start climbing cautiously back down and out of the tree, but she froze when she thought that she heard a twig break not too far from her. She looked out into the distance. 'Damn it.' she thought, 'I know that Jupiter was the one to follow me up in the trees, and she is wearing green and her hair is brown. She'll blend in with the trees. How convenient for her.' After about a minute, Serena started her climbing to the ground again and just as she was about to jump out of the tree to safety, she was tackled from behind and she fell to the ground with the air knocked out of her. She saw that it was indeed Jupiter that had attacked her and wondered why Jupiter started apologizing like she had just sinned. Still trying to catch her breath, she felt Jupiter help her up and heard Venus running up to them.

"Princess, are you all right?" Venus asked Serena, a bit of worry in her voice.

When Serena felt that she could, she pulled her arm out of Jupiter's grasp and then tried to run for it again.

"She doesn't give up." Venus spoke to Jupiter as they started after the princess once more.

"She's probably as stubborn as Raye." Jupiter said.

Serena went running around a corner and full force into some ebony hair woman and squished the woman underneath her. She heard Marina's laughter along with some other's and looked to see Marina standing right in front of her and the rest of the scouts there too. Serena finally looked down, she noticed that she was on Sailor Mars.

"There is no escaping now Princess." Venus said.

"Why are you following me?" Serena asked.

"Because we were told to." Mars replied when she picked herself up. As Mars was bent over dusting herself off, Serena noticed something that immediately stuck out at her.

"What happened to your sailor outfit, Mars?" Serena asked suspiciously. Mars stuttered and Serena then knew. "You were following me at the palace back home weren't you?"

"I was not!" Mars shouted.

"You were too! This belongs to you! It's seems to be that it's a damn shame I missed with my dagger!" Serena shouted back.

"What!" Mars asked in shock.

"You heard me!"

"How dare you say such a thing!" and Mars stuck her tongue out at the princess.

"Because I can!" and Serena did the same.

"You should be thankful that I was watching over you!"

"Thankful! For you!" Serena shook her head, "I don't think so!" and Serena pounced on her and the two started to get into a fight.

"Hey! Let go of my princess!" Marina shouted at the scout in red and the she got in on the fight.

"Don't think that you can just fight a scout like your princess here, but if you want to fight one, come and get it!" Jupiter invited.

"Don't mind if I do!" and Marina started to run at the scout in green.

"That IS enough!"

Mercury and Venus turned their heads as Marina, Mars, Jupiter, and Serena stopped what they were doing. They were covered in dirt and had fistfuls of the other's hair. It was Lady Luna, and angry as ever; the fire in her eyes reminded Serena of a pissed off cat.

"Princess Serena, Her Majesty would like to see you now." Lady Luna informed her.

* * *

After she and Marina cleaned up, Serena walked to the queen's quarters. When she knocked on the door and then entered, she found every single one of her family members and the scouts along with Luna and someone else that she did not know all staring at her. Still holding the door, Serena looked at her mother. "What'd I do?" she asked.

"Princess Serena, this is my little sister and Mina's mother, Aphrodite, Queen of Venus." Queen Serenity told the young princess. Serena bowed her head a bit as one royal to another, and the queen of Venus did the same.

"What is going on?" Serena asked again as she looked at everyone else.

Queen Serenity got up and walked over to Serena, "Serena darling, I would like it if you and your parents would join Luna, my sister, Mina, and I in the next room please."

Serena looked into the queen's eyes, "Okay."

As the seven walked into the other room, Serena turned her head and made eye contact with Marina and she caught the look of worry in her friend's eyes just as the door was shut and the two could no longer see each other. Serena didn't notice what Queen Serenity now held in her hand till her name was called. "Oh my God, it is beautiful." Serena said admiring the beautiful and clear crystal the queen of the moon held in her hand. "What is it?"

Queen Serenity looked into the young princess' eyes, "This is the Silver Crystal."

"The Imperial Silver Crystal?"

Queen Serenity continued, "Hold out your hands."

Serena was a bit hesitant, "But, wont it hurt me?"

"Only if I don't give it willingly. It will not harm you, hold out your hands." Serenity repeated.

Serena did as she was told and the queen gave it to her. The jewel glowed dim at first and then grew brighter. "I can feel its power. It is such a strong weapon." Serena started to feel a little woozy as she felt the power go threw her, and she gave the crystal back to the queen as she stumbled to quickly find a place to sit. After a few breaths to regain herself, Serena looked up at everyone, then to the queen, "Why did you want to show it to me, what is this all about?"

Queen Athena walked to her daughter and knelt before her grabbing hold of her hands. "Serena Sweetie, I have something to tell you. My husband and I are not your real blood parents." she said flat out.

Serena's eyes widened, "What! Then who is!"

"We found you alone one night when you were very young and raised you as our own. We love you dearly Serena, and we meant to tell you but we never thought we would find your real mother so we never said anything to you."

"Who are my parents, and who else knows about this?" Serena demanded.

Queen Athena started to feel really bad. "Your brothers, Sir Artimus, anyone that was close to us."

"Who _are_ my parents?" Serena said once more tears coming to her eyes.

Queen Serenity spoke up, "Queen Aphrodite was here to see what I saw, and to witness it all." Serenity put a finger on Serena's forehead, "This now appears because you have came in contact with the crystal and shows that you truly are my daughter and heir to the throne of the moon kingdom."

Serena stood up in her anger, and ran to a mirror hanging on the wall. There in her reflection she saw the mark of the moon kingdom's royal bloodline; the crescent moon. "No, no, oh no. Why, why did you lie to me?" she demanded.

"It wasn't meant to be like this. We never thought…" King Perseus started to reply, but Serena cut him off.

"I don't believe you did this to me." and Serena ran out of the room. When she saw everybody looking at her, she ran past them and disappeared.

Marina stared after her best friend as she ran out the door. The look on Serena's face told Marina that something was wrong. She turned to look at the queens and king and then ran out to chase after her friend.

* * *

Serena came to a secluded spot out in the palace gardens. The moment she stopped, she broke down in tears. She slumped to the ground in giant sobs. She heard the approach of someone behind her, but Serena didn't bother to look at who it was.

Marina reached out to grab hold of Serena's wrist, but her mistress just yanked it away and ordered her to leave. "Serena, tell me what is wrong, what happened?"

"Please tell me that you didn't know." Serena answered.

"Know what?" Marina asked clueless.

"That I am not a princess of Earth. That Serenity is my real mother. That I was brought up on a lie."

"You're who's daughter!" Marina knelt down behind Serena, "You are my friend, I had no idea that such a thing was true. That is horrible, and I would have told you about something like that if I knew. Oh Serena, I am so, so sorry." Marina started to cry at her friend's distress. She put her arms around Serena and held her tight, pulling the princess close to her.

"They all lied to me, they knew that I wasn't their own. My own brother's even knew and they said nothing." Serena said to her lady-in-waiting and she broke down even more. Marina just held her and rocked back and forth trying to comfort her friend as the two cried together.

* * *

Well, you like? I hope that this chapter will hold you guys over for a while. I don't know when the next one will be up because life isthrowing it all atfor me at the moment, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible and I will try to get the chapters longer, too. There is plenty more to come so stay tuned. 


	10. Forgiving: Allowing Room for Error

Warning: This chapter may be a little out of whack since I have been lost as to where to go next. Please bare with me. Thanks.

* * *

It had been a month or two since Serena had found out that she was the moon princess and future heir to her mother's kingdom. The parents that had raised her had returned to Earth shortly after they all arrived on the moon. Serena tried to refuse to speak to anyone but Marina, but when she was ordered to join in on a conversation by either Luna or her mother, the duty drilled in her head since she was a babe, replied. She especially went out of her way to avoid Darien at all cost. Serena didn't take kindly to him knowing the family secret and keeping it from her when they shared all of their secrets together since they were little. She even tried to forget their secret hiding place in the caves along the beach's shoreline. Serena was starting to warm up to her new cousin though, who would visit her often and try to break the ice. Mina wouldn't have been able to do it without Marina's help. Marina and Mina became friends in a short time and when Mina wasn't around, Marina was constantly talking about the princess from Venus. Mina was surprised however, when she paid a visit to her cousin as princess one night, which she did most of the time. She was shocked when Serena joined in on the conversation she was having with Marina about different planets.

"I miss Earth." Serena stated.

"So do I." Mina replied.

Serena and Marina looked at the princess of Venus quizzically.

"How?" Marina asked.

"His snow-capped mountain hair, misty-gray colored eyes, thunderous height…"Mina couldn't finish when Marina started laughing at her. Serena still didn't get it.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Your cousin doesn't miss Earth, just it's future ruler." Marina explained.

"What, Malachite!" Serena asked. Her question was confirmed when she saw Mina's blush. "Oh my Lord! You like Malachite?" Serena started laughing.

"At least I'm not in love with my own brother." Mina retorted. Serena stopped, a bit confused. It was now Marina's turn to laugh.

"You don't have to be around her that long to figure that out." Marina said.

Serena's face started getting red, "I am not in love with my brother!" she shouted.

Mina started laughing now. "You are too." she stated.

"Actually he's really not her brother, but just the way she gets jealous about him will tell almost anyone that she love's him."

"I grew up with them as my family. Of course I love him."

Marina had a grin on her face, "That's not what I'm talking about. Look at how much you dislike Lady Beryl."

"She's a Bitch!" Serena exclaimed.

"She is a Bitch." Marina and Mina said in unison.

"But you are always wanting his attention." Marina informed her mistress.

"You know that one day at the beach, she and Darien almost kissed." Mina told Marina.

"What!" Marina asked shocked.

"You saw that!"

Serena was on top of her cousin in a flash. Marina was laughing so hard that she wasn't quick enough to help Mina. Mina was able to hold her own for a while until Marina was there to help her. Serena got back into her seat. "This is just between the three of us, got it?" Serena ordered.

Mina had a smile on her face, "Actually, it's four. That is unless Lita told the others."

"What!"

"We'll ask her tomorrow." Marina said grabbing hold of her friend's dress before she could get up and find the princess of Jupiter. "I have an idea." Marina looked at Mina, "You good at scaling?"

* * *

In the dark, the trees cast shadows on the walls of the palace. A slight wind ruffled the leaves and made the shadows move as if they were alive. The breeze felt real, but you could tell it wasn't natural. Serena carefully made her way down the wall from her room. She found herself having a hard time climbing because the structure of the palace was a bit different then the one where she grew up. The light from the cresent Earth was just enough for Serena to see. She stopped for a moment when her cousin came buy her as if climbing down the moon's palace wall was child's play. "You've done this before, haven't you?" Serena stated.

"Multiple times in my life. I've spent a lot of time here." Mina answered.

When Serena, Mina, and Marina were on solid ground, Serena turned to Mina. "Why did you spend a lot of time here?"

"Well, before they found you, I was the only one left in the family that could take over the silver crystal and become the new heir. I never gave a decision about it, but I went ahead and trained just in case. I'm telling you now, it is a lot of work."

"I have some idea." Serena said looking at Marina. Marina smiled her reply.

"Let's get out of here before we are caught. We have to go this way." and Mina led the two girls away from the palace.

* * *

The moon wasa third quarterin the night's sky on the planet Earth. Only a few clouds in the sky added depth to the purple-black ceiling. Serena motioned for Marina and Mina to come forward after everything was clear. The girls were about to go down a secret passage when Marina stopped them.

"Um, Serena, if you don't mind. There is something I need to do. Is that okay with you?" Marina asked.

Serena looked at Mina and then shook her head, "I guess not. Why were are you going?"

Marina didn't answer, instead she just turned and left. Mina tapped Serena on the shoulder, "What was that about?"

Serena had a smile on her face. "I think Marina secretly likes someone."

Serena and Mina came up to the hidden door to Malachite's room. Serena put a finger to her lips to keep Mina quiet. They could tell that there was more than just Malachite in his room and Mina gave Serena a look that asked if she knew who the voices belonged to.

"Malachite, Darien, and Jedite." Serena whispered. The girls each put an ear to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Man, I sure can tell you that things are pretty quiet here without Serena around to argue with."

"What are you talking about Jedite? You are still here so things are not quiet around here."

"Are you calling me loud, Darien?" Jedite asked.

Darien laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh no, I would never do that."

A loud bang was heard and some items being knocked off of a shelf hit the floor. Mina made eye contact with Serena, "I can see where you get your practice with tackling. Are they always like this?" Serena nodded her answer. They then noticed that things got really, really quiet. The girls looked at each other, the wonder of what was happening was in their eyes. Then the door suddenly opened and they both fell to the ground, Mina on top. On her way to the floor, Serena caught a quick glimpse of Darien and Jedite still gabbing the other's neck. Malachite was laughing at the sight.

"Serena, you should be a bit more graceful in what you do." Malachite told her as he knelt down to get a better look at her. "Who is your friend?" he asked as he moved the long blonde hair out of Mina's face. He gave a smile that Mina found enchanting.

"H…hello." she managed to say.

"Mina, get off of me already, you are squishing me!" Serena demanded.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"I wanted to come to Earth for a visit, what does it matter to you?" She replied rudely. She then turned to Malachite, "How did you know that we were there?"

Malachite pointed in the direction of his main door just as she heard someone's voice, "Guilty."

"Marina!" Mina and Serena exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to go see a boy or something like that." Serena said.

"I was, but he wasn't home, so I figured that I would tell them that you were here." smiled Marina.

"Well you are a party pooper." Mina told her.

Malachite held out his hand to Mina, "Want to go for a walk?" he asked her. Mina smiled, a bit red in the face,and gave him her hand and the two walked out of the room and into the main hallway. Jedite looked to Marina and pointed to the door. She nodded her reply and they left. Serena started to turn and leave out the secret passage when Darien called out to her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered not stopping.

"You're not going to stay and talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about." and she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Serena walked out into the courtyard and stopped to look at the moon. It was funny how much it felt familiar, but at the same time it felt like years since she saw it from this view. The longer she stared at it, the more she found that she wanted to cry. Serena soon dropped to her knees, unable to control the tears any longer.

Mina and Malachite were coming up on the courtyard when they heard Serena's sobs. "Serena." Mina whispered as she started to go to her, but Malachite grabbed her arm before she had a chance. Mina had wondered why on Earth he kept her from going to comfort her cousin. Then she noticed what he had. Darien was not far behind and he was walking up to Serena. Malachite pulled Mina into the dark protection of the trees.

Serena heard a sound behind her and turned to find Darien standing but a foot away. "Go away!" she ordered and then stood up to leave. Darien wasn't going to be easily pushed away however, and quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. Serena wasn't ready to give in yet. She tried to tug her arm back, but he didn't budge on his hold. Serena then tried to use her other hand to pry his away, and he ended up catching that one into his grasp, also.

"What is on your mind, Serena?" Darien asked with a little bit of patience.

"I told you before, nothing."

"Serena!" Serena stopped at the harshness of his tone. She looked down, he waited.

"If you must know,…"

"Serena, it's the middle of the night, try to keep it down." Darien whispered.

"I don't give a damn what time it is. It's you! You're what's on my mind!" she yelled.

Darien was taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes you." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't understand. "You kept it from me! You knew and never said a thing. After all the years of our secrets that we shared together, I've told you everything, and you didn't!"

"I never told you for the same reason everybody else didn't."

"Everybody else is not you. I didn't share things with them that I did with you. Don't you get it!" Serena continued starting to cry again. Not wanting him to see her tears, she tried to pull away again. Darien yanked her back and into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew what it would do to you. Look at you. Admit it, it has torn you up. You are one tough girl, but you weren't when we were younger. You can't handle it now, never mind then. I kept it from you because I didn't want to hurt you Serena, and you of all people should know that."

"But it did. It still does…" Serena completely broke down then. Darien tried to sooth her as she let it all out on his vest. He didn't like her this way, and was determined to change it. He realized though that he made the first step to getting her old self back. Darien knew it would take some time, and he was willing to wait. The door he had been waiting for had finally opened a crack and he was going to put his foot in the way. As Mina was too busy watching the scene, Malachite noticed the shadow.

* * *

Her eyes burned like fire. She was determined to stop the princess from being around her Darien. Beryl stormed into the throne room and spotted her brother. "Diamond! There is work for you to do. Come with me to Mother." When Diamond didn't answer, she glared at him with the evil her eyes could possess and he immediately knew to obey otherwise pay the consequences of her wrath.

* * *

A bright flash of lightning, and a loud clash of thunder made Serena jump in her shoes. It wasn't far though because she was still in Darien's embrace. She looked up and saw the clouds looming over them in the sky. Darien moved and put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her along, "Come, let's not get sick from the rain." Darien was too late in his words. A downpour started and soaked them to the bone in a matter of seconds.

Inside, Serena sat in front of the fire, as chilled as could be. The palace was quiet, except from the pounding rain. Even though Darien had gone to fetch some clothes for her and knew he would be back shortly, she was afraid. The storm seemed to get worse and with each lightning strike and the noise it made, Serena flinched deeper and deeper into her seat. When Darien came back, she changed and jumped into his bed. He disappeared for a moment and came back in fresh, dry clothes. Serena was mostly hidden under the covers and he called out to her.

"What is the matter now?" he asked, a smile playing his face.

"The storm, or have you forgotten?"

Darien shook his head, "No I haven't. I just have never seen you hide like that before."

Serena made a face. "Stop laughing at me. You know how I feel about it. Darien didn't stop, but he did lay on top of his covers and put an arm around Serena. He started caressing her long hair.

"Go to sleep Serena. You must be tired."

"You wont leave me until the storm is gone?" she asked.

"Of course I wont. Have I ever?" He didn't receive a response from her, only light breathing that told him that she was already sleeping. He decided he would do the same. His last though was on how much he had miss 'his' Serena.

* * *

Okay peoples, I hoped you like it. It is 3:06 in the morning now and I am dead tired, but I promised that I would have a chapter up soon, and it has been a bit longer than that. Let me know what you think. Oh, yes, Megan Consoer, you gave a review, but your e-mail is not available, so thank-you for the review, and I hope you enjoy it. Everyone, I hope to start getting chapters up every week again soon. Thank-you all for bearing with me on this. 


	11. Plans Are Set in Motion

Dear Readers, I want to appologize for the extremly long wait.It has been a long time and I am truly sorry for it. I have been busy job hopping and had very little time to sit down to write. When I was able to do so, I had the infamous deep announcing voice "_**Writeeeeeerrrrrrrr's Blooccccckkkkk**_". Anyway, without further ado, **CHAPTER 11**, YAY****

Serena awoke the next morning at the sound of the birds. She could tell that the windows were opened and she stretched out with a smile and opened her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She fell out of the bed. "Mama, wha...what are you doing here!"

"I'd like to ask you the same question young lady." Queen Serenity said sternly. She had to straighten her back and thanked the gods that her daughter finally awoke. She had been leaning over her daughter for a good half-hour and her back ached like the devil. Serenity didn't know why she waited for her daughter to wake up. She guessed that the peaceful look on Serena's face made her realize that Serena had no real grasp on the danger that surrounded her. She waited for Serena to get off the floor and then realized that her daughter was wearing ill-fitted men's clothes.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

Serena looked down, "It stormed last night. I got soaked. All my clothes are on the moon, so Darien lent me some of his." she answered.

Serenity raised a brow and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Serena stared at her mother, "What? It's the truth!"

Queen Serenity let out her breath. "Serena, what you did last night..."

Serena cut her off. "…was wrong. I know, I know."

Serenity smiled, "It's not wrong." She waited until Serena looked at her confused, then she continued. "Serena dear, you can come here when you want. I have no problem with it; you grew up with this family. It's just the fact-of-the-matter is, is that you put yourself in danger when you leave the moon. And right now you can't, not until the danger is gone. Our enemy is out there waiting for the right moment to pounce. You leave the moon, it gives them a chance. Understand?"

Serena sighed and looked down, "I guess."

Just then Marina walked in with Serena's dress. She stopped dead in her tracks when she took one look at her friend. "You couldn't have found anything else to wear?" she asked.

Serena narrowed her eyes at her lady-in-waiting's comment.

"Don't look at me like that. I brought you your dress so you can go down to breakfast with the others." Marina said throwing the dress on the bed and then walking out without asking if she needed help or curtsying to them. Marina showed manners and respect to the royals, but not by doing something as common as that, she was to close with them to curtsy. Though she hasn't grow up near Queen Serenity, she didn't feel like it was necessary, and the queen or anyone else for that matter, never corrected her.

Down at breakfast, Serena saw that the other three scouts had come with her mother, and by the look they gave showed her that, princess or not, they were going to give her an earful. The rulers of Earth on the other hand looked overjoyed to see her here. They stood and waited for her to come greet them. Serena didn't hesitate to go over to them and give a great big hug that told them that she missed the parents she had here on Earth. She ended up getting scolded by King Perseus and then Queen Athena justified a bit for what Serena did. In turn, Serena felt like she never left the planet. Over breakfast, it seemed to Serena that nothing really changed. It was the same as always, everyone in their own conversation and chatting about anything and everything. She saw Malachite lean over to Darien and whisper into his ear. Her suspicion started to rise.

"We have to keep an eye on Lady Beryl. She was in the courtyard last night hiding in the shadows. Keep her in your sight whenever possible at all times." Malachite told Darien.

Jedite leaned over to the two, "I saw her also, and so did Marina." Malachite and Darien looked at him.

"You need to choose man, Raye or Marina." Darien said smirking at the look his brother gave him.

"What were the two of you doing out there together?" Malachite asked.

"If you must know, she was telling me about what was going on up there on the moon and stuff." Jedite replied. The look his brothers gave him told him that they weren't buying it. "I'm curious about what is happening up there."

Malachite eyed Serena staring at the three of them. "We need to stop talking. She is suspecting something." he informed them nodding his head slightly in Serena's direction.

Changing the subject, Darien cleared his throat. "How long are you all going to be staying here?" he asked.

"There are some wonderful events going on in a village about five miles from here, I am sure the Sailor Scouts would love to see such a wonderful thing here on Earth, wouldn't they Serena?" Jedite asked winking so only she could see.

Serena's eyes immediately lit up, "On yes, the girls would love it, wouldn't they Marina?" Serena answered picking up on Jedite's thoughts. "Mother, you really wouldn't mind do you? The scouts would love the circus!"

"What's a circus?" Lita asked.

"It's where people called clowns act silly and everyone does amazing and crazy stuff. It's a type of entertainment show. I had always wanted to see one." Amy answered.

"Sounds like something Serena might belong to." Raye said aloud.

All of the royal family of Earth stopped and stared at Raye.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Jedite and I made the mistake of saying that once…" Darien replied breaking off slowly in his sentence. Raye looked at them confused.

Serena was out of her chair and standing next to Raye, hands fisted at her sides. "How dare you say something like that! I do not belong in a circus! You do not even know what a circus is! I'll show you who belongs in a circus, you good for nothing, lousy, pig-headed, small brained, daughter of a ditz!" By the time Serena was done yelling her insults at the Princess of Mars, Raye's eyes were as wide as saucers, her hair had flown out in the opposite direction from Serena, and she then fell over in her chair.

Queen Serenity eyed her daughter. She could tell that Serena knew she disapproved of the behavior previously displayed, but then noticed that it was apparently nothing out of the ordinary. This, she was going to have to change, and she knew that one of her biggest problems was going to be with her hot-tempered daughter, and the other one that belonged to Mars. Serenity thought about it for a moment. She was going to need time to prepare for the upcoming battles that would need to be broken up and spend this time with the king and queen of Earth.

"Okay," the girls seemed to be overjoyed at the answer, "but," that was what stopped them in their tracks, "You must stay with the scouts Serena. You are not to leave their side for the sole purpose of what we spoke of earlier." Serenity saw Serena's shoulders slump as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

A few hours later and Serena was with the Scouts, Marina, and the five princes of Earth at the circus. Serena was surprised to find that many of the subjects near the castle were also at the circus, and most of them stopped to talk with her. She was smiling after a peasant by the name of Cindy had told her something her twins had done recently and the embarrassment it cause her in front of her neighbors, then Serena turned and saw her. The red-head that would make her blood boil with hate. Beryl was talking with Darien, and he was actually laughing! This woman was her enemy and he stood their in conversation like they were life long friends. Serena stormed over to the two of them ready to deliver an earful when Beryl did something that stopped her in her tracks; she actually smiled politely at the princess.

"What are you up to?" Serena demanded of the woman.

"What do you mean?" Beryl asked.

"You are smiling at me as if we are close."

"Serena, where are you manners?" Darien asked.

"What!" Serena was shocked. What did he just say to her?

"Lady Beryl, would you do me the honor of joining me in the circus tent?" Darien asked.

_Did he just ask her out?_ Serena wondered.

Beryl smiled, "Yes I would be delighted, but there are some people I would like you to meet. Ah, here they are, Your highnesses, I would like to introduce you to my family. My mother Rachel, my father Timothy, and my brother Diamond. Everyone, this is Prince Darien of Earth and Princess Serena, future heir to the throne of the universe."

"Charmed." Diamond answered as he kissed Serena's hand.

Serena watched as the man whom Beryl referred to as her brother, take her hand with such gentleness and formally bring his lips to the back of it. He wore a kind-of off white suit with a hint of purple in it. His hair was cut in-between the middle of his neck and shoulders, framing his face just right. When he looked up at her, she saw that his eyes were a shade of purple that almost looked like they were made of amethyst. She made eye contact with him and she knew she was going to like him. There was something about him that screamed his love for the world.

Serena caught the look on Darien's face and watched it as Diamond had asked her to join him during the show. She smiled with a wicked demeanor and then gladly accepted, "Why I would love your company Lord Diamond. Come let us enjoy the show together as you tell me more about yourself." And then they were gone.

After the show had started, Serena sat with Diamond, while Marina sat with Jedite, Raye, Amy, and Zoycite below, Malachite, Mina, Lita, and Nephlite sat above, while Darien and Beryl sat with Rachel and Timothy a few rows higher. Darien looked down every now and again as Diamond said something to make Serena laugh and giggle. They were flirting and he didn't like it. No one else seemed to notice or think anything wrong about it. Only he appeared to find something off about the whole situation. He felt his blood rise when Diamond leaned over and whispered into the moon princess's ear, which made her giggle even more. Well if that was how she was going to play the game, then he would too.

The show was over and everyone started getting up to leave. Serena stayed where she was as she watched everyone with interest. Children didn't want to go, or someone hurrying because they had to go; in more ways then one.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Diamond asked her.

Serena was a bit startled, but she came back to the present moment. Did she enjoy the show? She always did, but this time it was a bit different. This time she was not the princess of the planet, she was the heir to the throne of the moon. She looked at Diamond, "I love the circus, I always will, but it's different now that I don't live here, and I really can't come and see it when I want."

"Well, why don't you invite the show to the moon, you can enjoy it at home again, and let your kingdom see it for the first time." Diamond suggested.

Serena looked at him and smiled, "That is a very good idea. I think that I might do that." She looked at him and smiled even more. "You know Diamond, you seem like such a wonderful person. That you are the type of person who could just embrace life and enjoy it no matter what." She stated.

Diamond looked at her, "Do you mean it?" he asked, surprise in his voice, and then she smiled again, that smile that had already gotten him multiple times today.

"You are defiantly not like your sister." Serena shivered when she said it. Deep down Beryl was a real threat, and he was an above normal person. She wondered if the two were really related.

When everyone was outside, Serena caught the look that Marina sent her. She smiled at he friend, it was going to be fun when they got back to the moon and she couldn't wait.

"Well, I must be going. Will I see you again?" Diamond asked.

Serena looked at him. He was a nice person and very funny; she smiled, "If you want, why don't you come to the moon sometime next week. I would love to have you there."

"I will then. Good-bye." Diamond then left with Beryl and their parents.

When they were back to their pretend home, Diamond caught the look of pure evil glee on Beryl's face. "That was too easy… She is such a trusting person! I can't believe it. Her downfall will be quicker then mother and I had hoped." Beryl laughed to herself. Rachel and Timothy stood behind her. "Oh, by the way, I no longer have any use for you two." And snapping her fingers, their eyes went blank and the two bodies collapsed.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Diamond asked.

Beryl looked at him and started laughing, "Mother should be free in no time flat, and then payback." Her eyes turned the color of the rising sun.

Thank-you to all of you who have sent their feedback to me via e-mails and/or reviews. Just an f.y.i, I am going to go through the chapters one by one and add more details. If you want to be notified when these changes are posted, send me an e-mail and I will let you know when they occur so you can catch up on them and not be lost in future chapters. When sending your e-mails, please fill out the subject line. Also, can I ask that ideas you have of any sort be sent to me? I know how I am going to finish the story, but if you don't want it to end in the next two-three chapters I need some fillers. I don't want to end it yet... sad pouting face I want this story to be great.

To Anni: I didn't forget you. I wanted to put your request in this chapter, but was unable to do so. I thank-you (and everyone) for your patience.

Now on to Chapter 12...!


	12. Lessons Learned

Serena found herself thinking of Diamond more than she thought she thought she would. She found it such a surprise that someone who enjoyed life for what it was, could possibly be related to her enemy. Her mother didn't have much of a liking to Serena's story about Diamond, but she was curious as to how her daughter seemed to act about him. Serena was able to talk her mother into allowing him to come and stay for a few days.

Serena had learned through Sir Artemis that Darien was not a happy camper when he found out about Serena seeing Diamond again. In fact, from what she was told, he was infuriated. At first she felt bad, but when she learned that Beryl was still at his side, she didn't dive a damn what he thought. From what she could see there was nothing wrong with Diamond. He was a nice person and that was that.

Serena decided to go and find Mina since she was aching to cause some mischief and since Marina was on Earth for a few days, she figured she would pull Lita along with her. It was always better with more.

* * *

Marina was talking with Malachite and Zoycite in the family's sitting room. They were waiting for Nephlite, Jedite, and King Persus to join them in their conversation. Marina felt bad for telling her friend that she was just going for a small visit, but she didn't let Serena know that she was actually asked by the queen herself to gather information about the situation with Beryl.

The truth was, she was asked not to let Serena know that Darien was just keeping Beryl close. He really had no desire in her what-so-ever. She was an enemy.

Marina couldn't understand why they couldn't tell Serena. This way she would know Darien's true feelings and she wouldn't get all riled up about it.

"I don't like not telling Serena about this. I don't keep any secrets from her. Especially since the whole start of this." She said referring to Serena not really being a princess of Earth. Marina remembered that day her friend cried her eyes out in her arms. Marina was the only one in the family that didn't know besides her mistress. "What harm will it do?" she asked.

"Well as much as she has a liking to Diamond, Serena will not be so intent on being around him so much if she knew. Also, she might not make such a big deal about Beryl being with Darien and Beryl then may catch on to the whole thing. So we can't take any chances by telling her." Malachite replied.

"What we need to do is gain Diamond's trust. I have a feeling he is being manipulated by Beryl and their mother. Serena was always able to see good, and I see some in him. We just need to help him find his correct path." Zoycite added.

"This is why we should tell her." Marina said. "She will be very good at that." In the middle of Marina's sentence, in walked Jedite and Nephlite along with Sir Artemis. "What are you doing here?" Marina asked of Artemis.

"The king wishes to know what is going on and has asked me to come tonight since he can not." he answered.

"So where are we at?" Jedite asked.

"We were talking about Diamond's position and Marina keeps bringing up telling Serena about all this." Zoycite informed.

"It might be a little late to correct Diamond's path. He has been around them for too long." Nephlite stated.

"I don't believe so. Like Serena says, his view on life is nothing compared to that of Beryl's. I have seen how he acts about life…" Marina was cut off.

"That is just it, 'Acts'. It is not for real." Jedite interrupted.

Marina got a bit annoyed, "I have seen with my own eyes Jedite. It is not an act, not when he isn't around Beryl. Next time you are around him, look into his eyes. They are the window to the soul."

"Calm down Marina, I can see you stand by your belief, but we are here for a discussion, not for disagreement." Sir Artemis interjected.

"I am sorry, but I don't see what Marina and Zoycite do. Diamond is Beryl's brother and he is the son of the very evil that tried to kidnap Serena in the first place. I don't trust him." said Jedite. Nephlite shook his head in agreement at Jedite's point, While Malachite gave no inclination as to where he stood as he looked at Artemis.

Marina shook her head, "I can't do this. I don't know why the queen asked me to. This whole thing just pisses me off. I am going out for some air." and she got up and left the room leaving the guys to come up with ideas on their own. She got a little ways down the hall when she heard her name called and when she glanced behind her to see who it was, she found Sir Artemis walking towards her.

"Yes?" Marina asked when she turned completely around.

"I know that this bothers you quite a bit, but you said a moment ago that you didn't know why Queen Serenity asked this of you. Is that so?" Artemis stopped about a foot from Serena's lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, that is true. What does she plan to accomplish with me here?" Marina asked.

"You want to know why?" Artemis asked, and when she nodded, he continued, "You don't think that Luna would be adviser did you? She is slowly grooming you to take Lady Luna's place. When Serena becomes queen, you will be her advisor. The two of you have know each other for a long time, believe in the same things and trust each other better than anyone else."

"But I thought that I was training to be a scout?" Marina asked a bit confused.

"Yes, you are. Luna was a scout for some time too. Didn't you know that?" Marina shook her head. "It is something that is kept silent, but Luna is very well trained in combat. I didn't know that at first and she kicked my butt when I first went against her. The woman that are closely with the moon family are full of secrets and surprises. I have learned that from experience." Sir Artemis smiled as he thought back to that battle he had with Lady Luna when he first met her.

"You think that I will really be able to do that?"

"If it is one thing that I know that you can do it is that. I have known the two of you since you were really little, and I know that you are more than capable of this. The queen had seen it herself after a few days and had came to me for my opinion."

Marina swallowed as she thought about what Artemis had just told her. She had already advised Serena in many things growing up in the palace on Earth, why wouldn't she be able to do this when her friend takes the throne. "Does anybody else know about this?" she asked.

"Just Lady Luna and Queen Serenity. Serena may be aware, but I don't know for sure." he looked at her for a second. "You ready to come back. You put your points out there already."

Marina nodded, and the two walked back to the room that the princes were patiently waiting in.

* * *

Serena was with Mina and Lita, the three had skipped out on their duties and had snuck off to the cove just outside of the kingdom. They had decided that they were going to go swimming and enjoy themselves, but unknown to them, they were secretly spotted.

Lady Luna was in the middle of her teachings when Amy happened to look out the palace window. She then nudged a sleepy Raye next to her and pointed outside. Raye made an unhappy face and rolled her eyes looking at Amy for her suggestion.

Amy smiled quickly, "Um, Luna?" she called interrupting the ebony haired woman that had her back to them.

Luna stopped her writings and looked to the blue-haired princess. "Yes, what is it?"

"Serena is at it again with Mina and Lita tagging along." Amy replied.

Luna came to the window and looked out to see the three ducking around a building outside the palace walls. Luna took in a deep and weary breath, "I will be right back." and Luna started to turn around and leave.

"No Luna, that's okay. Amy and I can go and get them. We will be right back. You just wait here, okay?" Raye said stopping Luna from going any further.

Luna looked at the girls and decided that she was too tired to go after them and she realized that the young princess had worn her out quicker than her mother ever did. Artemis was right, Serena was a handful. 'You have to remember that she is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion.' he had said. Luna waved her hand giving the girls permission to go and Amy and Raye then left the room.

The three girls had finally reached the cove and Lita started climbing the small boulder that she liked to sun bathe one. "So Serena, When is Diamond suppose to be arriving?" she asked taking off her day dress to reveal her swim suit.

Serena was already out of hers and jumping into the water. When she came back up, she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Later on today, why?"

"I am just a bit concerned that is all. I know who he is related to and how much we have to keep an eyes on him and all, but I don't see him as that much of a threat. I mean, I still watch him, but he, well you know what I mean. You know?" Lita replied.

Serena laughed. "I understand. I know what you are trying to say. I have to keep reminding myself who he really is, but he is soooo much fun when his sister is not around."

"In all honesty, if Beryl and his mother weren't around to influence him, I don't think that he would be able to harm a fly." Mina added before sneaking up behind Lita.

Serena grinned and decided to keep talking non-stop so Mina could do what she had planned for the goddess of thunder and lightning. "Well he is also pretty cute too. And he has charm. He is such a gentleman." Serena continued her talking as Mina got into position. When she reached down to pick up Lita, Lita surprised her by doing a back flip and landing behind Mina. Lita then pushed Mina off of the boulder and into the water that was a few feet below. Serena busted out laughing at her cousin as Lita, who was also laughing stepped back onto the boulder. Then suddenly she felt herself get shoved from behind and then the water surround her body after she belly flopped on to a still recovering Mina. Up on the boulder stood Amy with Raye right behind her. Amy still had her arms out in front of her from pushing Lita over the edge. She had on a devilish grin, one of mischief and triumph.

Raye was laughing so hard that she couldn't catch her breath. "Wow Amy, you are just a bundle of surprises sometimes!" Raye said, and gave Amy a big slap on the back. Amy, suddenly looked up before she flew off the boulder and stayed in mid-air for a moment. Her legs bent and poking out on each side of her, then fell to her doomed fate with the cold water below.

Raye was laughing even harder now. "A… A… Amy, I am so sor… sorry!" I didn't mean t… to do that!" Raye said between laughs.

"Shine, Aqua, Illusion!"

Raye was thrown from the boulder as the icy water hit her in the face. She fell onto her butt, one leg sticking out in the air, twitching. Serena all but drowned in her laughter. If she wasn't in a shallow end, she would have gone under already. "You guys are so bad!" Serena laughed.

Raye finally was able to get up and she joined her friends in the water. "What is with you three? I can't believe you would leave us to rot in our lectures."

"Yes, well, as much as I am for learning, I have to get out once in a while." Amy added.

"Fine, fine. I will drag you two on my next adventure. I just thought you would snitch." Serena replied.

"We all like to get out every now and again. You aren't the only princess here you know." Raye told Serena.

Serena looked at Raye, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you are not the only spoiled brat." Raye replied.

"What?! Why you…!" Serena tried to pounce on Raye, but Raye was quick in getting out of the water. She ran in circles around the rocks with Serena chasing her. Serena decided that she was going to hide on Raye.

Raye had finally realized that Serena had stopped chasing her and that it was quiet in the cove. She then thought to go to the top of the highest rock to take a look and see what was going on down below. No one was there.

Serena tip-toed behind Raye and then pushed the pyro over the side and let her fall into the water. She snickered at her success before she went sailing face first into the water herself. Serena came back up to the surface, "Wha…what happened? Who…?" she stopped when she heard the laughter from up-top the rocks. It was Marina. "What are you doing home already? I thought you had a few more days left?" Serena asked her lady-in-waiting.

"Yeah, well, it ended earlier than I thought it woeful…!" Marina cried as she went head over heals, catching herself on the edge and dangled from the rock above the water. Mina and Amy were snickering when it was Lita's turn to push unsuspecting victims over the side. The girls grabbed hold of Lita's wrist and pulled her down with them, but none of them made a splash. Mina had a hold of Amy's leg, who had a hold of Lita's leg, who had a hold on Marina's leg, who in turn was still holding on to the rock above the water. Serena and Raye looked at each other with a certain gleam in their eyes. The chain their friends created brought Mina only inches from them and the surface of the water. They approached Mina. To pull her down wouldn't be as much fun as getting them all down, so they reached up and started to tickle the bottom of Mina's feet ever so lightly. Mina started to giggle and squirm and the movement she made, made it harder for Marina to hold her grip.

SPLASH!

Marina wasn't able to hold on with the added weight and Mina's movements any longer. "I can't believe you guys! What am I to say when I arrive back at the palace soaked?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Just lay out until you dry off."

Marina made a face, "Fine." she replied and stomped off to the boulder that Lita was originally on at the start of the battle. Then Serena and the other scouts started a water splashing fight between themselves, and their laughing and giggling could be heard at a distance.

Luna looked at Serenity. The queen only looked back and smiled. Each knew what the other was thinking. Serenity thought back to the times when she was young and she and her sister along with Luna, got to enjoy the cove. A small part of Serenity felt bad that she was getting ready to break up the fun, but now was not the time for this type of fun. It would have to wait. Serenity was in the middle of a discussion with some nobles when she just happened to glance up and see Raye and Amy running past her slightly opened door. So when she had a chance, Queen Serenity excused herself and went to find Luna, who wasn't in the least bit shocked at the idea of the two sneaking off to join their friends. Amy, though, was the last she would expect to go off like she did, yet it still was no surprise to her.

The two rounded the corner and paused. Serena had just jumped off the top of the rocks and landed on Amy in the water. All the girls were laughing when suddenly Raye stopped. "Something just grazed my leg and I don't know what it was." she said a bit freaked out.

"Oh Raye, you are imagining things. There is nothing in the water." Lita stated.

"Think what you want, but I know what I felt!"

Marina gazed into the water, her eyes widening a bit as she smiled. Suddenly behind Raye, a dolphin jumped out of the water and over her, and as it dove back under, it tail had smacked Raye in the back of the head, the force sending her into the water. All the girls busted out in laughter once more, and it took all of Serenity and Luna's will power to not join in with their own laughter and amusement. But a second later and Serenity had herself composed again and she crossed her arms and started to stomp her foot. She glared at her daughter, willing her to look her way. Not a second later did Serena catch sight of her mother and Lady Luna.

"Oh, damn." Serena whispered.

At Serena's comment, Mina followed her cousin's gaze and bit her bottom lip. Soon the others followed suit and saw the two women standing not far from the cove glaring at them all.

* * *

Back at the palace, Serena walked alongside Luna, half listening to the teachings that Luna was giving her. They had all got their fill of lectures from what they did earlier and then after lunch, they we separated. Marina was to join the scouts in their training, while Serena was to get one-on-one lessons with Luna and she was reluctant to be there. Serena hadn't gotten much time to train with the girls since she found out who she really was. She was heir to the throne of the universe. It wasn't for her to become a scout anymore. This fact saddened Serena badly. She glanced out the window that she was passing and paused to stare outside. Luna at first didn't notice that the princess stopped until she got to the end of the hallway and received no answer to her question.

Serena has just planned to look out the window into the grounds below. She wasn't expecting to see Marina and the scouts training. She longed to be out there with them. Serena was unaware that Luna was back at her side.

"Daydreaming will not run this kingdom." Luna stated.

Serena took in a deep breath. "I just miss being able to do that. I had my lectures and lessons on earth, yes, but I'm not used to the demands here."

"Maybe a break then? I have a small matter that I must talk to the queen about and she is going to be free for a little bit soon, so I must catch her shortly." Serena nodded. Then Luna added, "And don't go sneaking off either. I will be back momentarily." And Luna left.

'_Hump_,' Serena thought, '_so will I_.'

* * *

Luna entered the queens chambers. At the sound of someone in the main room, Queen Serenity looked up from her ledger. There was a knock on the open door and she saw Luna walking in.

"What has she done now?" Queen Serenity asked a bit wearily. In the short time that her daughter had been back, Serenity saw how free spirited her little girl could be.

"It is more like what she is going to do." Luna answered, and at the queen's questioning gaze, she continued. "I saw that look in her eye a moment ago. And I recognized it from many times before."

"Has she given it that much already?" the queen asked.

"No." Luna answered, "I recognized it from you."

The queen looked shocked, "Me?"

"Yes you. I've seen that look of thought, planning and scheming from you all our lives. I do not mistake it." Luna stated.

"What do you have planned already?" Serenity asked also seeing a small gleam of mischief in her friends eye.

"To teach her a lesson." Luna said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Serena was walking up to the group when Jupiter spotted her. The scouts were all in uniform and Marina was in a similar type of outfit; one of just basic colors until she was given her own special scout uniform. Though not a princess, it was agreed that she would take Serena's place as scout from Earth and represent that planet.

"Did you sneak away from Luna again?" Jupiter asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Not exactly. Luna said she had to speak to mother about something, so while she was gone, I came out here." the princess replied.

"Alright then. Let us get started." said Mars. "Who will go against her first?"

Mercury took a step forward, "I will." and she took a spear from the pile of weapons that were laid out nearby. "I choose this as my weapon."

"Finally, a change up in weapons." Venus commented. "Sword on sword gets pretty boring after a while."

Serena and Mercury got within four feet of each other and took their stance, waiting for the signal from one of the girls to start. Once it was given, Mercury went on the defense and Serena went on the offence. After a few blows from Serena, Mercury decided to change it up and when she sent Serena's attack off, she went in herself. The princess was quick in blocking her. And when Mercury came in at the other side, this made it hard for the princess to recover and her sword fell. Since Serena was close to the other weapons, she grabbed a spear also and attacked back.

Mars looked at Marina and then the two went in on the battle. Mars joined Mercury, while Marina went to fight along side of the princess. All were equally matched, and to trip things up, Venus and Jupiter each agreed to fight on Mercury and Mars' side against Serena and Marina. They would see how well the two could fend for themselves. And since they all already knew each others moves, it would be a work out.

* * *

Darien was hoping to be able to catch Serena as soon as he arrived on the Moon before Beryl and Diamond showed up. After he found out that she had once again snuck off, he was going to explore the palace grounds some more when he had caught sight of the battle below. He leaned on the railing with Sir Artemis, Malachite and Nephlite along side of him. He hardly got to see Serena fight and found some enjoyment in the whole thing.

"How much did you teach them Artemis?" Darien asked looking at his mentor.

Artemis smiled as he saw four scouts going together against the princess and her lady-in-waiting. "As much as I could. She learns quick and picks up fast on who and what is around her. She also had the ability to just watch someone for a minute or two and be able to see how they fought. Which put you guys and her father at a disadvantage when she did fight you. She already knew what your style was."

They watched as Jupiter went in behind Serena for an attack, when Marina put the pike she had in front of her and tried to pull her back with the weapon at Jupiter's throat. Jupiter placed one of her hands on each side of the pike that was at the base of her neck, slightly leaned back and then with all her might pulled forward and flipped Marina over herself and onto her back and had the pike at Marina's throat. Marina was up on her elbows and eying Jupiter, realizing that she was beaten.

"She gets hotter by the minute." Nephlite stated not taking his eyes off of the scout in green.

"Did that just turn you on?" Malachite asked his brother laughing.

Nephlite grinned, "Maybe just a little."

It was Darien's turn to smile when they saw Serena grab hold of the original spear that Jupiter had and fend off not only Mercury and Mars by swinging the spear to send them away, but continued the movement bringing it behind Jupiter's feet and taking her legs out from under her, sending Jupiter flat on her back.

"Yikes. That was unexpected." Darien commented.

"Yeah, it hurt the first time she did it to me." Artemis informed them. Darien and the other chuckled and then saw Serena freeze dead in her tracks. They all turned their heads to see what she had spotted and saw Luna walking up to them.

"What in the world?" Malachite asked.

Artemis' smile widened, "You boys have much to learn about this place. Watch and learn."

"Did I not tell you to stay put?" Luna asked. Her eyes, Serena noticed, a very dark purple.

"I know from experience that when it comes to royalty, there is no such thing as small talk. You would have taken longer than you meant. I had to keep myself busy. I figured I would practice some fighting and maybe learn some new things." Serena replied.

Luna looked her square dead in the eye. "You want to learn?" she asked while she pulled a pike out of it's holding place. "Alright, let's learn."

Serena stared at her a moment a bit confused and biting her lower lip, "You want to fight?"

"Yes Princess. You and me. You go into these fights with people you have already seen in battle, so you know, somewhat, of their tactics. But what of someone you never saw fight before? How do you know what to expect then?" And at the end of her sentence, Luna lunged at Serena with the pike.

Serena was a bit surprised at how quick Luna came at her, but she was able to block her. Serena soon found out unlike most of the people she had gone against, Luna was not afraid to be aggressive. This didn't give Serena much of a chance to fight back, only protect herself. But Serena had been taught that if you wait a bit, the aggressor will have to eventually slow their attack, so she waited.

Luna was not slowing down in the least bit, and Serena was unsure of how long she could fend her teacher off. She blocked one blow after another and still saw no opening. Serena realized that she would have to make one. The scouts have not said anything and none of them intervened and she figured that they knew something she didn't. Serena had sensed someone behind her, but had lost track of her surroundings and didn't know who it was, so she threw Luna off and turned to meet the other opponent. She was shocked and a little caught off guard to find Queen Serenity coming at her with a sword. Serena blocked it, but then after a few bouts, Serenity almost easily threw her daughter off balance and Luna was about to come in for a strike at the same time. Serena was able to stop Luna, but not her mother. When the bout didn't come from behind, she quickly glance behind her to see that Venus had stepped in and blocked the queen.

"Venus what are you doing?" Serenity demanded as she continued to fight of the scout.

Venus finished the defense and went in for her own strike. "My job! Protecting my cousin and princess by evening the odds." Luna is still on the offense with the Princess Serena.

"You are to stay out of this Mina." Queen Serenity ordered.

Venus ignored her aunt. "I can not do that. She is at an unfair advantage with two on one."

"Battles and the enemy are never fair. She needs to learn that she is not invincible and that she will not always know how the enemy fights." Luna replied.

"They don't know that I can fight." Serena stated.

"And what of when you get cornered or out numbered?" Serenity asked.

"She wont get in that position. We scouts are at her side." Venus answered.

"And what of the times when she sneaks off on her own. Who will be there to protect her then?" demanded Queen Serenity.

At this statement, Serena stopped fighting and stared at her mother as the realization of what she said hit her. Luna began to come in with a blow, but she was stopped once again. This time by Marina.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Marina asked.

Serena realized that in that small moment that she had stopped fighting, that the scouts had formed a protective ring around her as they fought off Luna and Serenity.

Serena, sword still in hand, but pointing to the ground, hung her head and replied, "She's right. I never realized how much danger I put myself into when I sneak off on my own. I am used to having so much freedom being just a princess of Earth, but here I am in a place where that luxury no longer is mine and that my life is always threatened." Serena closed her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. I am so sorry for being so foolish, selfish, and reckless. I was never aware of what was really there."

Serenity stopped her advances and when Venus and Mercury parted just a bit, she passed them to get to her daughter. When she reached Serena, Serenity took hold of the princess and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Serena was trying desperately not to cry. She felt her mother place a hand on her head and pull her even closer.

"I know that you need to adjust to the change. It is a bit hard. You spent years being groomed as a princess that had pretty much all the freedom she wanted and went to one that is suppose to be watched like a hawk. I don't expect you to switch from one to the other over night, but I do expect you to have someone with you at all times no matter where you go. At least one of the scouts has to shadow you at all times when you are not in your rooms. Marina has to be fully trained first, so at the moment, it has to be either Venus, Mercury, Mars, or Jupiter. And," Serenity paused to tilt Serena's face up to hers, "When the prince's are here, you can be with them without the scouts. Understand?" Serena silently nodded her head yes in agreement.

"Good. I see now that you, even the girls, have learned a lesson here. Don't any of you forget it." Serenity said looking at the girls.

Luna spoke up. "The time is nearing to when our guest will arrive. We must go ahead and finish getting ready."

Off, still un-noticed on the railing, Malachite, Nephlite, and Darien stared at Sir Artemis. "You were aware that Queen Serenity and Lady Luna could fight like that?" Nephlite asked. Artemis only smiled and walked off to go and meet Lady Luna leaving the three princes to what thoughts were going through their minds. He knew that they too had learned a lesson in underestimating others.

* * *

Serena and Mina were in Serena's rooms as the moon princess finished changing. They had soon learned that the royal family of Earth had already arrived, and the two cousins were going off shortly to greet them. Mina was helping her cousin by brushing her hair and when she finished, the two left the room. They were walking down the hallway when Serena grabbed at her stomach.

Venus looked at her a bit concerned, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. My stomach just hurts a bit and is cramping, that is all." Serena answered.

Mina watched as her cousin's face changed from discomfort to a smile with a happy sigh. A second later and Mina's face twisted.

"Oh God! Serena, did you just fart?!"

Serena grins and nods. "Yeah.

"Ewww." Mina said grossed out at the smell. When she caught another whiff of the stench. "How can you produce something so foul?!"

Serena shrugs, "I don't know. It's not very hard, but how about this?" Serena let out a loud belch. In reply, Mina laughs and then joins in on the burping. Each time they give one louder then the last. Mina ended up sucking in so much air that she herself produced a fart. Both girls start giggling and then Serena lets one out as she is laughing. Mina starts to laugh even harder, and as she does, she snorts. With laugh, came more snorts which made them laugh even more and Mina could not stop the chain she started. Serena though, when she was laughing, kept popping farts out one right after the other and Mina hearing them, laughed uncontrollably now and was snorting like a pig.

"I am surprised that our dresses aren't flowing out behind us at the farts. Just flapping away in the wind." Serena made a face. "That one bubbled up."

Mina stared at her, "What?! I didn't need to know that?"

"Why?" Serena belched.

"Because." Mina belched back. "Have you ever done this with the princes?"

"I have done it multiple times with them. They are boys after all. I can tell you that with them, it isn't the wind flowing through their capes. " Serena answered. "I have heard them fart in their sleep before walking by their rooms in the middle of the night. I wonder if that is why their sheets get all messed up by morning. Being pushed up into the air with each fart and then falling slowly off the bed."

Mina let out another fart and the two started laughing again at both the farting and their conversation. This caused them to fart some more and eventually get the hic-ups. Suddenly they feel a hard smack on the back of their heads and when they looked up, they saw both their mothers staring down at them, not happy one bit.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Queen Aphrodite scolded them.

"That is no way for princesses to act." Queen Serenity added. "You two have been brought up better than that."

Serena and Mina bit their lip and looked at each other. They then started laughing uncontrollably again at the whole situation they were in. They knew that it was disrespectful to laugh in their mother's faces, but it couldn't be helped. At the queen's annoyed looks, the two princesses laughed even more. They were trying hard to stop their giggling.

"I am sorry." Serena said trying to put on a straight face and failed miserably at the sound of the snicker escaping Mina's lips. What made it worst was the sound it had made. She saw her cousin bring a hand to her mouth and tried desperately to hide it. Serena on the other hand bit down hard on her lip and managed to slow her laughs, but the gleam was still in her eyes, as was Mina's. They both knew that they would never hear the end of this.

* * *

Okay all, what did you think? I hope you like it. I have spent my past two days off trying to get this all together for you and I have to be to work in four hours so I am honestly tired. Those of you that got my e-mail about two weeks ago know a bit about what has happened. I was trying to get the file but really had no way of getting it to my laptop, so I just printed the chapter out and rewrote it to the laptop. I ended up adding so much more stuff to it. I brainstormed badly; in a good way. Because it is late, I didn't proof-read this chapter, so if anything is messed up or you get a bit confussed, e-mail me and I will let you know and if I did goof somewhere, I will fix it. You guys can find me on MySpace too if you like. And I figured that I would give you all a small teaser for the next chapter, so read on...

'Serena!' Darien thought to himself and without a word, he ran for the gardens, his brothers and the scouts weren't far behind him. They split up to find the princess, each calling out her name.

Darien finally came out to the fountain and looked around. Malachite came up behind him, shaking his head that they found no sign of her. She was nowhere in the gardens. darien looked down and saw something gleaming in the gravel. It was Serena's cat charm necklace. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that the chain was broken. It was then, as he closed his fist around the necklace, that he realized that they had her.

Hee hee, Teasers, go to love them! Please review. I loveto get 'em, and who doesn't?


	13. Those That Are Close Can Still Surprise!

I am terribly sorry all, but I will not be having that little so called cliffhanger I mentioned in the last chapter. It is coming and is around the corner, but I can't have it up by tonight. It is there, I have my "A" and my "C", but I need my "B" if you guys know what I mean. This chapter right now is alreay 7,829 words and I had to actually cut it in half, so when ch. 14 gets up it was originally part of this chapter, so I guess that you could say that this is part one of two. So giving you fair warning, this chapter may seem to just end, please bear with me on this. Thanks muches.

* * *

Earth's Princess Chapter 13- "Those That Are Close Can Still Surprise You."

Serena and Mina, after receiving an earful, hurried off to the guest rooms as fast as they could. When they arrived, both girls busted into the room. Across from them was only one person, and his back was to them. The prince turned his head to look over the seat he was in and smiled when he saw the two cousins. Mina grinned in return.

Serena scanned the room, "Where is everybody Malachite?" she asked.

Malachite stood and walked over to them. "They all went their separate ways. Mother is with Luna and Queen Aphrodite. Father went with Sir Artemis. The others went to find the princesses individually." he replied noticing that Mina never blinked or took her eyes off of him the entire time she laid them on him. Holding out his hand to her, she placed it in his and Malachite led her away, ruffling Serena's hair as he walked by. Serena lowered her head a bit, nose scrunched up, then she smiled. She had not realized that she would miss something that irritated her so much. It was something they always did to her when she was growing up. It first started out as teasing, but then turned into a loving gesture.

Serena looked around the room one more time and sighed. She turned to run out of there and into the hall, but ran into something solid. '_Funny_' she thought, '_I don't remember him shutting the door._' Serena looked in front of her to see a deep blue chest lined in silver directly in front of her.

"Still don't know to watch where you are going Odango Atama?" asked a deep voice.

Before she looked up, Serena realized how sexy the voice sounded, and wondered if her guess at who it was was right. Yup, she guess right. Serena pushed away from him. "I do watch where I am going. It is your fault that I bumped into you. You were right behind me." she retorted.

"Okay, well what about not acting like the princess you are suppose to be?" Darien asked.

Serena, though she had backed away two feet, still had to tilt her head up to look at him. She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I wonder what Malachite would think if I told him how you and Mina acted in the hallway earlier. Farting and Burping like it was nothing wrong." Darien shook his head then, "And then, the two of you, laughing in your mothers faces as you are both being scolded." he answered putting a fake disapproving tone in his voice.

Serena's jaw dropped, "You didn't?"

He smiled, "Oh yes I did, saw the whole thing."

Serena swung her arm and smacked his by the shoulder with her fist. "Don't you dare tell Malachite about that. He doesn't need you so spoil what her thinks of Mina." she ordered.

Darien laughed. "I don't need to. He will figure out that you two are peas in a pod on his own, one way or another. If he hasn't already." That, Serena thought, deserved him another smack in the arm in which he only laughed harder. Serena narrowed her eyes at him and she was just about to give him another hit when he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her a bit closer, letting his arm rest at his side, still holding her within his grasp.

"I never noticed how much of a temper you have. I guess that is because I have been away from you for a while and now that you are near again, I notice it more than ever. Now, I want to see this Garden that I hear so much about." and he turned pulling her along with him.

They walked down the hall a moment or two, when Darien stopped for a second, and then made a turn to his left, Serena tried to dig her heels in the tile on the floor to stop him. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To the gardens." he replied. "Did you not hear me mention that earlier?" Darien asked.

Serena was still trying to get him to stop, "Yes, but… Will you let go of me already?" when he didn't reply, she continued, "Darien! You are going the wrong way!"

Darien stopped and released her. "I am?" he asked a bit surprised.

Serena rubbed her wrist a bit, and sighed, "Yes. That way is the guest gardens. The ones you are talking about are this way." She said throwing her thumb over her shoulder to show him.

Darien looked past her to a window down the hall and saw a garden in the distance. "Oh." was all he said. Serena rolled her eyes and took hold of his hand, leading him in the right direction.

Once outside, Darien was in a bit of aw. He had seen his share of royal gardens, but none like this. It was a place of majestic tranquility. The entranceway was an arch made of Wisteria and weaving in and out of it were morning glories the color of pure blue with a yellowish-white tint in the middle. The morning glories were wrapped around a fence that was now hidden by the flowers and it went out from both sides of the arch. Up ahead through the archway, was a small footbridge and a pond on both sides with a stream connecting the two. The stream was flowing peacefully underneath the footbridge with only a slight trickle over the pebbles that made up its bed. When they crossed the bridge and followed the curve of the path, weeping willows started to show their branches and soon came into full view. They were enormously lined along the path and stream until they reached the pond.

There was a bench nearby under one of the giant willows, and when Darien started to head towards it, Serena looped her arm in his and pulled him the other way. "They are nice, yes, but the gem to the garden is this way." Darien said not a word and allowed her to lead him further into the garden. She wound them through a small maze that was made for relaxation, not to loose it's wonderer. When they came to the middle of the maze, there was a clearing not small, but not very large either, and the only way out was the way they came in. In the center was an elegant fountain. Beautiful but quiet. Though this caught Darien's eye, it was not this that amazed him. No, it was the overflowing Moon Flowers surrounding them. They made a small ceiling overhead, but did not block out the light, only allowing rays of sunshine through. He had seen the moon flowers that Serena had grown on Earth, and though he thought they were beautiful then, he knew now how wonderful they really could be. In the past he had been told that if there was any possibility that these flowers grew somewhere else, they would only bloom at night when the moon was out, but on the moon, they were open at all times of the day.

Serena stopped in front of the fountain and ran her hand lightly through the water. When she brought her hand back up, she came around to face Darien slowly pulling her arm away from his and looked at him. She stared up at his face, watching the amazement in his eyes. "So?" she slowly asked.

Darien looked down at her. She was looking at him a different way then she normally did. In fact, the look she gave reminded him of the one she had that day at the beach. "It's lovely, but it is not the gem in this garden at the moment."

"This place has always been the gem in this garden." Serena corrected.

Darien shook his head, "Only when you are not in it." he replied. Serena was a little shocked at the comment and he saw the surprise in her face. "You know Serena, I have something that I need to tell you."

"You do?" She asked almost on a whisper.

"But first, I need to know how you really feel about Diamond."

At the mention of Diamond's name, it all came back to her. His anger at her for being around him, and that he spent most of his time flirting with that whore. He saw the anger in her eyes surface in a snap. She backed away from him.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked. "Diamond is a nice guy. He is polite and is a lot of fun to be around."

"Serena, he is Beryl's brother." Darien answered.

"So. I'll tell you the same thing I have told everyone else. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer?' besides, I don't believe him to be a threat, and you are one to talk. You spend almost every waking moment with that Bitch of a Whore. Who are you to say anything to me?" She started to turn and storm away, but he wasn't going to let her. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back around and towards him. Before Serena knew what was going on, Darien leaned forward and kissed her, never releasing his grip. When he finally ended the kiss, Serena tried to step backwards, but stepped on the hem of her dress instead. She started to loose her balance when Darien reached his hand to her back to steady her with lightning speed. Serena was still in a dazed shock and she looked at him as if he were some stranger. She had received her share of stolen kisses by the princes that she had seen in the past, but never experienced one like this before. She had never imagined that a kiss would be like that, and deep down she wanted more, but was unsure of how to get it. Serena looked up at Darien. He was looking at her a bit worried. She smiled and then came close to him. Looking him in the eye, her smile widened as he wrapped an arm around her back and brought the other one up to her head. He placed his hand at the top of her neck and pulled her closer as they began to kiss again. After a moment or so, he broke the kiss, and Darien placed his forehead against hers.

"Serena." he whispered. At her muffled reply, he continued, "Listen to me for a minute please." Without moving, she brought her eyes up to meet his. "I don't care for Beryl in the least bit. I have no desire in her. For reasons that I can not say I have to be around her constantly. I just ask that you trust me. Please." he pleaded still in a whisper.

Serena continued to look in his eyes. There she saw the truth. As much as she hated the idea of him being with her, Serena decided that she would trust him. In the past, always in the end, he had never let her down before. Why would he start now? "Diamond is a friend to me. I see good in him. I believe he has a good heart, and I wish that you could see that too. You should go with him on an outing tomorrow to get to know him better. Do it for me." she added when his eyes began to tell her that he didn't agree with her suggestion. "And take Nephlite and Jedite with you when you go. This way they can see what I see." When Darien's eyes sent a question to her, she continued, "You don't think that Marina and Sir Artemis didn't report to me what those two think, did you?" She asked. "And besides, Marina is to be my adviser when I become queen. She is going to tell me." As they started to pull apart, Serena began to walk out of the maze when she stopped and turned back to the prince. "See if you can take Malachite also. He seems to be a bit undecided."

Darien knew of the conversation that took place on Earth earlier in the day. He knew how Marina acted at the meeting and that Marina told Serena everything, and he wondered if she told the princess the truth on what was really going on. Then he thought better of it when he remembered the way Serena acted about him being with Beryl a few moments ago. She was the type of person that would understand such a thing and wouldn't cause a fuse about it.

When she saw them together, she got mad, when they kissed what seemed passionately, she got pissed, but then when she heard him say that he had no desire for her, she grew furious. Beryl's orange eyes glowed wickedly with hatred. The moon princess was going to pay severely, she was going to see personally to that. When she saw the princess start to walk her way, Beryl turned and fled, less she be caught eavesdropping.

* * *

Darien opened the door to the room that was to serve as his family's main chambers and walked in. None of his brothers were there, and neither was Sir Artemis, but his father was. He walked in with a deep breath. Darien was still trying to get past what had happened in the garden. His original plan was to just tell her how he felt, but the moment she got all riled up, he couldn't help himself. He just grabbed her and did what his instinct told him to and that was to kiss her.

"Son?"

At the sound of his father's voice, Darien's head came up aware that he somehow started pacing. His father looked at him a bit of concern in his eyes. Darien stopped his pacing and looked at him. The king only looked back. After about a minute or two, did Perseus speak up.

"Is something the matter? You look a bit bothered." he asked.

Darien shook his head and turned away, but the king knew his son well. Perseus got up out of his chair and walked over to Darien. When he reached the prince, the king said matter-of-factly, "Don't give me silence like that. I know that there is something on your mind and it is bothering you somewhat. It is in your eyes as plain as day."

Darien turned his head to look at his father. He didn't know how, but his father could see right through him. He looked away again and then answered, "I am troubled father about some feelings that I have and I am unsure of how to go about them."

King Perseus nodded. "Princess Serenity no doubt."

This time Darien turned completely around, "How do you kn…?"

"Alas, I am your father and I may not be as knowledgeable as your mother in the matters of the heart, but I know when a man is in love. Now what is the problem?"

"I don't know what to do." When the king gave him a funny look, one that said he thought his son was crazy, did Darien continue. "Yes, I have strong feelings for Serena. I always have, but…"

"But?" Perseus edged on.

"But, we were raised as brother and sister. Doesn't it seem a bit awkward to you that I should have such an attraction to her? She pretty much was a sister to me."

The king nodded in agreement and walked away with one hand rubbing his chin. Darien only stared after him. Then Perseus turned back to face his son. "You have a point, but think of it this way. A lover would protect the same way a brother would, but the two have a different feeling to the urge. You did tease her plenty yes, and she gave just as good as she got. Well with four boys picking on her, one would learn to fight tougher opponents. But all the while growing up, did you want to protect her as someone that is part of the family and that you cared for, or did you want to protect her with an utmost desire?" When Darien continued to look at him with no answer, the king went on, "When you want to protect her, is it the same feeling as wanting to protect your bothers, or is it stronger?"

Darien finally understood what his father was saying to him. "Something stronger." he replied.

"Then there you go. What's the problem?"

"What of what everyone else thinks?"

King Perseus shook his head. "It doesn't matter what they think. If you are truly in love, what do you care and besides, the whole universe knows what happened now, so they really wouldn't look at it like that. So quit your worrying already." King Perseus went back to his seat and sat down.

"Where is everybody?" Darien asked.

"Your mother is with both queens. Jedite, Zoycite, and Nephlite are off with Raye, Amy, and Lita doing some group activity, and Malachite, he has some plans of his own that he wont share with anyone yet so your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Malachite knocked on the big beautifully carved door in front of him. He heard some giggling and then it quickly hushed. Someone on the other side seemed to be struggling with the doorknob and when the door finally opened, Luna poked her head through the small opening.

"Yes Prince Malachite?" Lady Luna asked trying to repress whatever laugh that was bubbling up in her throat.

"I know that it is a bit late, but I was wondering if I could speak with Queen Aphrodite please."

Luna studied him for a moment. "Just a second." and she shut the door. He could hear faint whispers, some moving around and then the door opened once more. Queen Aphrodite opened the door just wide enough to allow herself passage and she shut it behind her when she entered the hall. Was Malachite correct in what he was thinking or did he just see Queen Serenity and his mother sitting on the floor with cards in their hands and Luna starting to joint them, picking up her own hand and then lay down some poker chips?

"Yes?" Aphrodite asked bringing him back to where he was at.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on in there?"

Aphrodite laughed slightly, "We are just going over some old times and sharing stories. You know girl stuff." she smiled. He looked at her questioningly. There was something in her face that said mischief. '_Where had he seen that look before?_'

"Well, I do have a question to ask you."

Aphrodite smiled again. She could tell that he was trying to get up enough never to ask his question, and she had a pretty good idea as to what that question was. Luna had already pointed out the same thing Aphrodite was thinking. Trying to make him feel more relaxed she said, "Come, let's go to my private rooms. It seems a bit strange to be standing out here in the hallway, doesn't it?"

"A bit." Malachite agreed.

They walked down the hall and past a few doors before she stopped and entered one of them. It was a cozy room with a fire already lit in the main room. The décor in the room was elegantly soft. The colors consisted of orange, red, yellow and different tones of brown and gold throughout the room. Queen Aphrodite sat down in a embroidered chaise. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked her visitor.

"No, thank-you." Malachite replied.

"Are you sure? It will help calm those nerves you seem to be having at the moment." she said.

Malachite looked at her, "Is it really noticeable?" he asked.

Aphrodite smiled, "A woman of my experience and expertise can easily see that you are trying not to be a wreck inside. You hide it well, but I and those who know you well can tell." She quickly glanced to a secluded spot on the wall before she looked back to Malachite.

* * *

When Aphrodite had shut the door behind her, Lady Luna had instantly sprang to the door and placed an ear on it, straining to hear what was being said on the other side.

Serenity, Luna, and Aphrodite were playing poker earlier in the night when Queen Athena came knocking at Queen Serenity's rooms. When she saw the women playing the game, she had told them that she did not know how to play and they all said that they would teach her. During the process of showing Athena the rules, the two sisters started reminiscing about the times they played in their youth with Luna and they all started swapping stories. After a few hours, they settled on playing old maid and used the poker chips to bet on things, the one at hand was of which of the four princes would be the first to propose to the princess of their liking. The bet that Malachite has seen Luna placing through the small opening was actually her betting that he was getting ready to ask Aphrodite for her permission to wed the venusian princess. When Luna had first shut the door and walked back to the queens she smiled and whispered that Malachite was there ask Aphrodite a question, there was something in his eyes, and they all shared a laugh.

Luna still had her ear to the door. "Well?" Serenity asked when Luna didn't say anything.

"They are walking away." Luna answered.

"Come on." Serenity said getting up and grabbing Athena along with her, Luna right behind.

"What are we doing?" Athena asked.

Serenity opened a hidden door near the fireplace and grabbed a torch off the wall. "We are going to see what is happening and if Luna has won or lost a bet." she answered.

"You mean to spy?! You two are so bad. I would have never thought this type of thing from you Serenity." Athena admitted with surprise clearly in her voice.

They arrived at the end of the hall they were traveling. Up ahead was a small grid-like hole to look through. Athena soon saw that it was Aphrodite's room and she heard the queen and her son talking. The three women looked in on the two as Aphrodite continued to talk to the prince.

"We shouldn't be doing this. They are having a private conversation. This is so wrong." Athena whispered.

Serenity and Luna turned to the Earth Queen. "Then why are you still here Athena?" Serenity asked eyeing her.

"For someone that is for doing the right thing, you sure don't seemed to be bothered much by the situation or in a hurry to get out of here." Luna added. At the continuation of the voices in the room on the other side, they turned back around to listen; all three acting as if they were five and just caught Santa delivering their toys. They watched as Malachite fumbled for the right words.

"What in the world are you guys doing?!" demanded a voice behind the women. They all turned to see Princess Serena standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at them. "I can't believe you three. After all the times you corrected _me_ with the things that I did, I find you doing _this_!"

"Where did you think you got it from?" Serenity asked.

"From my father." Serena explained. Serenity just rolled her eyes and turned back to spy on her sister. Serena was shocked to high hell. Her mother just rolled her eyes at her and she couldn't believe it!

"Well apparently not. Your father was a saint compared to her." Luna replied.

"Luna, shut up." Serenity lightly hissed. Serena stared on in disbelief.

Luna looked at the princess. "Where did you come from anyway?" she asked ignoring the queen's threat as if it didn't ever exist.

"I was on my way back from having a snack in the kitchens and I heard voices going by my room. I came to see what it was and I find you three eavesdropping in on _them_." Serena answered pointing to her aunt and former brother through the opening.

Athena looked at the young girl, "Is there anything on your mind other than food and getting into trouble?" she asked.

Serena looked at the queen shocked that she said such a thing, "I take offense to that!"

"God, from what I have seen here, I wouldn't know any better than to say that I see you, Mina, and Marina in those three." Athena told the princess referring to Serenity, Aphrodite, and Luna.

"You want to know why we are here, have a look for yourself." Serenity said interrupting Serena and Athena and motioned for her daughter to look into the room.

Serena out of curiosity stepped forward and peered through the hole. "My God, look at him. He looks a mess. His nerves must be a wreck on the inside." She smiled, "Wow, in control Malachite is all shook up. I hardly believe it." Serena turned her head. "A hundred moonings says that he is about to asked for Mina's hand." she said to them. Serena then stepped back. "Why is it that when it comes to love, men get so jumpy?"

"They grow up with love, but they are raised as '_Big Tough Men_' and never taught how to handle the feelings when they arrive." Athena replied. "When Endymion was after you Serenity, he was so funny. So unsure of what to do." Serenity raised a brow in question. "Oh he hid it quite well, but you should have seen him when you weren't around." Athena laughed a little in the memory of the young man who lost his heart to the now Queen of the Universe.

"But composed Malachite?" Serena said once more.

Athena looked at her. "Why are you so shocked? You know my boys better than even I. You spent most of your time with Darien though, but enough time around the others to…" Athena had taken a quick intake of breath. She saw Serena's face at the mentioning of her youngest son. "Speaking of which, did you ever find him?"

"Yeah…" Serena answered. By this time, her mother and Luna had caught on to the change in Serena's behavior.

"What happened between you two?" Serenity demanded, curiosity showing to Serena for the first time.

"N… nothing." the young princess stammered.

"Nothing my rear end! I bet a hundred that something defiantly happened between you two." Athena said.

"I will bet two hundred that they kissed." Serenity added, smiling at the embarrassment that was now starting to show on her daughter's face.

"I would place a larger bet that they even went as far as something more." Luna told them all. At Serena's look of disbelief that she would mention such a thing, Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Where did it happen? By the gates, the kitchen just now, or was it in the gardens? The gardens are nice for that kind of thing. Even Artemis and I made out in there once." Serena's jaw could have hit the floor. She stared at her mother's friend. She had to be dreaming. That was right, she ate too much and had just fallen asleep in the kitchens. Yes, that was it, that was what happened. It had to be that third piece of pie.

Serenity and Athena looked at Luna wide-eyed. "_What?!_ You never told me that! When did this happen?!" Serenity demanded staring her friend down for answers.

"Whoa, wai…, wait a minute! What did she just say?!?!" it was Aphrodite choking on her drink with surprised shock from her seat in the room. She had just about dropped her drink in her lap. The four girls had been talking loud enough that both Aphrodite and Malachite heard them and the conversation going on between the four. She noticed that Malachite's face was just about beat red.

Serena looked past the other three as they turned their heads in shock. Serena held up a hand, "I am having no part of this. I am out of here." she said as she turned to walk away thoroughly freaked out.

Malachite looked at Queen Aphrodite, "Is there no such thing as privacy around here? Is nothing kept a secret?" he asked shocked too, at what was going on and at who the ones doing the spying were.

Aphrodite shook her head, "Not in a palace full of Women like this. Things aren't kept secret for long in the tight group that exist here." she smiled at the end of her sentence. "Never fear, it will not leak to anyone outside the circle.

Serena came out to the main hall and shut the hidden door behind her. She was mumbling to herself. Marina was nearby and she saw her friend, "What?" she asked the princess as she came over to her. Serena was still mumbling to herself and she looked back to the door, still rambling. Marina slapped her friend lightly on the arm, "Hey, what gives? What are you rambling on about?"

Serena finally stopped and turned to her friend. "I am not so sure that you want to know. I think that I am just dreaming. Please Marina, pinch me so I know that I am really, truly awake." Marina complied and pinched the princess. Serena grabbed at her arm, "Ow! You didn't have to do it that hard!"

"I wanted it to really wake you up." Marina smiled. "So, please tell me what is going on." she asked once more.

Serena looked back to the secret door once again, "I am walking back to my room, a, a, and I hear voices, in the secret passage. So I go to see what it is." The princess cut her sentence short, then said, "I just can't believe what just happened in there." Serena held up her hands to exaggerate her words. "I mean, err…" and she sent tension fisted hands to her side.

"Serena! Focus! Tell me. You keep saying stuff, but I still have no idea of what has happened." Marina told her friend. "And if you don't tell me, I swear I will beat it out of you. You are killing me so far with this babbling."

"My mother, Luna, and Queen Athena! All of them. As if it were you, me, and Mina." Serena answered.

Marina was still unsure of what Serena meant, but the small explanation she did get, told her that she was most-likely going to be in for a shock when she got the full story. "You going to continue, or am I going to have to guess?"

The princess looked at her friend a bit puzzled, "Where was I?"

"Voices in the passageway." Marina replied.

"Right, yes. So back to what I was saying." Serena began to pace a small area in front of Marina, "I heard voices, so I go to see what is causing them. I come up quietly to a corner and peer around. There I see three figures at the end of the hall they are in. And who do you think they were?" Serena asked. She stared at her friend.

"…oh, you want me to answer? Well considering what you said a moment ago, Queen Serenity, Luna, and Queen Athena?"

"Yes!! All three of them. What are they talking about. No not talking. They weren't talking, nor were they bickering, well maybe bickering a little bit. They were discussing what was going on in the room on the other side of the hall."

"Okay… The three of them in a hidden passage is a bit unusual, but so what?"

Marina asked wondering why her friend was like she was.

"It is _what_ they were discussing." Princess Serena answered. Marina looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Malachite and Mina!"

"What about them?!" Marina said more frustrated and ready to pounce her friend and beat what it was she was saying out of her. She normally had self-control when it came to finding out juicy information, but she wanted to know so bad what her friend had to say. It had to be good to get Serena all worked up about it.

Serena leaned over to whisper into Marina's ear. "Malachite finally got up the nerve to ask my aunt for Mina's hand." Serena pulled away. "What was bad about this is that they were in Aunt Aphrodite's room. Luna, Athena, and _my mother_ were spying on the whole thing." Serena saw Marina's eyes widen, jaw dropping a bit.

"_What_?" Marina almost hissed the quiet response.

"That's not the end of it all."

"There's more?" Marina asked.

Princess Serena nodded. "As I was saying, I came upon them going back to my room via the secret passageways. When I confronted them about what they were doing, Mother asked where I thought I had got it from."

"Everyone would assume your father." Marina added.

"That's what I said, then Luna answered that my father was a saint compared to my mother. Then Athena starts talking about Darien, then they get on the subject on what he and I did today, and then Luna starts talking about how she and Artemis got it on in the gardens!"

"What?! No way! You are pulling my tail."

"I wish I were, but both my aunt and Malachite heard it." When Marina looked at the princess confused, she continued, "They were no longer whispering."

"She's right Marina." Both girls turned to see Malachite coming towards then down the hall. He looked at Serena, "So what did happen with you and Darien today? Your voice seemed embarrassed."

"N…nothing." Serena stammered again.

"Nothing? Ha! Serena what did you do?" Marina called on her friend.

"I didn't do anything. He was the one. He kissed me in the gardens."

"The same gardens that Luna was talking about?" Malachite asked.

Serena made a face, "I can't believe she even said such a thing."

"You should have seen the way Queen Aphrodite acted when she heard that." Malachite laughed.

Marina looked at the two of them, "You really aren't joking, are you?" she asked them.

Serena and Malachite shook their head, "No." They said in unison.

"Serena, I know that you already told Marina, but can you two not say anything?"

"About what?" the girls asked.

"What I asked the queen."

"Malachite, you know us. We wouldn't say anything to Mina. And if you are asking that the others not be told, then you have my word." Serena told him.

"Neither will I, but you may need to say something to Serenity, Luna and Athena. With what happened tonight, you better make double sure with them." Marina added.

The two girls got into their own little discussion about the kiss that Darien and Serena shared in the gardens. The princess left out no detail in telling her friend about it as they walked back to her room, leaving Malachite to himself. He decided that he would go back to the family rooms and surround himself with his brothers and father. He figured that he might as well tell them before his mother got to them.

When Malachite entered the room, everyone turned to look at him. He stopped in the doorway, "What?" he asked.

King Perseus waved a hand to his oldest, "Come my son, sit down. There is much to be discussed."

Malachite did as he was told and upon sitting down asked, "How do you guys know already?"

They looked at him puzzled, "Know what?" Nephlite asked.

Malachite shook his head. "Nothing." he answered.

Darien got a smirk on his face. He pointed a finger at his brother. "Ha! You did do it! Or you are going to." Everyone now looked at Darien. "Oh come on. Don't tell me none of you have noticed. Malachite is head over heals for the goddess of _love_." he teased. "He is either going to or has asked for her hand." Darien's tone was laughing and Malachite was ready to punch his brother, but he kept his cool. He was going to get Darien back in another way by taking away his fun and turning it against him.

"Yes, I just got done asking Queen Aphrodite for Princess Mina's hand. She gave me her blessings. But Darien," Malachite paused and Darien picked up that Malachite was ready for battle. "Did you tell everyone here about the passionate kiss that you and the princess had this afternoon in the gardens?"

Darien shot daggers as all eyes were on him now. "Yes, yes, Who told you?"

"Oh Serena confirmed it, but she has already been hassled by the other women in her family, including our mother." He wasn't going to tell all that went down tonight. If it was meant for them to find out, then they will find out on their own.

Darien changed the subject. "Serena had asked that we do something for her." When their full attention was on him he continued. "She really sees something in Diamond. She believes that his is good and knows that Nephlite, Jedite, Malachite and I are disapproving of him. She asked that we take him with us on a ride tomorrow to get to know him better."

"That's not going to change anything." Jedite said.

"I didn't agree with it either but she asked that we do it for her." Darien replied.

"I suppose that there really is no harm in it. Besides, it does give us a chance to size him up without his sister around."

Zoycite interrupted, "Question, why am I left out of this?"

"Serena knows you have the same beliefs as she does." Darien answered.

Zoycite nodded his understanding. "But I would still like to go if you don't mind. He maybe able to tell who likes him and who doesn't. This way it will seem like we just wanted him to tag along."

"That is a very good point. I would love to go with you all, but I have some things that I must take care of with Artemis tomorrow." Said King Perseus.

* * *

_It was dark, very dark. And damp. She looked around, but could hardly see a thing. Serena took a step forward towards the light across the room, then another and another. A few more steps. The light stayed the same as if she never moved at all. She heard her name behind her, and then once more. Turning, Serena tried to look into the darkness. She was cold, and a little frightened. She tried to look again but only saw black. The light behind her grew so much that she began to see more of the room she was in. Then her name was called again, this time from the direction of the light. The voice sounded evil. Turning quickly she saw a tall woman. At first it was just a silhouette with orange glowing eyes. Eyes that looked to be full of hatred. And then Serena saw the person as clear as day. This evil being looked like Beryl with her flaming red hair in a blue dress that hugged her every curve, but in a way it didn't look like her at all. Not the Beryl she knew. This one looked many years older, a few years young than her own mother. Yes, she was Beryl. This older Beryl grinned wickedly at the princess. "Now, I will finally have what I should have had many years ago, child. The crystal will soon be mine!" Beryl said and reached for Serena with deadly intent and she grabbed hold of her neck with both hands as her red hair slithered around Serena like a snake, twisting and wrapping itself until the princess was held tight in place._

* * *

Those eyes burned in the back of her mind's eye. Those orange eyes of pure evil glowed with such evil intensity it almost scared her. '_Please let her be okay' _Raye prayed to herself as she ran down the hall. She had already alerted the guards near her room to wake the Queen. This most-likely was just a premonition, but non-the-less the princess was in trouble. She could still feel the evil aura following her every step. Who was this that produced such power. This didn't belong to anyone that she knew.

Coming up the hall that the princess' room was on, Raye saw Darien at the other end running towards her. The two came to Serena's door at the same time.

"You sense it too?" Darien breathlessly asked the pyro. Raye nodded, then thrust open the door and both entered the princess' room. They flew to the bed where Serena was already moaning and tossing about. Raye reached out to still the princess and wake her up to no avail. Serena started thrashing around the moment she touched her.

Darien now had his hands on Serena's shoulders and was trying to shake her awake. Raye was on her knees beside the bed and she was shaking the princess from the side. Both were calling her name aloud, yet Serena didn't wake up. She still cried in her sleep and fought them as hard as she possibly could.

"Serena, please. Wake up." Darien called and then as if she sensed his plea, Serena's body jerked up and her eyes flew open. She was breathing heavy and her own eyes were watery. Raye was relieved that her charge was okay and that it was nothing more than a nightmare. By this time, there were a few more people in the room that had heard some part of the commotion. Nephlite, Jedite, Zoycite, Amy, and Luna were among those few. Zoycite and Amy were coming back from a late night walk when Luna ran by them in the hallway. The words that went between the three woke Jedite and Nephlite.

Queen Serenity suddenly entered the room, "What is the matter?!" she desperately asked as she rushed past the others to get to her daughter's bed. Darien stepped out of her way when she neared.

Finally realizing that she was in her own bed and safe, Serena leaned against her mother, and grabbing a piece of the queen's nightgown, she cried hard into the fabric. Serenity wrapped her arms around the princess and held her close.

"I am not sure exactly." Raye answered, then continued, "I had a premonition while I was meditating and it scared me half to death. When I came to, something told me that she needed help." Raye's eyes were beginning to mist. This had affected her more than she had thought. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and when she looked, she was a bit surprised to see Jedite standing next to her. '_When did he get this close?_' she wondered. She never heard him move. It must be because her nerves were all a mess.

Queen Serenity eased the princess off of her just a bit and silently told her to move over. When the princess slowly did so, her mother moved into the bed with her. She pulled Serena closer to her now and as her daughter rested against her, Serenity ran her fingers slowly through the young girls hair; willing her breathing to calm down. She watched as Serena's eyes closed and when the girl finally looked at peace, the Queen looked to Luna.

"I will stay here for the night and we will talk of this in the morning. The rest of you go to bed now." she said.

"With all respect, I am staying here." Darien stated. The Queen nodded he reply.

"You can't stay all night Darien." Nephlite said. "We shall take turns."

Zoycite spoke up then, "You need to get some sleep Darien, or you will not be able to do as the princess asked." All the women looked at each other confused.

"Just come and get me when it is my turn. I am going to take Raye back to her rooms." Jedite informed them.

Raye pulled away. "I can't." she said as Amy joined her side. "Amy and I appreciate what you all are offering, but this is our job." Amy nodded her agreement and the two stood at the foot of Serena's bed.

"Not tonight ladies." It was Queen Serenity that spoke. "I see that Serena has all five of the princes doing something for her tomorrow. If you girls are up the whole night, who will watch your princess then?" She smiled and tilted her head.

"You scouts will not watch one by one through the night, and you will not be willing to wake the other two at this hour. It is not the way you girls operate and you both know it." Luna added calling them on the way they work as a team. Together or not at all.

"Jedite, Zoycite. Will you please escort my daughter's scouts to their rooms." Queen Serenity politely asked the order.

The two girls started to protest. "We are still your guards." Amy spoke both their thoughts aloud.

"True, but more so hers then mine now. I no longer need the tight protection that she requires as heir. Now go to bed and get a good nights rest. You are going to need it for tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Amy and Raye said in unison as they bowed before allowing the men to walk them to their rooms.

* * *

Okay guys, I feel sooooo bad about this, but it is now 2:36am eastern time on Halloween morning. I have a big day ahead of me and I am exausted. There was suppose to be much more to this chapter then there is now, but I am sort of stuck at the moment and I know that it wont be completed tonight. I have seriously tried to have it by now, and I will continue writing it so that the rest will be up. I feel that I have let you guys down by not having the continuation of what I wrote in the last chapter, but I swear that it will be up within the next week. It is turning out to be a lot more than I had originally thought. I once again appoligize and I hope that you all will forgive me.

Fairy Princess Usagi

* * *


	14. Heed All Warnings!

Well, here is the longest chapter yet. I guess it was wise that both chapter 13 and 14 were split up into two chapters or it would have been a long one. Chapter 14 is 12,179 words, so I hope you all like it. Please review or send me an e-mail on what you like. I would prefer both though, and I have a poll under my profile so please vote. Here is chapter 14!!!

* * *

The Earth's Princess Chapter 14- Heed All Warnings!

* * *

She woke up to the early morning sun shining brightly in her eyes. Turning her head so that she could see, Serena noticed that her mother was lying in bed next to her. She drew her eyebrows together in question and then slowly sat up so as not to wake her. For some reason she was a bit scared and didn't know why. Serena heard a movement from across the room and was ready to jump when she saw that it was only Jedite. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she crept out of the bed to walk over to him and it wasn't until she stood that she noticed Darien slouched in one of her chairs and fast asleep.

Jedite waited for her to reach him before he spoke. "How are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

"For some reason, I feel a bit frightened and I don't know the reason." Serena replied. "What is going on?" she asked as she looked back to her mother and Darien.

Jedite looked at her a moment, "You don't remember?" After she shook her head 'no' he continued, "You apparently had a bad dream last night and Raye had sensed something going on. When they finally got you to wake, your mother decided to stay with you and Darien insisted on staying all night. Zoycite, Nephlite, and I took turns with Darien in watch. Raye and Amy were trying to stay, but Serenity made them go back to their rooms."

Serena was quiet for a second. "I do kind of remember something." She tried to think back on what she did have a dream about. She closed her eyes willing her mind to remember. Orange eyes, red hair… then it all came back to her. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she felt Jedite lightly touch her arm when she made a quick intake of breath. Serena opened her eyes and looked at the prince in front of her. She was breathing heavy.

There was a quick, loud gasp and they both saw Serenity sit up in bed as if lightning had struck her.

"Sere…!" Queen Serenity stopped when she saw her daughter safe on the other end of the bedroom, but her small outburst woke Darien and he jumped out of the chair, looking ready for battle. Both of them visibly relaxed in a matter of seconds.

Serenity elegantly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She walked over to her daughter. "You gave us a fright last night." she said.

"So Jedite tells me." Serena answered. "I am sorry to have caused you guys alarm." she added.

"It wasn't your fault at all." Darien told her joining the three.

Serenity put her arms around her daughter and hugged her big, then she stepped back. "Go ahead, get dressed and then join me down in the dinning hall." She stopped for a moment and then looked at Serena. "May I ask what you have them doing today?" the queen asked referring to the two brothers. Serena looked at her mother not sure of what she was talking about.

Jedite spoke up, "Darien was going to stay up all night by himself, but we stopped him because we knew that he would have been to tired for our little outing with Diamond."

Serena saw Queen Serenity narrow her eyes at her. Her mother knew that she was up to something but it really wasn't a bad thing. "I just asked that they spend some time with him that is all Mother. Really." The queen didn't looked convinced.

"She asked me yesterday when she was giving me a tour of the gardens, if we would invite him to go riding with us." Darien added. It didn't really seem to help with Jedite snickering when Darien mentioned the word 'garden'. But then Serenity noticed how Serena's face became red with embarrassment.

"Ahhh…, so Luna just about hit the nail on the head last night then didn't she?" She asked of the princess.

Serena shot into defense mode, "Not the way she meant it." Darien and Jedite looked at each other not knowing what they were talking about.

"Wait a minute. What is going on? Malachite said that you already got hounded by Serenity, Luna, Athena and Aphrodite." Jedite questioned the princess.

The color suddenly left Queen Serenity's face. "Malachite told you about last night?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't he?" Darien and Jedite asked in unison. They still had no clue to what had really gone down.

"I didn't think he would say anything about it to anyone." the queen replied.

"Proposals don't stay quiet forever." Darien added still a bit confused.

When the realization of what Malachite actually told them hit her, Serenity took in a deep relaxing breath a second before Serena busted out into laughter. They all looked at her. "What is wrong with you now my child?" Serenity asked.

Darien knitted his brows together in question. "Something else happened that he didn't tell us about. They know what it is." he told his brother. "And by the looks of it, it is something that Queen Serenity must have done."

"Nothing happened." Serenity quickly reassured them in almost a snap, but she wasn't very good at hiding it this time. The two brothers didn't believe her and it didn't help that her daughter was cackling like a loon either. "I am sorry, but I have some things that I must attend to before breakfast." and with a nod of her head, the queen left. Serena broke into another fit of laughter.

Serenity shut the door behind her and paused. She took another deep breath as she covered her face with her hands, "Lord help me." she mumbled into them.

"Is everything alright?" Serenity jumped at the voice behind her. She noticed Luna standing not more than three feet from her backside.

"Oh Luna it is just you. I thought that I was alone."

"You are quite jumpy today. What is the matter?" Lady Luna asked her queen.

"Apparently my daughter and Prince Malachite _have_ kept silent about last night and I didn't know. The princes were talking about Malachite asking for Mina's hand yesterday and I almost spilled the beans about us."

"Is that why I can still hear your little girl laughing through the door? She sounds like a hyena." Luna replied in almost a cringe.

* * *

Serena had just gotten out of the tub when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she called after she put her robe on. Marina walked in at the command.

"I heard about the excitement that went on last night." Marina said to her friend as she walked to the closet that held the dresses that belonged to the princess.

"I don't want to wear my usual today Marina." Serena told her.

"Well what would you like?"

"Something gold and blue. I just feel like having a change from my regular white." she added as she came up to her friend.

Marina pulled out a gown that she liked herself. "How about a very pale deep blue?" she asked.

"I like it." Serena replied.

Marina helped Serena dress and was getting ready to place her hair in her regular buns when she stopped her and said to leave most of it down. When they were finished, the princess's hair was in a style similar to Mina's, but the top was pulled back to have two separate pig-tails on each side. The majority of her hair was down and past her rear, almost to her knees. The gown barely hung on her shoulders and the sleeves were slit open until they joined again at the elbows and then splitting once more before meeting again at the wrist. The edges of the sleeves were trimmed in gold along with the bottom of the dress. The rest of the gown flowed from the hips out and there was a gold belt wrapped around her waist and then went to the floor.

Marina reached for Serena's cat necklace on the nightstand by the bed. "You know, since you got this, I don't think that I have seen a day without it on you. Do you only take it off to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes. Not until I am ready to leave for the day that I put it on." the princess replied.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Your clasp is a little loose. Do you want me to bring it to get fixed while you are at breakfast?"

Serena came over to look at her necklace herself. "That wont be necessary. I'll get it fixed later." she answered taking the jewelry from Marina and putting it on herself.

"Well, I am going to go ahead and get to breakfast. I will see you in a little bit?"

"Yes, of course. I just have to put my shoes on."

Marina had left and Serena walked over to her closet knowing straight away what shoes she was going to wear, until she actually opened the door and saw all the other shoes that she liked. Serena was no longer sure which ones she wanted. She got so preoccupied with deciding on a pair that she never heard Mina walk in.

Mina was going to shut the door behind her until she forgot about it at the sight of just about every single pair of Serena's shoes on the floor surrounding her. "What are you doing?"

Serena's head shot up, "Oh Mina, you have to help me. I knew what pair I wanted for this dress, but then when I saw the others I didn't know anymore. Help me choose one so I can go eat." Mina's cousin pleaded.

Mina squatted down in her yellow and pale orange dress and picked up a shoe. "How about this one?"

Serena looked up, "That was the one originally, but then my eye caught this one." and she held up one that was near the same color.

"It could do, but this one here. How about it?" and Mina reached over Serena for another one a bit more dressy.

"That one is lovely, but I feel not for this dress." she pointed at one across from them at the end of the pile. "That one?"

Mina bit her bottom lip. "You could use this one."

Serena, like her cousin, bit her bottom lip. They had a serious challenge before them.

Twenty minutes later both girls were running down the hall with their skirts hiked up to their knees. They finally found a pair they both liked for Serena to wear and neither one realized that it was the original pair Serena wanted.

Malachite and Darien were coming up to their turn in the hallway when the girls ran in front of them not even seeing the two men. They ended up walking behind the girls even though the two cousins were gaining ground. The brothers relaxingly watched them in their hurry, laughing.

"Have you ever noticed how much those two are alike?" Darien asked.

With a chuckle Malachite replied, "Yes, and I tell you, they are every bit as much like their mothers."

"What do you mean by that?" Darien questioned.

"I can't say anything, but you will see someday."

"Does it have something to do with Queen Serenity?"

"Maybe." Malachite answered.

"That would explain why she seemed to be embarrassed this morning in Serena's room." Darien was quiet for a moment, "You know something Malachite? I never really thought that you would be the first of us to go through with it. Marriage that is."

Malachite looked at his brother, "She is beautiful isn't she." he stated watching after Mina.

"Yes, in her own right, but I believe that her cousin is better to my taste."

Malachite laughed at that and slapped his brother on the back.

"I think that it is starting to wear off on me." Darien finally admitted.

"What is?" Malachite asked looking at him with curiosity now.

"The thought of marriage. With Princess Serena." Darien replied. Malachite smiled at him making his younger brother smile in return.

* * *

Zoycite was coming back from the stables and was crossing the courtyard when he came across Diamond. "Ah, just the person I was looking for."

Diamond looked up from the ground. He was lost in thought during his morning stroll. He was a bit shocked that one of the Earth's princes was looking for him. He must be mistaken. Diamond looked around him for a second and found no one else outside with them. "Me?" he asked Zoycite.

"Of course you. Who else?" Zoycite replied.

"Anyone else."

Zoycite smiled and almost laughed. "Are you busy Diamond?"

"Not at the moment. Why? Do you need something?"

"Well, my brothers and I were going riding and were wondering if you would like to join us. We don't want to leave you in a palace full of women either." Zoycite told him. He noticed a bit of joy enter Diamonds eyes at the mentioning of the ride.

"I would enjoy that. When are you going?" Diamond asked.

"Now."

"But I have yet to eat." He informed the prince.

"Neither have we, Nephlite is busy packing the food now. We were going to stop in the middle of the ride to eat near the river." Zoycite said.

Diamond pondered the idea for a moment. "Okay. Let us be off then." and the two began to walk to the stables. After about a few minutes, he said aloud, "I am surprised that your brothers would invite me. Did they loose to you in a bet?"

Zoycite looked at him as if he just appeared out of thin air. "What do you mean?"

Diamond made a face before he answered, "I get a feeling that they do not like me much. Darien especially when I get near Princess Serena."

"Oh, well it's just a protective brotherly thing. We all do it. Even though she is not our real sister, we grew up with her as one. Older siblings protecting the younger sister. You know how that goes right?" When Zoycite didn't receive an answer he looked to the man walking along side him. "What is the matter?"

"I don't know what that is like at all." Diamond finally said. "I wish that I had the type of family that you all seem to carry. Full of love and caring. Even the friends."

Zoycite suddenly came to a stop forcing Diamond to stop with him. "Surely Beryl and your parents would protect and watch over you?" After Diamond shook his head he continued, "You mean to tell me that they don't watch out for you?"

Diamond not being disrespectful, let out a mocking sort of laugh, "Beryl and my mother would leave me to die and rot if that sort of thing ever came up and I have no real friends. Princess Serena is the first person to reach out a hand of friendship to me. Everyone else seems to eye me like I contain some sort of disease."

Zoycite slapped him on the back, "Serena's friendship, you definitely have. I can assure you of that! Now concerning the others, you just haven't spent enough time around them yet. You just have to get to know their type of personality. Like me, I am what some would call a book worm. I have plenty of people come to me for the really intellectual stuff. Jedite is a big jokester and gets himself into a lot of trouble, especially with Darien. And Serena is with the two of them, you can forget it. They cause so much mayhem between each other and their arguments. Malachite and Nephlite are along the calm and wise-like type. The two older brother-like figures you know. Nephlite also likes to cook for everyone. Malachite has to hold the ultimate older brother status so he may make you seem like he is strictly by the rules, but don't let that fool you. We all have a sense of humor and just remember to be yourself and everything will be fine." When Zoycite finish filling Diamond in on some things about his brothers, Diamond smiled his thanks and the two continued on their walk to the horses.

When they reached the stable, Diamond went to pick out a horse that he wanted to use for the trip. Zoycite stayed near the entrance and he leaned against the wall. Jedite soon came up to stand beside him.

"How did it go?" Jedite asked.

Zoycite took in a breath, "He was happy that we asked him to go and it was a good idea for me to be the one to get him. He already feels that some of us look at him differently and was a bit surprised that we asked for him to come along."

* * *

After breakfast, Athena was able to pull Beryl away from the others so that they may all talk in private about the previous night. The five young princes of Earth had already taken Diamond with them as soon as they could. Serena sat at the table with not her five friends from the other planets, but her scouts. Her mother, Luna, and Aunt had joined them along with Marina. She described her dream to them and then listened as Mars informed them all about her vision.

"This does give me much worry. Back before you were taken Serena, I had some dreams of my own. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I should have. The person that you two saw is no doubt Queen Beryl." Serenity told them.

"But, it looked like the Beryl that is here now, and then I knew in my sleep that it wasn't." Serena said. She was a bit worried and she was hiding it well.

"How do we know for sure that both Beryls are not one and the same?" Aphrodite interjected.

"What are you suggesting?" Luna asked the queen of Venus.

"I mean. Maybe it is not her daughter after all. What if it _is_ her. Just a different form.

"The Beryl that attacked my husband and I and took Serena was much older than this one here. How could that be possible if what you say is true?" said Serenity. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Artemis walking in.

"Queen Athena ran into me earlier and asked that when I could, to join you. She wants to know what is happening." Artemis told Queen Serenity. He took a seat as she nodded her response.

"I am not sure, but I just have that feeling." Aphrodite replied.

Artemis had heard enough of what was said to know what was going on. "The Beryl from long ago had more power, and we believe that the crystal had something to do with her disappearance. The Beryl here now has shown no real power, but the resemblance is defiantly there. I can't explain the age reversal, but the crystal has to have something to do with it."

Serenity nodded and then looked to the heir of her throne. The princess was rubbing on eye with the bottom of her palm and she looked a bit worn. She decided to change the subject. "Now Serena darling, tell me what you are planning."

Serena looked at her mother a bit lost. "Concerning?"

"Diamond." Serenity answered.

"Oh, yes. I know that Nephlite, Jedite and Darien are untrusting of Diamond, no matter how I try to tell them that he is good. Malachite has not said to which way he leans and Zoycite is with me. I asked that Darien take them along with him in asking Diamond to go on a ride today. I want them to spend some time alone with him to get to knowing Diamond more in hopes that they come to see what I do." Serena answered and to inform the others except for Artemis who already knew.

"Zoycite went with them this morning." He told the young princess.

She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"He would like to know more and so that Diamond doesn't feel out-numbered with three of them against him and one that is unsure."

"I didn't think about that at all."

"We must be careful of both of them no matter what the thoughts are of Diamond. The two are related and were born of the witch Beryl." Queen Serenity stated.

* * *

Over the horizon, six figures on horseback could be seen riding across the grassy fields. They slowed when they neared some trees and water and then dismounted. "I grabbed almost everything under the sun so what ever you like to have I have it Dia…" Nephlite stopped and looked up for the man. He had thought he was followed to the food but then noticed that their guest wasn't there. When Nephlite noticed him still standing near his horse looking out at the sky, did he call his name. "Diamond! Is everything okay?"

Diamond turned to look at the prince. "Everything is fine. I was just enjoying the view and then caught sight of the earth in the sky. It is a little weird that that is home, so far away."

"I didn't pay much attention to it. It is amazing." Nephlite answered coming up to stand beside him. "Do you like nature?" he asked. He watched Diamond's eyes and he saw them sparkle.

"Like it? I love it. The beauty of something so simple. How such small things can take your breath away. It to me is bewitching."

"I take it that Beryl doesn't share your enthusiasm in this." Nephlite stated, then saw the light leave his face as his eyes downcast.

"No, sadly she doesn't." Diamond replied. "I wish that she would though. She doesn't see life like I do and she always made fun of me about it when we were growing up." Diamond smiled then for just a brief second. "There was this one time I found this little baby bird. Such a small thing. Only a few days old I believe. I couldn't find the nest and so I took it home with me to care for it. Beryl laughed at me saying that I was weak. Then, when my back was turned she snatched it away and right in front of me she fed it to a stray cat wondering by; laughing at it like it was some type of armless amusement. I couldn't do anything to stop her." he went quiet for a moment.

"Your mother didn't do anything about it?" Jedite asked.

Diamond shrugged his shoulders, "She said that is what I get for trying to help those that were weaker than I." The brothers all looked at each other.

* * *

Serena was walking the halls when she saw Nephlite, Zoycite, and especially Darien walking further down. Her face lit up and she was just about to chase after them and call out to Darien when something grabbed her dress from behind and she was partially yanked through the door of a near-by room. The door was somewhat slammed behind her and when she was finally able to look by cranking her head around, she saw Malachite behind her.

"Umm, can I help you????" she asked looking at him and then eyeing her backside because he had yet to release her. He got the silent message and quickly let her go.

"Sorry. I had to get you before you ran off. I have to ask you a question." Serena raised her brows in a manner that was not in the least bit rude. "In your personal opinion, seeing as how you know what went on last night…"

He was floundering and she knew it, "Oh, spit it out! We grew up together. You know you can ask me. Is it about your wanting to marry Mina?"

"Well, yes. I was thinking of asking her tonight, but I hav…"

"You are afraid of what her answer will be aren't you?" Serena pried.

"Is it that obvious?"

She breathed out a heavy sigh, "Malachite, I may be blonde, but I am not that stupid. Do you have the ring on you right now?"

Malachite pulled out the box and handed it to her after he opened it. Serena's eyes widened a bit. The princess looked closely at the ring. It had seven stones. The center stone was oval and made of white opal. On each side were three small orange topaz stones, and the ring itself was made of gold. She looked at the prince, "Oh Malachite, she will love this." she said on an outward breath and then handed it back to him. "It is a beautiful ring."

When he put the box up, she looked at him, "In answer to what you want to ask, I am almost 100% sure that her answer would be 'yes'."

"Almost??" he repeated with worry in his voice.

"Well yes. I really have no doubt, but there is a small chance that a 'no' will pop out." At the look on his face she quickly continued to clear up what she said. "I mean, I am not saying she doesn't want to. For example, she may say 'no' because of duties or something like that. She may feel that it would not be the right time. Don't get me wrong, I know that she will be ecstatic that you are asking and willing to tie the knot. But there are possibilities that a 'no' could pop up. In my opinion, I believe that she will say 'yes'."

"Probability?"

Serena pursed her lips together and moved them from side to side. She knew it was kind of mean to tease him like this by pausing in her answer, but the opportunity rarely ever presented itself. She wanted to smile when she thought about how much she used to do it to Darien when she still lived on Earth with them and how much it would irritate him. She hadn't much time to do it to him anymore, and she made a mental note to do it before they all went home. It was then that she realized how much she was falling for him. Then it dawned on her. Serena never teased him like brothers and sisters do. It was always a flirtatious tease. The beach and the gardens came into her minds eye. Oh my God, she _was_ in love with Prince Darien.

Serena decided that Malachite was being tortured enough by her and that Darien and Jedite, if they already knew of the situation, were giving him a hard time themselves. "hmmm… I'd say… 99.6%." He looked at her. "You want me to say 100 and then that possibility show up and I look like a liar? Then you wont believe me for anything else in the future." He still stared at her. Laughing at the whole of the situation, she tackled him with a huge. Then upon leaning her head back she said, "Everything will be fine. I would tease you more, but this isn't something to do that with. In matters of love the friendliest of teases can still hurt. Can I tell you something she once told me? One night, Mina started talking about how she missed Earth and Marina stopped her first because in her descriptions of Earth, she was describing you with a certain look on her face. You have nothing to worry." she kissed him on the cheek, "Good Luck, Big Brother." and she let go of him and opened the door running out and in the direction that she last saw the other three.

* * *

King Perseus and Artemis looked up when the door opened and they saw all five brothers walking into the room. They were in the middle of a game of chess and knew the moment that the boys walked in that the game was over for now.

"How was your ride this morning?" King Perseus asked them all.

"Interesting." Malachite answered.

Artemis was curious to the tone the oldest prince used. "How so?" He propped his arm on the table and placed the back of his hand under his chin, still holding the rook that he took from the king a second ago. He sat alongside the table sideways and relaxed.

"We see what Serena and Marina are talking about now. He has a joy for simple things. You can tell it in his eyes like they say." Jedite told them.

"But they also said that eyes are the window to the soul, and that we also saw." Nephlite added sitting down near the two older men.

"And how is that?" the king asked.

"There is good in him, but it is too late for any interference from us. Beryl will have more control over what he does then we could ever have." Darien answered.

Zoycite shook his head, "If only we could though. The love that that boy has. To be treated by family like that."

"I want to trust in Serena's belief, but there is just something tugging at me to be cautious." Darien told them all.

In which, Zoycite replied, "Serena will never back down from the idea." And when he stated that fact, each one of his brothers nodded their head in agreement.

King Perseus sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Serena always means well. She sees good in all things. She normally hit's the nail on the head about people too, but women can usually be blinded by their hearts when it rules their feelings; blocking out all rationality sometimes."

"It appears that we need to keep an eye on him. I will try to watch him for the rest of the trip. Darien, you still have Beryl in your sights right?" he asked the youngest prince.

"I will continue watching her for tonight, but I can't keep being near her." Darien answered.

"By what do you mean?" Perseus asked his son. "It is the best way that we can watch her."

"It is ruining the friendship that Serena and I have, and soon I will not be able too keep it up." His father looked at him concerned, but he still nodded his head to his son's statement. Darien saw the slight smile Malachite gave him and he was the only one to see it.

* * *

That night was the big dinner and the costume ball. Queen Serenity wore her usual white gown, but Serena and her guardian scouts, though all as princesses, wore a gown with the same design only different colors. The dress bared the shoulders and the sleeves were only about two inches wide and hung loose on the top part of the arm. The gown in a way had three parts so to say. The first part was the top section and only went to just below the bust area before the second part came around from the back and crossed the front at the waist before cutting back across from the hips and hitting the backside at the feet. The third part was pleated and came from under the second and went to the floor. Each princess to their own colors and their hair was pulled back the same way. The top half was held with a barrette in the shape of each of their powers and in their color on the front of their head were two sets of three round jewels, one on the left and right side.

Princess Raye's top was a dark purple, the second was deep red, and the third was a pale lavender violet. Her barrette was of fire in the colors of red and purple. The round jewel beads in the front which told of her station were also red.

Princess Lita's top was pink, the second was dark green, and the third was a minty green color. Her hair was held by a green lightning bolt the color of the lighter green on her gown. The jewels on top of her head were the darker green.

Princess Amy's top was of a calming light blue, while the second was a deep blue like the sea, and the third was such a pale blue. Her barrette was of three forms of her powers and matched her gown with all the blue shades in it. The center of the hair piece was shaped like ice and was the lighter color. Above the ice were bubbles and they were of the medium blue with very small diamonds to act as mist on top. Then the bottom of the ice had multiple rows of three and four tear drop sapphires strung together to represent the liquid form of water. Her front barrettes were of the medium light blue.

Princess Mina's top was a deep blue, the second was of a darker orange, and the third was a pale yellow. She wore her usual bow, but it was the same orange from her dress and in the center was a blue heart. Her front jewels were orange.

Princess Serena's top was the same gold color of her regular dress, with the second white and the third a light soothing pink. She wore the usual white jeweled barrettes in the front and had the same jewels as a barrette for the back.

Just as everyone was being seated, Princess Serena stood to address their guest. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight for the festivities that are to take place in the next few hours. I know that it is normally my mother who would be standing here addressing you instead of I, but since this whole celebration was my doing, I only felt it right that I take the reigns on this. I do hope that you all enjoyed the circus this afternoon. It is something that I have always enjoyed myself as I grew up on Earth and I wanted to share it all with you. Also what I want to share with you is today's date. I don't know if many of you are aware that October 31st is a day of great celebration and fun on Earth. It is what they call 'All Hallows Eve' or Halloween. They say that this day is the day of demons, but to go about dressed in such a manner, you ward off these demons. That is the legend of Halloween, but it has now become a tradition to dress and celebrate with parties and such and I have always enjoyed spending one day a year to dress as what ever you like. On earth the children even have a thing they do by going around to different homes to collect goodies. They call it 'Trick-or-Treating'. This is another thing that I would like to continue having here on the Moon and I hope you have as much fun with it as I and my family have had. Now, let us begin this fun by eating." and she raised her glass and as the rest of the guest toasted their agreement, Serena sat back down in her chair. She never noticed the look of knowing that passed between her mother, aunt, Luna, Artemis, and her childhood parents.

There was a short break between dinner and the costume ball. Before everyone went their own way for those few minutes, Malachite came up to Mina. "You look beautiful tonight." he told her.

A bit surprised to find him standing behind her, Mina whirled around. "Thank you." she smiled the reply and then almost blushed before saying her next thought. "You aren't half bad yourself."

Serena was over in a corner with Marina and Amy and she wasn't paying one bit of attention to what her friends were talking about. She was too busy watching her cousin and the oldest prince of Earth. She bit back her smile by biting down on her lower lip. She glanced across the room and made eye contact with Lita and Raye not far behind Mina and Malachite. Serena raised her hand slightly to motion them to come over to her.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, what?… Marina, I think it is going to happen." Serena told her lady-in-waiting. Marina smiled knowingly.

"What is going to happen?" Amy asked just as Raye and Lita joined them.

"You have to just watch and see. We have to follow Mina wherever she goes with Malachite."

"Why would we…." Lita stopped her thought then and there.

Raye smiled, "Your Aunt said something to us about…" she paused a moment and then leaned in closer to the girls and lowering her voice, she continued, "Malachite asking for Mina's hand." Lita and Amy's eyebrows shot up. Serena and Marina just nodded.

"I was there when it happened last night." Serena told them.

"And you didn't say anything to us about it?" Lita asked a bit louder then she should have.

"Malachite asked us not to say anything." Marina told them all.

"Why would he only let you guys in on it?" Amy asked the two.

Serena's face turned a bit red, "I kind of came across it by accident. It was all Luna, Athena, and my mother's fault."

"You shouldn't be blaming it on your mother Serena." Lita corrected.

Serena shook her head and then told them all what had happened the night before in the secret passageways. When she was done telling the tail, her four scouts were in awe.

"You are making it up." Raye accused her.

Marina shook her head, "I thought so too, but then Malachite appeared and he confirmed it."

"Wow… I really can't believe it." Lita said.

Serena motioned for them all to lean in close to them. "Now you all know what this means right? I don't want to hear any protest from you Amy. We, as Mina's friends, have the right to see this and they can't deny us of it. We must be secretive in our operations, and we…" she was cut off.

"Oh enough already, we get it Meatball head! Stop going into it." Raye told the Moon Princess.

Serena's eyes went wide. "What did you just call me?! You are just a…"

Amy stepped in-between the two of them. "Hush! If you start now, we will miss this opportunity." All the girls nodded and they hid themselves to watch Mina and Malachite.

"I was wondering, if you are not too busy, that you could join me out on the balcony." When Mina nodded her reply, Malachite led her to a secluded place. Neither of them noticed the nine set of eyes spying on them.

When Mina stepped foot outside, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky, taking in a deep breath. Malachite studied her in the Earthlight. If he had any doubts before, they were all gone. She brought him a certain peace that no female had ever been able to do. Mina stopped and looked at him, "What is it that you want to say?" she asked.

Malachite looked at her, a bit of shock on his face. Even she could read it? "Mina, how do you feel about me?" If she thought it an odd question, she didn't say.

"By what do you mean?" she asked.

"I have strong feelings for you and I was wanting to know if they were the same for you." he replied.

"I never really had any feelings for myself, normally just for other people." she answered.

He looked at her, her answer taking him by surprise. "Excuse me?"

Mina smiled then, "I was being a smart aleck and trying to make you laugh." she was quiet for a moment. "I like you a lot. So much so that I believe that I may be deeply in love with you." She confessed. "I can tell that you had feelings for me, but I didn't know how much. I have already seen how reserved on that kind of stuff you are so I could never judge. But my mother has reassured me on more then one occasion that you feel the same. Even Aunt Serenity said something to me about your affections the last time I brought it up with my mother."

Not wanting to seem like he was really prying, nor to tip her off, Malachite asked, "What all did they say?"

Mina looked up at him, "Not much. They both just kept telling me that they see it even if I don't. And they told me not to worry. Honestly I was a bit nervous awhile back. I had prayed that you felt the same way for a long time. Especially after our first date."

Malachite remembered what Serena had told him earlier in the afternoon. He decided that it was now or never. He took the Venusian princess' hands in his and knelt down to one knee. "Mina, I fell in love with you the first moment that I saw you. I didn't know how to express my feelings outward because no one has ever affected me the way you have." He reached for the ring box in his pocket, while opening it he continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

By this point, Mina was already starting to get teary-eyed and Malachite had noticed how her eyes widened when she saw the ring. Serena was right in Mina's reaction to the piece of jewelry and he hoped that she would also be right in Mina's answer.

After a sniffle, Mina nodded her head, "Yes." Malachite was overjoyed he embraced Mina and then they both locked into a deep loving kiss.

Behind one of the curtains, Serena and Lita were both holding onto each other and crying quietly over the scene before them. The tears streaming down their face like water fountains. "That was so sweet." Lita told her charge in a whisper.

"I know." Serena whispered back.

Both Mina and Malachite were still in the kiss when Serena felt her left pig-tail being pulled. The yank had her fumbling for her balance and she noticed that she was practically being dragged away from Lita by whoever had a hold of her hair. Lita still had a small grip on her princess, but when she was pulled away, she lost it and her footing, falling to the floor and onto her stomach. The other girls were hiding behind various pieces of furniture in the room and were looking on wide-eyed and Serena, out of the corner of her eye, saw Darien and she started fussing at the same time Lita fell which broke the kiss the newly engaged couple were having. Both, also with wide-eyes said in unison, "Serena?" and they watched as she was dragged by her pig-tail to the door.

"Don't all you girls know that it is improper to spy on others no matter _how_ old you are or if three of you are Queens." Darien said before he left the room with Serena who at the last second caught sight of her mother smiling at her with a wave at the young moon princess from her hiding spot.

Behind a hidden door, Queen Aphrodite started to shout a retort that she had a right to see this because it was her own daughter involved, but she was pounced by Luna, Queen Serenity and Queen Athena to keep quiet.

When they were alone in the hall, Darien let go of Serena. She reached up and placed a hand to the top of her bun, rubbing it. She then looked into one of the many mirrors that lined the wall and made sure that nothing was out of place. Serena turned sharply on Darien.

"What the hell in wrong with you?! And how did you know where I was?" she asked of him.

"Your mother saw you girls sneaking off…" she interrupted him.

"I know, I saw her in there; herself also hiding."

"I was looking for you and she told me where you were. I found it quiet funny that she would snitch on you like that, and I find it even funnier that they were all in there with you and your scouts."

"It didn't surprise me. I caught her, Luna and Athena doing it last night." Serena mumbled.

"Is that why she was freaking out this morning about Malachite telling us?" at Serena's nod, Darien gave a full-hearted laugh. When he was done he continued answering her. "I wanted to speak to you for a moment out in the gardens."

Serena still had a smile on her face, "Okay." and she led the way.

Once outside, they walked out to the willows and Darien motioned for her to sit down before he did so himself. Serena turned to him, "So how do you like it here? I never got around to asking you considering the situation last time you were here."

"I like it a lot. It is very different from Earth of course." he answered.

"I know. There are different things here that make it special, but I miss all the simple things I got to do back on Earth. I miss the beach and climbing the giant oak out in the courtyard."

"I missed having you around when you came to live here. It wasn't the same picking on Jedite without you."

"I wasn't always on your side." Serena stated.

"Yes that is true, but Serena, it really killed me when you stopped talking to me." Darien told her.

Serena saw the little bit of hurt flash in his eyes. "I am sorry about that. I was angry and hurt at the whole situation. I mean, can you imagine the little bit of pain that I had? I felt betrayed by everyone."

"I really didn't tell you because I was afraid of hurting you. Do you remember that one day we got caught in the cave from the storm after you ran off because mother and father told you about the Easter Bunny?" Darien said. Serena smile at the memory. Darien always fallowed her to make sure she was safe. He continued, "You ran away cause you were upset then and I followed you down to the beach."

Serena nodded, "I was mad at you then for not telling me that either."

"But you understand why now right? I wanted to tell you about you not being blood related then, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He saw her grin with a light smile in her eyes.

Serena looked at him, "So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Before he could answer, both their names were called and they looked up to see Luna on a nearby balcony. "Yes?" Darien asked for them.

"You need to come on in. It is time to start the dance." Luna shouted down to them and then after they nodded she turned and went back into the palace.

"Well, I definitely have to get in there, you going to come?" Serena asked the prince. Darien stood and held out his hand to her. After helping the princess up, he gave her his elbow and upon Serena taking it, they walked in together.

* * *

The ball had started off great and without a hitch. Serena had danced with a lot of people. She had one in particular that was tall with short blonde hair and was dressed as royalty. She thought that the prince was kind of cute until her mother and Lady Luna informed her that he was actually a she and was the Princess of Uranus. Serena finally had a small moment for a break and she broken away from the ballroom. Darien had somehow disappeared and she soon noticed that Nephlite, Malachite, Zoycite, Jedite, Sir Artemis, and Perseus were gone too.

Serena went looking for Darien after Mina had given her a friendly earful for what the girls did earlier. She was really curious and wanted to ask him what he had to speak to her about. Thinking of where he possibly could be, she became quiet eager and started to jog to her destination. Running up a set of stairs, she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There not far away she saw Darien and Beryl near one of the walls. They couldn't have been doing what she thought she saw them doing it. Were they kissing? They were kissing. It had felt like she was standing there for hours, but in reality she was there for a fraction of a second and just as she was turning to run back down the stairs, Darien broke away from the kiss and upon seeing her, chased after the princess. Neither of them saw the evil gleam in Beryl's eyes.

This time being that she knew where the hidden passages were at, Serena was able to get away from Darien. She came out on the third floor and when she was sure that no one was there she leaned against the wall. Not now. She wasn't going to cry this time. It wasn't going to get to her. That was until Marina came up to her.

"Serena, what is the matter?" she asked worried at the sight her friend was in.

The princess shook her head, "It's nothing." She sniffled.

"Bull shit. Nothing my ass. What happened?" she stood in front of Serena and urged her mistress to look at her.

After a swallow, Serena answered. "I just saw Darien, kissing Beryl."

"Are you sure?" Marina asked.

"Do I look like I would lie about that?!" Serena asked her lady-in-waiting.

"I believe you wouldn't lie, but I just don't see him doing that." Marina replied.

"Why?"

"I just don't." Marina was quiet in thought for a moment. "Look, just go back to the dance. Okay? You need to have the scouts around you." Serena quietly and slowly nodded her head and the two walked back to the ballroom and once Serena was back with her mother, Marina turned around in search of Darien. She finally found him with his father, brothers, and Sir Artemis. They all stopped talking when she entered.

Darien walked over to her the moment he noticed Marina. He knew she had run into Serena by the look on her face. "Where is she?"

"She is back with her mother and the scouts at the ball."

Darien started to walk past her when Marina held out her arm to stop him from getting by. "Let me through Marina." He told her.

Marina shook her head, "I need to talk to you first."

When Darien started for the door, King Perseus stopped him. "You are to stay put until she says what she has to." Darien didn't ignore the order they all hear in his father's voice.

"I ran into Serena. She told me what she saw." Marina didn't get to finish.

"She misunderstood what she saw." Darien interrupted.

"Please let me say what I have to before you speak." she politely asked. When he backed down, she continued, "I know she saw what she did, but I also know that she had to have got it wrong because I know the whole situation that is going on here and I know that you wouldn't do anything like that. So I want to know what happened."

"I was with Beryl of course and as we were heading back to the ball she stopped. When I stopped to ask her what was wrong, she leaned in and kissed me. As soon as it happened I pulled away, but Serena had showed up in that split second. I tried to go after her to tell her the truth of what happened, but she had already disappeared. I don't care that we had originally decided against it. I need to tell her the whole of the situation."

King Perseus slowly nodded, "It would seem that the reason we kept it from her has indeed turned against us. You will tell her Darien."

"That is if she will talk to me." Darien replied.

Zoycite slapped him on the shoulder, "In that case, we will make sure that she does."

* * *

Serena pretended not to notice when Darien came back in with all the males of his family. She was a little surprised though when Marina came in with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darien walk her way. Before he could even get the words out to ask to speak to her, she looked at him and sharply said, "No." and she snapped her head to the side and walked off.

Darien looked back to his family and Sir Artemis came up to him. "Let me try." He told him. Darien watched as Artemis went up to the moon princess.

"Princess Serena, may I have this dance?" Artemis asked the young girl. She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course."

He took her out on the dance floor and when they started dancing, he said, "What is wrong Serena? Why are you ignoring him?"

"You should ask him that." she replied.

"He needs to speak with you and you need to give him the common courtesy to do so."

"I have no such obligation."

Artemis laughed, "You forget. You are a princess and _that_ in itself gives you that obligation. Even more so now that you know you are the moon princess." She didn't have a reply for that.

When the song was done, Artemis left her with a bow. She saw Darien looking at her, once again she walked off. Jedite, Zoycite, and Nephlite all tried to talk her into listening to Darien while they each danced with her. She still did not listen.

Finally Malachite came up to her. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was going to take a shot at her like the others have already tried to do. But there was something that told her he had some type of ace. She was curious to see what he had to say. She greeted him with a big smile that said she was ready, "Yes, I would like to dance."

Malachite hadn't even asked her yet and that made him laugh. "Okay then." After looking at her, he had to ask. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"What do you mean?" she innocently asked.

Malachite shook his head, "Why wont you listen to all of us and just talk to him?"

"Because I choose not to."

"Well then do it for me since you were being sneaky by watching Mina and I tonight."

"Ah, so that is your card." Malachite looked at her confused. "When you came this way I could tell that you had something up your sleeve and now I know what it is." she informed.

The song was done and before Malachite left he asked her one last time to talk to his brother and she smiled at him. "No. For the sole reason that you grew up with me and because of that you should have known that I would have been there to see it." Malachite narrowed his eyes at her because she had a good point. As he walk away she saw him look at his father and shake his head and she let out an annoying breath when Perseus started walking her way. "Damn it all." she mumbled under her breath.

Marina was standing next to the three queens and Luna and she was trying not to laugh, but the smile still showed on her face. "King Perseus will get her to talk to Darien."

"She still sees him as a father figure and so she will listen to what he tells her." Queen Serenity said.

"Not just that. Look at her face. She is going to do it because she knows that they are all against her and they wont back down until then." Marina added.

"I don't think that she will admit to that inevitable defeat." Luna added.

"Well if for some reason she still doesn't do it after my husband talks to her, then I will go down and dance with her if I must." Queen Athena told them all.

Queen Aphrodite busted out laughing. "Then if that is the case, I will join you. I mean Serena doesn't have anything against that. She had already danced with Princess Haruka." That comment had them all laughing.

Serena watched as the king came up to her and when he asked her if she would like to dance, she told him yes. It was a little ways into the song and he had yet to say anything to her. She couldn't stand the silence.

"Are not you going to say something to me about Darien too?" she asked.

"I was going to wait to talk about it, but since you brought it up." he answered.

'_Damn it!' _She walked right into that one and she cursed herself for it.

"I understand that you are mad at him for something, but you have to listen to Darien first before you go ignoring him completely. How many times have you gotten mad at someone and come to find out it was a miss understanding?" Serena didn't answer him. "Talk to him and listen before you go storming off. At least let him explain himself."

"Oh, alright. I will let him talk."

"I know you and so you are going to let him dance with you while he explains himself." She pouted a bit. He knew her all too well.

He stopped dancing and turned and motioned to his son. Darien came over and the two swapped places. She was now in front of Darien, her face at his chest, the top of her head at his shoulders. She know noticed how tall he really was and for some reason, she noticed, it made her feel funny.

"Look Serena, I know what you are thinking when you came upon Beryl and me by the stairs. I told you before that I am not interested in her that way and she had forced the kiss. I didn't know that it was coming, but the moment it did I pulled away right then. You came it at the second after she kissed me and before I was able to stop it. I don't want to kiss her. Ever. I want you Serena."

She didn't know what to believe. She was willing to believe him, but yet she didn't want to. Was it just because of her stubbornness that told her no. They song ended and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't forget what I told you last night." Darien said as he walked away. She watched him for a few minutes before Beryl walked up to him. She saw the bitch look at her with a grin of pure evil and triumph. Serena narrowed her eyes in a glare that told the woman she would kill her if the opportunity presented itself and she was satisfied with the look of surprise Beryl when got at the warning. It made the princess happy that she got to the evil woman and she walked off to join some girls she had just met nearby.

Before Serena even got to her destination, she was approached by Diamond. They both exchanged a smile. "You seem to be free and I was wondering if you are not tired, that you would give me the pleasure of one simple dance."

"For a gentleman like you, it would be _my_ pleasure." and she gave him her hand. She looked at him, "What?" she asked. At the look of question he gave her, she continued, "You have something to say. Go ahead, I am your friend and you can tell me what it is."

"I had, since I first saw you, liked you. There was something about you that I was attracted to. But now, the more time I spend here, the more I feel towards your friend." Diamond replied.

"Who?" she wondered and like a light bulb it came to her. "_Marina?!_"

"Shh. Don't say it loudly."

She was shocked. She knew that he liked her, but she never caught on to him liking Marina. "When did this start happening?"

"Shortly after I first met her. He answered, then he asked, "I was wanting to know, does she have anybody special yet?"

Serena shook her head. "Not that I know of. She hasn't said anything to me about one. Except on that one day that she, Mina and I snuck off to Earth and she admitted that she was going to visit a guy, but I never found out who or why."

Diamond smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your honesty. You seem like a true friend. One that I never had. Knowing what you and your family feel towards my sister, you all have still opened your homes to me and treated me with such respect. Even your brothers asked me to join them on a ride this morning."

"Really? I had heard about that. How did it go?"

"I fell that some of them don't like me as much as the others, but they still treated me very good and I still felt welcomed. Uncomfortable at first, but still welcomed." The song ended and Diamond started to leave, but he turned around, "Please be careful of my sister."

"I will, and you should go ask her for a dance." Serena called after him.

"Beryl?"

"No silly. Marina." and Serena went over to the girls that she was hunting for earlier.

* * *

Queen Serenity watched her daughter dance with Diamond and how the two of them seemed to be in an almost serious conversation. She could tell that the man was confiding in her daughter about something and then she watched him as he walked up to Marina and began to dance with her. The man was nervous about something.

"He likes Marina." Queen Aphrodite stated as if reading her sister's head. Can't you tell?" she asked when Serenity looked at her questioningly.

"So it would seem." the high queen answered as she watched Beryl leave Darien's side after she said something to him and he nodded. Serenity got up out of her seat. "It would seem time for a talk with the young Prince Darien."

Aphrodite watched her sister walk over to the man and exchange a few words before the two of them left the room.

* * *

Marina was standing off to the corner and lost in her own thoughts when Beryl roughly brushed pass her and didn't say a word. Marina turned and looked on after the woman. "Beryl, is something wrong?" Marina asked trying to find out what she seemed to be mad at.

Beryl stopped short and turned to the girl. "If you must know, Darien is what is wrong."

"How?"

"He said that he wanted nothing more to do with me and that he was going to go tell Serena how much he cared for her and that she is what he wants."

"Oh. I am sorry." Marina lied. "Where is he now?"

"Out in the gardens." and Beryl stormed off.

Marina bit her bottom lip and went off to find Serena. When she found her friend near the dance floor talking with someone Marina had never met before, she waited. Serena finished her sentence and turned to Marina.

"What is it?" Serena asked her lady-in-waiting.

"Darien is requesting to see you out in the gardens." Marina said relaying the message.

"Tell him that I haven't decided yet on whether or not I forgive him, so I will not see him until then." Serena replied turning back to the girl she was talking with.

Marina took in an angry breath and grabbed Serena by her upper arm, Excuse us." She told the girl. Marina pulled Serena to a secluded spot and saw that she was too shocked by Marina's behavior to say anything. Serena just stared at her friend, jaw dropped. Marina slapped Serena upside the head. ([could've had a V8].)

"What the hell was that for?!" Serena demanded loudly.

"First off, I am tired of your attitude lately. You are 21 and an heir to the throne of the Moon. You can't do that here, not when there are people about. You need to learn to keep your thoughts and your feelings quiet around your kingdom. Behave yourself. Secondly, Darien is not into Beryl in the least bit. He's being around her to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Serena asked unsure if she heard her friend correctly.

"Yes, protect you. You said it yourself about Diamond. 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' he is close to Beryl so he can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try anything. We were going to let him tell you, but you wont really listen to him. That first night we snuck back to Earth with Mina, and you were with Darien in the courtyard, Jedite and I happened to be walking by and Beryl was in the shadows spying on you two. She didn't see us though, and Malachite and Mina also saw her. I wanted to say something from the get-go, but I was asked not to by your mother and the guys. They all originally thought that it would be better if it was quiet, but you need to know so it doesn't get held against Darien anymore." Marina finished and tried to study her friends reaction by looking into her eyes. She could tell that Serena was trying to think it all through. Then she walked past Marina and headed for the gardens.

Before Serena could get near the doors to leave the ballroom, Raye stopped her. "Where are you going?" Raye asked.

"Out to the gardens. Why?"

"You don't have anybody with you like you mother wants. You are suppose to have an escort at all times remember?" Raye said to the princess.

Serena smiled, "I know Raye, but I will be okay. I am on the palace grounds after all. And besides, I am going to meet Darien out there. You remember that she said I could be with them without a scout too, right?"

Raye nodded, "But, last night. I feel uncomfortable about this. You had your dream and I had that vision."

Serena put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I understand you are worried. I know there are threats, but I will be fine. Not all dreams are good dreams, but they happen. Like it did last night. I will be okay."

Raye took in a deep breath, "Well, Queen Serenity did say that the princes of Earth were good enough if we couldn't be with you. I guess that it is alright."

Serena smiled, "Plus, I know you want to get back out there with Jedite." she teased.

Raye gave her a look. "If you need me, you know where I am." she told Serena. The princess nodded and they went their separate ways.

Once outside, Serena ran around looking for Darien.

"Darien?! Darien?!" she called. "Where are you?" she didn't receive an answer.

Serena made a sharp turn around a corner and stopped, there was Beryl, but no Darien. Beryl narrowed her eyes at the princess.

"Not now Beryl, where is Darien?!" Serena snapped. Beryl a bit taken aback, pointed in a direction past them. Serena smoothed her skirts and walked gracefully past her enemy. There was something that started to eat at the back of her mind. She didn't like it. When Serena made the turn to the end of the path, she saw the fountain where she and Darien spoke the day before and the bench beyond it, but no Darien. Serena looked around but could not find him. When she turned to go back, Beryl blocked her path.

"Out of my way Beryl." Serena ordered.

"Ooh… You're going to act all high and mighty on me now? What are you going to do Princess, call your guards? They can't hear you. You're too far from the palace." Beryl grinned wickedly at the moon princess.

Serena was ready to fight, but Beryl just grinned evilly. The witch advanced a foot or two until she was face to face with Serena. The princess was confused. She didn't know whether to strike or run past the woman.

Beryl looked past her, "What are you waiting for Diamond?" Beryl snapped the question.

Serena turned to find a lost Diamond right behind her, a look that asked for forgiveness in his eyes.

"Dia… Diamond?! Wha… what are you doing? Don't listen to her. Do what you know is r…" Serena started to say, when suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Marina was talking with Mina, Raye, and Amy when Luna approached them.

"Pardon me girls, but have you seen Serena? I can't find her." Luna asked interrupting the conversation.

"Yes," Marina replied, "Darien asked to see her out in the gardens. She went that way about fifteen minutes ago."

"What are you talking about? Darien is right here." It was Lita. Everyone turned to see her and Nephlite coming towards the group with Darien alongside them.

"I never asked to see Serena. I was with Beryl when she said she had to go to the lady's room. Then the queen came to speak to me in private and I am just now getting back. I am looking for Beryl right now." Darien informed them all.

"Um, come to think of it, where is Diamond?" Nephlite asked looking around.

"But Beryl said…" Marina stopped, the fear entering her eyes.

'_Serena!_' Darien thought to himself. In a flash and without a word, he ran for the gardens with Nephlite and the scouts not far behind him. Malachite, Zoycite, and Jedite were off on the other side of the room, when Jedite saw them all run outside. He jabbed Zoycite in the arm and pointed to the group. Malachite looked up the same time Zoycite did, and then they followed knowing that something was up. The group split up to find the princess, each calling out her name.

Darien finally came out to the fountain and looked around and saw no one out there. Malachite came up behind him, shaking his head that she was not found. Serena was no where in the gardens. Darien looked down and saw something gleaming in the gravel. It was Serena's cat charm. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that the chain was broken. It was then, as he closed his fist around the necklace, that he realized they had her.

* * *

Well, how was it? Long I know. Imagine if it was with chapter 13 like I had originally planned. I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I know my plot line right now, but I am thinking of details. I really want to hear all your thoughts on this so far. After you leave your reviews, feel free to send me e-mails. I love getting them. The story is really suppose to be unfolding now. There will be some explanations to things. Can you guys guess them? I wont tell you if you are right or wrong though, but I still like to see if you can figure it all out. Re-reading my story I found some stuff that doesn't quiet match up. Nothing signifigant but still needs to be fixed. If you guys see anything that I don't catch, let me know too. Also, the costume gowns that the girls wore, I have them drawn up and colored and they are posted on the myspace page under pictures. Go to my profile and click on the link for homepage. There is also a poll on my profile asking which male good guy is your favorite. Go and vote.(For those that don't know how to find the poll, it is on top of the profile page before all the info is listed.) Ja for now.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


	15. The Rescue

Okay all, sorry for the delay. This chapter may seem a little short and I am sorry for that if it is. I will explain most of it at the end of the chapter since I know that you want to get on with reading it now. ENJOY!

* * *

Earth's Princess Chapter 15

Marina burst into Queen Serenity's room with Luna right behind her. The queen was enjoying her time with Athena and Aphrodite, but the moment she saw their faces, she knew something was wrong.

"What has happened?" Serenity demanded in a firm, but nice tone that only a leader could have.

Luna spoke up. "Serenity, the princess, she is missing. Along w… with Beryl and Diamond."

That was all Serenity needed to hear as she felt her world fall apart again. Her baby was taken from her once more.

Athena just about fainted at the words she just heard as Aphrodite got up to stand by her sister.

"We will find her, Sere." Aphrodite said placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

* * *

Raye punched the wall nearby, "I knew I should have walked her out there. Something told me to, and I ignored it!"

Mina came up behind her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't know. I mean, Serena had a valid point. She was going to be with someone who could protect her too. Nobody knew that it was a trick."

"But if I had still walked her out there, she would still be here." Raye argued.

"If anyone is to blame, it is me Raye." Marina said. "I was the one that told Serena Darien was looking for her. I was the one that put Beryl's plan into action."

"Beryl is to blame. She played her cards just right. The only thing that we can learn from this is to be more careful and not let it happen again." It was Queen Serenity. No one knew she entered the room until she spoke up.

Raye went to her queen and bowed on one knee. "I am sorry that I have failed in my duty."

Serenity put a finger under Raye's chin and made the girl look at her. "Do not be so hard on yourself with this. I, myself, did not make sure that she was with guard everywhere tonight. I let her roam free as if nothing were wrong." Raye still blamed herself and once more bowed her head.

* * *

Darien refused to stop searching the grounds. He knew she wasn't there, but he didn't want to believe it. Jedite walked up to his little brother and punched him in the shoulder.

"You need to calm down. We will find her. She is alright." Jedite said trying to cheer Darien up.

Darien turned to Jedite. "How can you be so sure about that?" He was trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He knew what Jedite was attempting to do, but it didn't work. Darien was fighting not to take out his frustration on the brother that always liked to irritate him.

"Because if what Queen Serenity tells us is true, then they are most likely going to hold her hostage for the crystal and in order for that to happen, they can't harm her. So for the time being we need to locate her. She is still safe at the moment." Zoycite answered walking up to them with Malachite.

Darien looked at him, "I know Beryl and we all know the way she and Serena got into fights at every turn of the corner. They may need her alive for their plans, but that doesn't mean that Beryl won't hurt her." They all knew that what Darien said had some truth to it.

"We should go back in and talk with the queen." Malachite told them. "Maybe there is something we missed."

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and only saw darkness. For a moment, she lay still, unsure if she should move or not. _Where was she? _The place reeked of stale air. She was cold and that, there, told her she was at least underground or in a cave. She heard voices, faint, but she could make out who they belonged to. Serena tried to sit up, but the pain in her head was too great. She felt the back of her head and found that she had a large goose egg there. _What the hell did Beryl hit her with? _No matter, she had to get out even if her head did hurt. Serena forced herself to stand despite the pain and slowly felt around her for something to lean on. She only made it a few steps before she passed out and fell back to the floor.

Beryl opened the door to the cell that she had put the princess in. Diamond was right behind her. "Wake up!" Beryl shouted at Serena. After no response, Beryl kicked her in the side, receiving the same answer; nothing. "You filthy little brat, get up!" Beryl yelled in anger.

"Beryl, you hit her upside her head with a rock. She is not going to wake up that easily. You probably gave her a concussion in which it may be a while until she wakens." Diamond told her. Beryl gritted her teeth and stormed out after telling him to let her know when the priss awoke.

Diamond watched as his sister left and then turned to the princess. He took a few steps towards her and then whispered her name, "Serena?" She didn't answer. He knelt down next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was faced down on the ground and her hair was spread about her. He saw that she was still breathing and he noticed that she was in a different position then when he last looked in on her. In fact, she was in a different spot all together. _'She must have woken at one point'_ he thought to himself. He shook her lightly, "Serena?" He watched as she stirred a bit and then opened her eyes. "Are you okay" he asked.

Serena began to sit up, "Di…ow!" she grabbed at her head and laid back down.

Diamond helped to roll her over. "How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"Severely." She meekly answered. She didn't fight him as he gently probed the back of her head. Instead, she asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Diamond answered.

"Why are you looking after me like this when you are with her?"

"Well, for one thing, I still care about you, believe it or not. And…" he broke off.

Serena let the silence go for a minute before saying, "Diamond, you can't let her control you. You know what is right, do it. I know where your heart really lies, you need to follow it." She placed a hand over one of his. "I believe in you." she whispered.

He looked at her for a moment. Then helped her to a sitting position. "I will go and have some food brought for you. You need to keep your strength." And with that, he left her alone.

* * *

Beryl stood there waiting for her mother to appear. She was growing impatient and was ready to leave when there was a faint red glow beginning to light. The evil queen stared at her daughter. "Where is the princess." The evil queen asked.

"She is unconscious at the moment. Diamond believes that I gave her a concussion." she snorted.

"It better not be too severe and interfere with my plans. I need her alive if I am to use her as a bargaining tool." The queen said.

"Um, excuse me Mother, Beryl. Serena is awake."

Beryl turned to find Diamond in the doorway, she blinked. "Well, have her brought here!" Beryl barked.

"She is, at the moment, eating." Diamond informed her.

"Why the hell is she doing that?! Who said to let her have any food?!" Beryl was so mad that she was ready to charge her brother.

Diamond was about to answer when their mother interjected. "Beryl, as much as you dislike the idea of giving her food, you cannot starve her. Do you not remember that she must stay alive? Have her brought to me the moment that she is done. I would like to have a talk with our visitor." The queen said with an evilness in her voice that even sent shivers down Beryl's spine. Both siblings bowed and left the room.

* * *

Marina paced back and forth in her room. This couldn't really be happening. There was no way. It was just a dream. It had to be a dream. In the middle of her pacing, Marina heard a slight sound outside of her room and she glanced at the balcony door. Thinking that Serena was possibly trying to get in that way for some reason, she ran to open it. Instead, Marina found Diamond standing on the other side. Shocked and unsure of what to do, Marina stepped back, "What are you doing here? Do you know exactly how much trouble you are in if they find you here? How did you get this far into the grounds?"

"It took some time, and I do know, that is why I am here. I need your help." Diamond replied.

Marina was taken back, "_What_? You kidnapped my princess and best friend and you expect me to _help_ you?!"

Diamond came into the room and shut the door behind him. "I want to help you get her back. I know that I have done wrong and I want to tell you where to find her, but if I go to any of the others I won't be able to get anything out. They will kill me without hesitation. If you could help me to get them to listen…"

Marina looked at him. She stared into his eyes long and hard. "Well you are right about one thing. They are out for blood and you would be gone in an instant. But I don't know if they would even listen to me. The queen and Luna would probably give you a chance to explain yourself, but you can forget about any of the others. Especially Darien." Marina's eyes lit up slightly, "It maybe a long shot, but if I can get the scouts to back you up… Come with me." Marina led him to a secret door in her room.

Marina was correct in her assumption as to the location of the scouts . The scouts were all seated together in the common area that joined their rooms. The queen had not called them back to her quarters just yet. Marina opened the door and came into view.

"Marina, why are you coming through the passages and not the main door?" Venus asked when she saw their friend. Marina stepped slightly to the side so Diamond could be seen.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?!" Jupiter shouted as she and Mars started for their enemy. Marina blocked them from going any further.

"What is your problem Marina?" Mars asked. He knows where Serena is and you are letting him stay here."

"He needs our help."

"Why should we help him?" Jupiter added.

"And why are you showing him the passages? He can sneak around now." Mercury pointed out.

"I am aware of that, but I had no choice. I couldn't very well take him through the main hallways with everyone out looking for him and Beryl now, could I?" Marina asked.

"No, you couldn't. He wouldn't have arrived here in one piece." Venus answered agreeing with the girl.

Diamond stepped around Marina and the scouts were a bit surprised at how he put himself in the vulnerable position. "I came back to say that I am sorry. Serena is safe and she was the one that encouraged me to come here. I can lead you to her, but Marina and I need your help to get the others to listen."

"I don't know. You are now the enemy. I can't trust you." Mars replied.

"None of us can, but what other choice do we have?" Venus stated. "He is the only one at this point who can show us where she is."

"Or a trap." Jupiter pointed out.

"We may just have to take that risk." Mercury spoke. "Venus is right. We have to listen to him."

Jupiter took in a deep breath and took the few steps to Diamond and stood by him. "What the hell, I am game." Venus followed suit, then Mercury and finally Mars came over to them.

"Just one question." Diamond said. "Jupiter, Marina, what made you change your minds first?"

"Serena has always believed that eyes are the window to a person's soul." Marina answered.

"She has always defended and believed in you." Jupiter added. "And if I have learned one thing about Serena in these past few months is that she can be dead on with someone's personality." Diamond began to feel really guilty.

"So how are we going to pull this off? We can't take him down the halls and I am not going to lead him to the Queen's secret door." Mars said.

Venus crossed her arms for a second and thought. "I got it! Diamond, if you want this to work and for us to trust in you, you are going to have to trust in us."

Diamond looked at Venus, "What do you mean?"

"Ever been blind folded before?" Mars asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The scouts stood on the other side of the Queen's secret passage door. The five girls were surrounding a now dizzy diamond as he tried to get used to being able to see. He bumped his feet every few minutes because the girls forgot to tell him to move left of right or to step over something. His feet were now sore and he hoped that he didn't have to go walking blindfolded with them again.

"Marina?" Venus whispered.

"Yeah?" came the response.

"As leader, I decided that it will be you to knock on the door and be the first to go through since it was you who got us here." Venus replied.

"…ah,…m…me? I didn't do anything, it was him." Marina pointed an accusing finger at the man accompanying them.

"Me?" Diamond asked.

"No, you are the one that brought him to us. Hence you got us into it." Mercury, Mars and Jupiter answered. Marina made a face and in defeat, slowly turned around and knocked one the door.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat in a chair in her living quarters, elbows in her lap, and forehead resting on her tensely balled up fists. There was a knock at the back of the room and she peered around her hands. A second later, and the knock came again. Queen Serenity looked at Aphrodite who was looking back at her. She caught the questioning glances of everyone else in the corner of her eye. Not feeling like she had the strength to get up, she motioned for Luna to answer the door.

Luna walked over to the passage door that the noise came from and opened it. "Marina? Why are y…?" Luna stopped in mid-sentence and stepped back in shock.

"Luna, what is it?" Queen Serenity and Artemis asked in unison, sensing her sudden change in posture.

"What is…?" Serenity was pushing herself out of her seat when she saw him. She stopped in surprise and then stood fully with the authority that she held; her face stern. Marina was walking out with Diamond behind her and soon the others caught sight of what was happening.

"Why you son of a bi…!" Darien started to charge while withdrawing his sword when the scouts came out from hiding and surrounded Diamond in a protective gesture. Coming to a complete halt, Darien stared at them as if they had lost their minds. He felt the presence of his brothers right at his side; ready for what ever might happen.

"Have you all gone mad?" Nephlite asked them.

Diamond noticed Luna had already made her way back to her queen without ever taking her eyes off of him and that Artemis was right alongside her. He thought of what he was going to say, but with the five princes of Earth staring him down, he realized that he was beginning to loose his nerve; even with the scouts standing between them.

"How dare you show your face here!" Darien yelled at him, his anger clearly in his voice. He then looked at the scouts, "He has kidnapped Serena, yet you defend him! Why?!"

Only Artemis caught the ever so small smile that Serenity, Luna, and Aphrodite shared before it quickly faded. He knew that he was thinking the same thing they were. Queen Serenity spoke up to answer the prince.

"Because they have faith in their princess." she said, answering Darien's question. Everyone turned to look at the queen of the moon. "We all know how Serena felt about Diamond and where she stood in her beliefs with him." Queen Serenity walked in-between Artemis and Luna and slowly walked up to the scouts. When she stopped, the girls moved to the side at the silent order, allowing her access to Marina and Diamond. Marina stepped back as Serenity neared.

"They stand by her and wherever she decides to go. Not just as protectors, but as friends. Even if, for some reason, it leads them to protect an enemy." Serenity studied Diamond, "Is their judgment misplaced?" she asked him.

When the queen came up to Diamond, he cast his face down in shame, but at her question, he looked up into her eyes and gave a solid reply, "No."

"Why have you come here?" Serenity questioned him.

"To help you get her back. My mother plans to exchange her for the crystal. I can bring you to where she is being held, but I am afraid that Beryl will catch on to me soon if she hasn't yet."

"And her condition?" Serenity tried to hide the fear from her voice but she had to know.

"Beryl hit her in the head with a rock. I believe that Serena has a concussion." he answered.

Barely turning her head, Serenity called out to her late husband's friend. "Artemis, prepare to retrieve my daughter."

Nodding his head, Artemis spoke up, "Diamond, with me, now." he ordered.

Zoycite and Nephlite had already joined Artemis and as Diamond was beginning to walk past the other three princes, Darien reached out with both hands and grabbed him by the collar, bringing Diamond face to face with him.

"If anything that you have said is untrue, I swear by all that is holy, I will hunt you down myself and run you through." Darien threatened with steel in his tone and never raising his voice more than a whisper. "Understand?" After Diamond gave a slight nod, Darien released him and waited for the man to join Artemis and his brothers before he followed them out the door.

* * *

Serena was wondering what was happening back at home and if Diamond finally chose to do the right thing. She hadn't seen him for a while and she hoped that it wouldn't be long before she would see Darien coming through that door. Serena had constantly dreamt of him whenever she found herself sleeping in this hell hole of a prison. She knew that he would be pissed the moment he found she was gone. Serena was trying to gauge how angered he would be when Beryl walked in. Her spine straightened at the sight of the witch.

"So Princess, mother wants to see you." Beryl sneered as she bent over to grab hold of Serena's upper arm, but the princess jerked away.

"Don't you dare touch me." Serena said with a low tone.

Beryl glared at the girl, "You are in no position to give me orders. You are on my turf now, Princess."

"If that is what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, but you have no rule over anything Beryl and you never will either." Serena glared back.

"We will see. If your mother really cares for you then she will surrender the crystal and I will have the power to rule over everything. Then I will slaughter all those that have stood against me; starting with those you love."

If Beryl was trying to anger her, it wasn't working, but Serena could play that game. "It must really unnerve you to no end, Beryl, to know that Darien has eyes only for me and the only reason he was near you was to keep an eye on your movements."

Serena saw the anger flash in Beryl's eyes and the witch lashed out at her face, but Serena was quick to move out of the way and the attack landed on her left arm. Serena looked down at the scratch and saw the blood. She could see the small look of triumph twisted on her face, but Serena wasn't done yet.

"Is that the best you can do?" the princess mocked.

At the comment, Beryl started to throw punches at the moon princess, but Serena easily blocked every one of them. Beryl still continued to strike out.

"Can you not land one of those things you call a punch?" Something was in the back of Serena's mind telling her that she should stop trying to push Beryl and it was probably because her head was hurting really bad. In fact, Serena was extremely dizzy and she was fighting not to pass out.

"Say what you like, but I bet he has yet to sleep with you like he has me." Beryl sneered finally hitting the nerve she'd been aiming for. Serena was now pissed and she decided that she was done playing games with the whore.

Beryl went in for a swing on Serena's left side, nails out. Serena dodged to her right but not quick enough and Beryl's nails scraped the left side of Serena's face. Serena ignored the pain, pulled her right fist back and then swung it full force at Beryl, coming into contact with the witch's jaw. Beryl staggered back a step and suddenly Serena felt a tremendous amount of pain behind her left knee and found herself falling to the ground. She put her hands out to stop herself from totally hitting the ground and she looked up to see one of Beryl's guards with a club in his hand. The son of a bitch had the nerve to hit her. Serena was trying to block out the pain when Beryl came closer to stand over her. Serena realized that she was suddenly out of energy and she didn't have enough left to try to block Beryl as her foot came into full contact with Serena's stomach. The princess found herself lying on her back and forced to look up at Beryl.

"You think you are really something don't you, Princess? Well get it through your head, you are no longer in the pretty little haven that you grew up in. This is my world, with my rules. Do it again and see what happens next time." Beryl spat. The witch looked at one of her men, "Pick her up," and Serena felt herself hauled to her feet by a pair of hands.

After a few minutes, Serena was able to walk herself and she was being led down a long passageway. The air was damp and cold and she wondered what was going to happen to her. She didn't know much about this enemy and because of it, she had no idea what they really wanted. Serena prayed to the gods that her trust was not misplaced in Diamond and that he would pull through.

Beryl had finally stopped and opened a door. She stepped aside and when Serena started to walk in, Beryl shoved her in the room and slammed the door shut. Serena fell, face first, to the floor at the unexpected push. She felt her right arm come in contact with the edge of some stone and Serena fought with all she could not to cry out from the pain. The room was pitch black as she tried to look around. Serena cautiously moved her hands to try and feel her surroundings and felt that there were some steps to her right. There was a very faint glow off in the distance and Serena guessed that was where she was suppose to go.

"Damn bitch of whore Beryl. Can't even give me a torch." Serena mumbled to herself as she carefully picked herself up, trying not to move her now injured arm, and cautiously made her way down the steps. Slowly one step after another she noticed that the air grew staler and more moldy and the chill on her skin grew more and more. Serena didn't want to go any further and she suddenly froze at the sense of déjà vu. '_It was just a dream_.' she reminded herself and taking a deep breath and licking her lips, she continued.

In the distance, Serena could hear faint drips of water as she cautiously made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, there were two burnt out torches not far in front of her and two more at the other end of the room. By the looks of it, they had been burning for quite some time and were soon going to go out in an hours time. There was a weird and creepy sensation that started a slow climb up Serena's back and she felt her hair start to stand up on end. There was a scurrying noise behind her and Serena, regretfully, spun around sharply, giving herself a headache. She was beginning to notice how exhausted her body really was and how much she hurt.

Her named was suddenly called and Serena froze, afraid to turn around. Slowly she turned her head and saw an older version of Beryl come together and form right behind her. Turning completely back around, Serena found herself face to face with the evil queen her mother had spoken of. The one that had tried to kidnap her so long ago was now only mere inches in front of her. The Beryl that Serena knew was defiantly related to this evil being, but a part of her thought there was something else. Something that everyone was lead to believe wasn't true. The older Beryl advanced on her and Serena fumbled backwards trying to get away.

"Finally, I will get the crystal and have my revenge on you." Queen Beryl said as if to herself.

Serena was puzzled, "Me? Why, what have I done?"

The witch smiled wickedly, "You will soon understand. You will not be able to take what I want from me anymore."

"You're crazed. You wont get away with this!"

Beryl pointed a finger at the princess, "Your mother will do anything she can for you and that includes giving up the throne and the crystal." and with that, the evil queen attacked the princess and began choking her.

Princess Serena gasped for air as she felt hair start to slither up her arms and legs like snakes, but she didn't give in. "You are delusional if you think she would surrender the universe to you just for me you whoring bitch of a slut!" She spat out.

Queen Beryl had had enough of the princess's insults, "I had put up with such insults for too long and I will hear them no more!" and Beryl flung Serena across the room where she partially landed on the stairs. The princess was not knocked out from the blow and she opened her eyes as best she could. "Is that the best you can do, Hag?"

Serena saw the rage flare in the woman's orange eyes and watched as the queen made a move towards her, but was suddenly jolted to a stop and Serena watched as a few sparks flew. It dawned on her that the evil queen was barred behind a force field and she could go no further then the burnt out torches.

"Trapped are you?" Serena mocked with a grin.

Beryl's eyes narrowed, "Your mother's crystal trapped me here on that night, but when I am in possession of it, I will be free. So just you wait."

"You are going to be there for an even longer time, you know that? You will never get your way."

The queen grinned evilly, "You make the mistake of trying me one too many times Princess. My powers are not completely gone."

The last thing Serena saw was Beryl's eyes glowing before a blast came from the witch and hit her, knocking her cold.

* * *

"_It is this way, just up ahead!"_

"_Do you have a key, or are we breaking her out?" The voices sounded familiar to her. It sounded like Jedite and Diamond, but they were to distant for her to really hear them._

"_No I have a key."_

_There was a small cling, a click, and then a loud metallic groan._

"_Serena." _

_Ah, she was dreaming of Darien again and this time Jedite and Diamond were with him. Oh how she would love to just open her eyes to see Darien once more. She heard him call out to her again, but there was a small sense of urgency in his voice. She was struggling to open her eyes for even just a tiny bit and then she felt something lightly touch her face. It was warm and she felt like she suddenly had some more strength._

Serena opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked Darien. Then she noticed that he was dressed for battle and her eyes opened even more.

"No you are not still dreaming. Can you stand?" he asked her.

As she tried to get up, she noticed that Diamond was standing at the door with Jedite nearby. "I heard you talking. I thought it was all a dream." She was still trying to stand when Darien took hold of her right arm to help her. She bit her tongue as she tried not to cry out in pain, but Darien still saw her flinch. He quickly let go and she started to collapse back to the floor when he put his arm around her to hold her up. Before he could even get the words out she said, "It is alright."

"You can't make it out on your own." And without receiving an okay, Darien scooped her up in his arms and started for the door.

Serena wanted to protest, but she realized that she really had no energy to argue with him. And, she noticed, just how warm he really was. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt herself falling asleep.

They were coming up on Nephlite in the hall where they had left him. "How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, but she's hurt and weak. She went right back to sleep." Darien replied looking down at Serena.

"And that surprises you because…?" Jedite joked. Darien and Nephlite just shook their head. Leave it to Jedite to crack a joke at a time like this. There was a sound behind them, and Nephlite and Jedite stood, waiting.

"We should hurry and get out of here. They are probably on to us already." Diamond told them all. He started to walk towards the exit with Darien, Jedite, and Nephlite behind him. Suddenly, Jedite spun around swinging his sword. There was a dinging sound as something hit it and bounced off landing nearby. The others had stopped and looked to see a small sharp object in the dirt.

"It's a youma's weapon." Diamond informed them.

Just as the words were out of his mouth, a monster came snarling at Jedite, but Jedite was a second ahead of his enemy. With two flicks of his sword, the youma was destroyed.

"Go! I got your back." Jedite told them just as another three jumped out of the shadows. He was handling all of them without breaking a sweat when one more came at him, but it never made it to Jedite, instead, its stomach came in contact with Nephlite's sword.

"Let's go!" Nephlite told his younger brother.

"Hee, you don't have to tell me twice." The two finally joined back up with Darien and Diamond just as they were exiting the cave that lead underground with youmas quick on their heels. Jedite and Nephlite had turned to do battle, when a large blast of flames shot in front of them. When the flames died out, there were only ashes where the youmas once stood.

Darien set Serena down and made her look at him. "Serena, I need you to stay awake. Please. Can you do that for me?"

She looked at him, still trying to figure everything out. One second she was in that old cell, and the next, from what she could make out, she was outside.

"Serena." came her name again.

She nodded her head, "Yes Darien. I can." It wasn't a fib either. She felt like she had more energy then she did before. How was that possible? She watched as Darien passed Jupiter and Mercury and the girls looked at her as if he said something to them. The two joined her side as he ran to Malachite and Zoycite. Jupiter stood in a stance ready for battle if it should come their way while Mercury bent over their princess to check on her.

"Sorry if any of this hurts, but I have to see." Mercury apologized in advance. She began probing and prodding at Serena and getting winches almost every time she did.

"How does it look Mercury?" Jupiter asked without even turning around.

"Not too hot. Her pupils seem fine, but there is a nasty knot on her head. Her right forearm is bruised badly and there are bruises in other places that I can't see at the moment."

"The arm is from Beryl pushing me. It hit the edge of a step." Serena answered. She noticed Jupiter walking away from them. "Where are you going?"

"They are coming this way." Jupiter called back.

Mercury got up and joined the scout of Electricity. "We have to lead them away from her. She is in no condition to fight."

"Jupiter Thunder…!"

"Mercury Bubbles…!"

There was a noise behind Serena and she turned to see a youma flying right at her. She quickly rolled out of the way and when she looked up to see where it was, she found Diamond in it's path.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You fools! What made you think that you could get out of here alive?" It was Beryl. She was standing on top of a cliff looking down on the battle below her and enjoying every minute of it. Her eyes focused in on the princess as she smiled with planned victory.

"Shit! They have made their way around us." Malachite pointed out.

Darien looked for Serena only to find that she was not where he had left her. In her place however, he saw Diamond fighting one of the youmas. He scanned the nearby area to see Mercury and Jupiter engaged in a battle and Serena, not far behind, by herself. Then a sudden movement caught his eye.

"You were always a royal thorn in my side, Highness. You shall be the first to go!" Beryl threatened as she summoned up her power. "No more will I have to worry about you getting in my way!" and she sent forth the blast. She laughed over how easy it was to destroy Serena, but when the smoke cleared, she saw that there was no dead princess, not even a body. Just an indentation in the ground.

"You apparently aren't quick enough Beryl!" Darien yelled at her.

Beryl looked to see Darien staring straight at her with Serena right behind him. The anger grew in her eyes and she thought of another way to hurt the princess. "Fine then, if that is the way you want it! So be it!" she said coldly.

Serena saw that Beryl was getting ready to attack once more, but she knew that the witch wasn't that stupid to try for her again. Serena noticed that Beryl wasn't looking her way then and when she followed Beryl's gaze, it took her to Marina, who was busy fighting and had her back to the whore.

"Marina." Serena gasped on a whisper, "Marina look out!" Serena cried to her friend. She started to run for her, but Darien held her back and she closed her eyes in fear of what would come next. She opened them at Beryl's screech of irritation. She was relieved to find Marina still there, unharmed.

Marina's mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She was laying on the ground with Diamond standing over her. She had heard her named shouted and then she was pushed to the ground. Marina then saw that Diamond was in a power battle with Beryl.

"Get out of here." He told Marina. "I can not hold her off for long. Beryl is more powerful then I am." Marina didn't budge. "Go you fool! … Go!" he barked at her.

Marina was reluctant to leave but the tone of his voice left no room for arguing. "Thank-you." she told him before she picked herself up and ran off.

"I am surprised at you brother! You hid your ability well, but it is not strong enough!" and Beryl sent another wave of energy at Diamond breaking through his and hitting him in the chest. Diamond's body fell to the ground, lifeless. Beryl smiled with victory.

"Fool of a man! You deserved it anyways traitor!" Beryl continued to laugh at the foolishness of it all.

Serena couldn't believe it, she just wouldn't. Diamond wasn't dead. Before Darien had a sense of what she was thinking, Serena ran around him to Diamond's body and bent over him. He wasn't breathing. "Diamond." She was trying so hard to fight back her tears. Beryl was completely wrong. Diamond did not deserve to die. She soon felt Darien behind her as he tried to slowly take her away, but Serena wouldn't budge. "Don't" she told him. Beryl's hideous laughing came back to her ears and she began to feel enraged. "How dare she?" she whispered to herself and anyone that was listening.

Beryl continued to laugh wickedly, when suddenly she felt herself choking and she covered her mouth when she started coughing. She noticed that there was a distinct taste of blood in her mouth and Beryl looked at her hand to find it covered in a crimson red liquid. Putting a hand to her neck, she found a small dagger lodged in her throat. The confusion was there in Beryl's eyes and she looked down to see an angered Princess Serena with a look of triumph in her gaze. Beryl's felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she realized that the dagger belonged to the small princess. She collapsed to the ground as her body began to disappear.

Serena was breathing heavy as she noticed the youma were all gone along with Beryl. "She's dead." she stated and turned to look at Diamond's body, but it was also gone. "Where did he go?"

"He probably faded away like Beryl." Darien told her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern as he walked up to her.

"He didn't deserve to die. He didn't." Serena told them all as she realized that she wanted to cry, but she fought to hold it back. Darien placed a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down beside her.

"You girls stay with Serena, we will go and get the horses." Malachite told them as the brothers left.

"Good Lord, he is so hot when he is in charge." Venus said aloud. "It just does things to a woman." Venus noticed that it was very quiet and she stopped and looked at her friends because they were starring at her like she fell off a balcony. "What?"

"I don't think we want to hear that sort of thing Venus." Mercury said.

Venus looked surprised and then embarrassed, "Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nodded their reply.

The guys returned with all the horses and the girls walked over to the princes. Venus noticed that Serena was not with them and when she started to call out to her there was a hand placed on her arm. Venus turned to find Malachite standing next to her and when she looked at him, he shook his head. She stared at her cousin, worried for her.

Serena stood and with her head down, slowly started walking towards everyone. She was trying to stop her body from trembling. Serena was still upset, but she didn't feel it that strongly anymore. There was another tremble and she stopped and looked around. Just then the ground began to shake violently as it started to break apart. Serena fought to keep her balance and before she knew it, there was a large opening below her, and Darien had made it to the other side before it split. He had his horse in full gallop and when he reached Serena, she half climbed onto the horse as Darien pulled her up without stopping. The others had already made their way out of there and they soon caught up to them. When they were far enough away, they stopped to look back. The area was now completely jagged and full of crevices. Serena stifled a small cry.

"We need to go ahead and get back." Zoycite said. "She needs medical attention."

Darien nodded. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked.

When he was sure everyone was gone, Darien jumped out of his seat. Serena started to follow, but he stopped her. "Stay." he softly ordered.

Serena , a bit curious, did as he told her. She looked at him looking at her and when she couldn't take it any more, she asked, "What is it?"

Darien closed his eyes and shook his head. "I feel like this isn't really happening. That you are just going to vanish in the blink of an eye. Are you really here in front of me?"

Serena smiled, "Yes, I am really here."

He reached up and touched her face. "When I found that you had been taken, I was devastated. I didn't know what I would have done if something really serious had happened to you. If you were taken from me for forever."

"I am here now, and I am okay." she replied.

"You are not okay, you are hurt. That bitch Beryl did this to you. I am sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

Serena saw the anger flash in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. And trust me, Beryl may have had the upper hand because she had cheated, but she got some too. That's how I got this." She pointed at the nail scratches on her left arm. "She tried to hit my face, but she missed."

Darien couldn't suppress the laugh that came up. He should have expected something like that. "Serena, I am sorry for everything. For doubting what you believed and for making you think that I was interested in Beryl."

"Marina explained it to me at the ball. I never thought of that because I was too jealous. I love you Darien and it hurt to see you hanging around someone else." Serena told him, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

"I want you to be at my side forever." he stated. "Because I love you too. Princess Serenity, will you marry me?" Darien asked putting an opened ring box in front of her.

Serena's head shot up at full speed, but she suddenly grabbed at her forehead, "Ow." she laughed. "I brought my head up to quick."

"Are you alright?" Darien chuckled.

"I will be fine." Serena smiled. She reached out for the box and took it from him with both hands. She tilted her head to the side. The ring looked a little familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where from.

At the look on Serena's face, Darien said, "Malachite told me about your reaction to Mina's ring and how much you seemed to like it yourself. So I got one in the same design, but with pink diamonds instead of the orange topaz."

Serena remembered the other ring and she met his gaze with her own. He was patiently waiting for an answer, or what it seemed, but she knew Darien was eager like a little boy inside. She decided to try and bait him, but when she began to make a face of uncertainty and saw the look on his, it tore at her heart and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Serena smiled, "I can't play with you on this. Yes, of course I will marry you."

Darien was overjoyed and he reached up and took hold of her waist and brought her down off of his horse. He hugged her tightly and then put his hands on her shoulders pushing her away ever so slightly. Serena looked him in the eyes as she noticed his head was coming towards hers and then they kissed.

* * *

Jupiter, Mars, and Marina were snickering as quietly as they could so to keep themselves hidden in the trees. The scouts had climbed up into the branches of the big oaks so that they could spy on their princess and her prince. Venus and Mercury were with them, and the guys weren't far behind waiting for them.

"This was a great idea you had Mercury." Venus whispered. Mercury had programmed her VR visor to record and show a live stream to Queen Serenity, Queen Athena, and Luna up on the moon so that they could see the moment as it happened.

"How did you know that he was going to do it today?" Jupiter asked.

"Malachite sort-of half slipped." Venus replied.

"Half slipped?" the three scouts asked of their leader.

Venus shook her head. "He accidentally made the comment of Darien ordering a ring and when I called him on it he wouldn't say anything. I had to challenge him to a dual in order to get him to spill."

"I take it you won?" Mercury stated.

"Kicked his butt." Venus proudly answered.

"I let you win." came a reply from below.

The girls looked down to see that the guys had joined them and were trying to hid their enjoyment of the whole situation.

"If that is what you want me to tell people." Venus told him.

"Yeah, as his future wife, you can't be letting people know that you best him at a man's sport." Jedite said. He didn't see Malachite pulling his hand back and he was hit up-side the head with a slap.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Jedite asked in a shout.

"You know what." Malachite answered.

At the noise, Darien and Serena noticed that they were all there and the princess soon had a small blush.

"What the hell are you all doing there?!" Darien asked. "Malachite you snitch!" Malachite just shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in reply and Darien narrowed his eyes.

"At least for once it wasn't Jedite." Serena told him.

Jedite's arms were folded across his chest and he held up on hand, "Thank-you!"

"Come on and let's get home." said Nephlite, "I surprisingly feel like cooking."

At the mention of food, Serena's eyes lit up. "Food? Deliciously cooked food? Let's go then." and she started to run towards the group but Darien stopped her. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Up on the horse, now." he politely told her.

When they were all ready, they started towards the castle and Serena fell into a peaceful sleep the rest of the way there.

* * *

Okay, I hope you all liked it. I had been writing this chapter since the holidays and I ended up getting sever writer's block. I was having a problem getting out what I was seeing in my mind's eye. Well when I started getting on a role, my darn power cord to my laptop severed and I had to get another one on-line, so by the time I got that so I could charge my computer, Half the keys on my keyboard decided that they didn't want to work anymore. SO, I was eventually able to get a regular keyboard for a PC at wal-mart for, get this, it is as light as can be and was on clearance for $2.50. No freakin joke. The only thing that I had left to do was find a cord to convert the PS/2 plug to a USB and I would be good to go. That was only $14.99 at Office Depot. So for like less than $20.00 I fixed my problem ghetto style and I didn't have to spend the couple houndred to by a new laptop like the computer dudes told me I would have to do. SO after reading and re-reading and more re-reading, this chapter is finally done and posted. BUT the story is not over with!!!! So don't think that it is. There is another chapter, a wrap up chapter coming up. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I welcome your e-mails and you can find me on myspace under this pen name. Just if you add me as a friend, let me know you are a reader because if I don't know that you are and I haven't met you at a con, then I wont add you to my friend's list. Hey, any cosplayers out there let me know, I am looking for you...lol. Untill next time, c-ya!...Oh yeah, don't forget to answer my poll on my profile page her at fanfiction. No-one is answering but two people.


End file.
